Here Comes Havoc (The Remake)
by elamentalwarrior
Summary: I was just a simple guy with a boring life. Until a storm forced me into a cave with a treasure that gives me the power of chaos and takes me to Equestria... Also it gives me the powers of Eddie Riggs as well, but now theirs the Leauge of Evil Exes I have to deal with, and some who weren't from the movie and game. (Crossover fic as well. Contains Sex and Strong Language)
1. Prologue

**Here Comes Havoc Remake**

**I know that I was gone for a long time, but I have my own life outside of Fanfiction... and I got distracted with other stuff as well, but I'm going to make it up by doing a remake of my first story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before time... before the sun and moon were forged and risen into the sky... before the tree of harmony was planted... long before Equestria was founded.<strong>_

_**Their was once the First Ones, who brought Order into the world itself, and unified it with peace and purity. Filling the world with life, sunlight, and moon's night as well. This world was to become the beaconing hope of life itself and for the mortals that inhabit it.**_

_**Until one draconequees grew tired of it's boring life. The original spirit of chaos Paradox rose up and dared to challenge the First Ones's power to control the world itself. For countless centuries they were forced to battle, until a spark of hope grew before them, using their power to create the Tree of Harmony, were they able to forge a power so strong that it would end Paradox's obsession once and for all.**_

_**Kindness, Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty, Laughter, and Magic. Were they able to raise up against the Spirit of Chaos and overthrow him. Restoring peace to the world itself. These six relics would be the center of hope for it's next of kin.**_

_**But as for the power of Chaos, he pulled one last trick. Using the last of his magic, he made two necklaces and placed the last of his remaining power inside of them. One Red and Gold, and one Blue and Silver. He separated both of them, placing the red necklace deep underground where he would soon die, and the blue necklace sent into another world itself, a world that even he didn't know, and to keep the First Ones from finding it if discovered.**_

_**With his last breath he could only smile as his power would be passed on to a new pair of vessels very soon, bring Chaos and Disharmony to this world once again.**_

_**With the last of their power drained, The First Ones moved their power and titles to their next generation, to watch over the life below and to care for them, and to insure the balance of Harmony itself as well.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[]<strong>

**HERE COMES HAVOC**

**[]**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Another Boring Day<strong>

* * *

><p>A blue gem, surrounded with a beautiful metal colored chain gleaming in the darkness itself. But as it was seen closer the blue gem it held irradiated power... power thought to be unimaginable... power that could turn thought into reality... power that could bring the power... of a-<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of the school bell rang through the high school, informing all student that class was over. But not just that Summer Vacation had began for four whole months. But also waking me up from a nice after school work nap as well like always.<p>

The same dream I've been having for so long I gave up on making it stop. Cause now for me, it was just another day like always, the same boring day, gross school lunches, lame pep rallies. Just make it stop already.

If you want to know my name is Riles, I'm just an average student going to school, getting out of school, going back to school, having the weekends and holidays off in a never ending cycle as always.

"So what are you going to do for summer?" A guy asked.

"I think I'm gonna head to the beach and relax." A girl answered.

"Well I'm gonna go camping with my family." Another guy said.

At least they get to have fun while I'm stuck with an empty house that barely has power at all. When I was little I was an orphan for as long as I could remember, and a lady named Maria offered me a place to stay at one of her apartment buildings, but we'll get into that later.

I packed up my backpack, and put all of the school books that were given to me back to the school, leaving only some used notebooks, pencils, candy, and a half a bottle of mountain dew.

As I walked through the high school hallway, I looked around knowing that I wouldn't be back here for a long time. At least I was able to be given a good education for my troubles the food may be cheap, but it was better than starving that's for sure. Fishsticks that taste like cardboard, mac and cheese made of candle wax, pizza... well the pizza here wasn't that bad, but at least they have good milk, and fruit juice.

The gym however was whole other thing, it was always 'Run, run, run, rest, run, run rest.' Then several hundred pushups, situps, crunches, jackoffs, and done.

The Library was like peace and quiet, as long as you didn't fall asleep which gave me some time to relax and read.

The Computer class was mostly enjoyable, since we could play games, and watch videos, minus the sites they block off for their own safety.

Science class, where we get to do well science stuff and learn about biology and chemistry and other stuff.

Music was the most fun for me, cause I get to play a guitar and I get to play my favorite songs from Brutal Legend, Scott Pilgrim, and Anime as well.

The rest is just as they are.

As I walked out of my high school I caught a whiff of the summer air with a mix of gas from the local busses, but they were not for me because 1: They smell, and 2: they might have gum stuck on them and I am not taking that risk ever.

I began my journey back home on foot, and took out my LG Phone, it was a slide type of touch phone because it's a lot easier than just a keypad on a touch phone. I went to my icons, where their was music, videos, and pics. Just like I said I love the songs of Heavy Metal, and anime. But I thought that a nice video would be fun to watch and it was none other that the one show for little girl... My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

And yes I am a Brony... well a closet brony cause I would be made fun of, and to be truthful I never had many friend but I was never bullied at all. But the show made me feel truly happy when watching the show, that and playing Brutal Legend on my XBOX 360, I loved the music and the animals. If Fluttershy saw them she might freak out.

All and all, I wish I could just start a new life in Equestria, but their a better chance of getting slapped by a ninja-robot-pirate-monkey then that ever happening.

Also I wished that I could have powers like Eddie Riggs, and be like a hero. I just loved that guitar he has, and the axe, and sword as well, but let's face it fantasy is just a world outside of reality.

I saw my home a few blocks away, and it was a shame it felt like I just started to watch the show. I turned off the videos and went to the music, as I walked through town It was a simple normal kind of place, and it was busy sometimes, and not always. But their was a good store with a vending machine, and I would always get some drinks before heading home, along with some snacks as well.

After a while I made it back, I saw the landlord Maria sweeping her front door step, and she smiled when she saw me. "Hello Riles did you have a good day at school?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah I sure did." I said with a smile. "It was the last day of the whole 11th grade." I said with a smile.

"Good for you." She said with a smile. "Oh wait here, I made you some dinner." She said before she went inside, and when she came out she was holding a box of Bento, white rice, and some croquettes, and sushi. She was the best cook in the town to, and she was kind enough to make some for me every time I came home.

"Thanks Maria, I'll enjoy it." I said as she gave me the food.

"You do that." She said as she got her broom. "Cause you'll need your strength before you can get to that job you're after."

"I know." I said as I walked back to my apartment, it was a duplex and my place was on top. I walked up a set of stairs twice, before heading to a door with the numbers 123 on it, yeah I know obvious number. I took out my keys and went for the one that would open my door, putting in the key slot and twisting it, I heard the clang sound of it unlocking before I opened it and went inside and closed the door.

I reached for the lights and turned them on, and it showed the usual stuff you find in an apartment. It had a couch, a TV, a table and other stuff. Maria would even let me do some chores around her house and she would pay me to, so I could buy stuff as well.

I went to the couch and placed my dinner on the table, and I took my backpack off along with my shoes to, before I sat down and sighed in relief. All I could do for a full minute was look up at the ceiling and think about both MLPFIM and BL. It was pulsing through my thoughts and wouldn't stop, but I knew what might make it stop.

I looked down to see the dinner, and I smiled before going to the kitchen and getting a pair of chopsticks, and coming back before placing my hands together. "Let's Eat!" I cheered with a smile, before I grabbed a croquette with them, and took a bite, and like I said she was the best cook in town.

I also passed the time by watching TV, and just my luck a new Episode of Soul Eater was on, so I went and did what I liked to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Time Later. . .<strong>

"That's was a good meal, and a good show." I said with a smile but sadly it was still day time, and only two hours passed for me, and I sighed. "Great now it gets boring again." I said to myself, before I got up and went to put my jacket and shoes back on. I decided to go for a walk to pass the time. I turned everything off including the lights, before I headed outside once again.

Maria looked to be busy with the other neighbors so I left her be, and I walked down the block to where the park was. It had a nature hike for people who loved to enjoy the outdoors. To me it was the perfect place for walking. I saw the other people were enjoying the park as well, families having a picnic, or playing ball of Frisbee it looked to be the best.

'I just wish I had a family of my own.' I thought to myself as I walked, and headed to the entrance of the nature trail.

Passing through the woods, and watching the small animals doing their thing felt relaxing, and the air was pleasing to the senses to. Their was even another best thing, most of the plants here are edible, thank you Doomsday Prepers. I got out a small bag that I took with me and took some of the small plants and even some edible flowers to in case I got hungry again, and it was always important to watch what you pick to, Man vs Wild can teach you somethings.

Once I finished collecting the food I needed, I walked on without a care in the world. Until I noticed a strange feeling in the back of my head and it was leading off the trail. Their were rules about this kind of thing, once you step off the trail and get lost you end up as a wild man wearing a skinned squirrel for a loin cloth.

For a safety precaution, I got some rocks and made a V shaped arrow on the ground and it pointed to where I was heading in case I might get lost, which I doubt... but like I said just a safety precaution.

I walked down the unknown trial, and I felt an even more strange feeling than before. This was something familiar yet... nothing like it at the same time.

It felt like forever when I walked and I checked the time on my phone to see that three hours had passed. "Darn I've been walking for longer than I thought." I said, and just when I was about to turn back, I heard the sound of thunder in the sky and felt several rain drops hitting my face. "Oh great." I groaned and got my hood over my head before more rain attacked me from above, I ran to the nearest tree with the most cover and got under it as I could only watch as the ran showered the ground and forest. "I don't suppose it could get any-" Before I finished a bolt of lighting stuck down a tree that was several dozen feet away from me, and shattered it's foundation to pieces and it started to fall where I was now.

My instincts kicked in and I quickly got up, and ran like hell away from the tree that kept my mostly dry before it got hit by the lighting struct tree and crushed it. 'Dammit that could have been the end for me.' I thought as I ran, and realized the wind was getting stronger. 'Me and my big mouth.' I though once more, until I noticed a cave and quickly ran inside away from the rain and wind trying to kill me.

I had to lay down, and catch my breath as I watched from inside this cave as the weather wanted to be a jerk, and sighed. "I'll have to wait it out until it passes." I said to myself, I saw that their was some dried sticks, wood, and leaves laying around inside here and collected some of it.

I clumped up the leaves into a ball, and got out a flint and a pocket knife to create some sparks, and after a few tries I saw that the leaves started to catch fire, and I gently blew on it to get it going. and I placed some small sticks over it to make some kindling, before I could place bigger pieces of wood on it.

After some time I was able to make a fire and stayed warm for an while, I had to turn my phone off to save power. The only time I would know would be 'now', for now. As I looked up at the roof of the cave my mind drifted off to MLP and BL, and they could be a perfect mix together. I've always wished for a crossover with them, I would make one myself but I always get distracted with other things.

But who would be the enemy? Would it be bad guys from the game, or bad guys from the show? Or even bad guys from a different game at all? It was getting my mind curious and it drove me crazy.

"Why can't I ever think of an answer to my own questions?" I asked myself as I sighed, and was about to focus on getting some sleep, but then that feeling came back to me and kept me from it, and it was much stronger than before, and it was leading to deeper inside the cave. I grabbed a large stick that the tip had a good fire going on it and used it as a torch before I put out the rest of the fire and walked on. I would not do this but this feeling just wouldn't stop.

I walked on again and again, until I reached a dead end. "That's it, I follow a vibe just to see a dead end?" I asked as my voice echoed through the cave. I could only sigh before I kicked the end of the cave only to end up cracking the surface of the rocky wall, and loosing my balance and I fell inside of it and feeling my body rolling around a dozen times before stopping and seeing my world spinning before me.

I shook it off and slowly got up and it was a good thing I had a good jacket and pair of pants on or else I would be bruised right now. I dusted myself off and looked up to see the hole I made thanks to my own anger, I was not one for raising my negative emotions to anyone, especially profanity, cause it always get's you into trouble and makes things worse in your life. I checked the edged of where I rolled and tried to climb up but it was too slick and I couldn't get a good grip. I knew it was pointless so I gave up and sighed before I saw the torch that was laying next to a pile of rocks, and on top of it was something shiny and my curiosity peeked out and I walked over to it.

I moved some rocks, and some moss out of the way and was cautious of any bugs or other creatures that may be here, can't rick being poisoned. But as I moved one more rock out of the way I saw what looked to be a blue gem with a silver chain connecting it, I picked it up and was stunned to see it. 'The dream... this necklace... could it be?' I asked myself, as I looked at it. "So this is what you wanted?" I asked the jewelry not caring if it couldn't even talk back. "Making me come here and stay stuck here for the rest of my life?" I said with a sigh before I placed my forehead on the blue gem itself.

The moment I did it felt like it was trying to absorb into me, and I quickly ripped it off my fore head, and shaking off the tingly feeling it gave me, it wasn't painful but, it was just tingly. "Wait I remember one scene from a certain move." I said as I looked at it.

It's gem gleamed in the darkness just like in my dream, somehow it was calling for me... "Do I dare try this on and see what will happen?" I asked myself with no one answering around me, since I was in a cave for Pete sakes.

I closed my eyes, and quickly put the necklace on me. Nothing happens at first but the very fraction of a second passed I felt it sticking to me, and it made me fell tingly all over. My body was stretching around and bending in ways I never thought was possible. I felt like I was made of rubber now, then when I thought it couldn't get any worse I began to spin around super fast like a top, around the whole cavern entrance I came inside until I reached the center and stayed right there. I felt like I was about to pass out until I saw a light.

'So this is it.' I thought. 'I get lost in a forest, stuck inside a hidden cave, and turned into putty by a gen encrusted necklace that probably ripped off the Mask, before it kills me.' Those were my last thoughts before my world turned white and I blacked out.


	2. Brutal Draconequss & Heavy Metal Power

_**_**Ormagöden and the Unbelievable Things**_**_

_**In the beginning, all was darkness. That was how the First Ones preferred it, for they were so hideous that even they could not bear to look upon themselves.**_

_**Then came the Fire Beast, a giant monster of flaming, molten iron, who roared across the sky like an angry comet. His metal body burned so brightly that it illuminated the world and all its hateful creatures.**_

_**He was Ormagöden, Cremator of the Sky, and the First Ones loathed him because his light forced them to see themselves as they truly were.**_

_**So they hid underground, and dreamed of a day when they could murder the fire beast, and rid the world of his light forever.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Brutal Draconequues and the Heavy Metal Power<strong>

* * *

><p>As my world was spinning I felt like crap, both physically and mentally. Like being drunk and unable to move. The only time I first got drunk was when Maria offered me some whine when her family invited me over for dinner, and I guess I got more than my fill of it without knowing. Thankfully her family took me home but I was only able to make it to the couch before I fell on it and passed out.<p>

But moving on, I began to get my sight back and I started to hear some kind of chanting around me. I slowly turned my head to where it was coming from only to find nothing, but I noticed that I was laying on a large stone callom and the good thing was that my clothes were still one, that was a relief.

The same red and black jacket I had for three years, and I still haven't out grown it yet, a blue shirt that had a few holes in it over the time I had it, a pair of worn out jeans that got me through allot of walking, and a pair of black and white sneakers, clothes that were donated, and given to me by Maria and her family, bless their hearts.

After what felt like forever I slowly sat myself up and looked around finding myself in some kind of temple, and something caught my sight when I looked down below and saw what looked like a ritual being performed. I squinted my eyes to get a closer look only to find three robed figures, and I had a pretty good feeling to.

"The day has finally come for us to serve our master." One of them spoke.

Without knowing it, I climbed down the pillar and landed on my feet still high above them. "Some how I'm not their master." I said to myself.

"No you are not." Another one of them said before they stood up. A chill went through my spine as they looked at me.

'Don't worry Riles, their slow moving and they take forever to attack.' I thought but the opposite happened, and they literally jumped up into the air and tried to impale me. I rolled out of the way of their attacks and was shocked to see that they moved so fast, before they pulled out their weapons from the stones and tried to attack me again.

I had no choice but to run from them but it was hard for me since they were moving too fast. "I gotta get a weapon!" I yelled as I dodged a sword attack but got cut in the back, and I could feel some blood running out of my back, and it stung like a bitch.

Then I saw it, something sticking out of the ground in the center. 'Duh.' I thought as I ran over to the Ax but before I could even touch it, I felt three swords stabbing me in the back and sticking me into the ground.

"No one may touch the demonic blade of our master." Another one of them spoke as they pushed the blades more into me and the pain was intense.

'Reach for it.' I heard a female voice, and just like that my right arm was slowly reaching for it. The robed demons kept pushing their blades more into me, but I still kept going I could feel my body straining from the force of the swords pinning me into the stone, and cutting through my flesh and origins.

'I didn't come all this way to die!' I yelled in my head as I grabbed the handle of the weapon, and I felt power surging into me, and in a bright flash I was now on my knees but I slowly stood back up, and turned to the demons before smiling. "Yeah ha ha!" I yelled as I swung the weapon hard slicing one of them clean in half, killing him instantly.

The next one tried to attack me, from behind but I blocked it with the weapon without even looking before I countered and cut his arms and legs off before I cut off his head.

The last one went for a head on attack, and I jumped out of the way before I jumped up and struck him down hard impaling him onto the ground to deliver some poetic justice on his sorry ass.

Once I pulled out, I realized that I wasn't even holding the Separator Ax at all, it was actually the Battle Cry Sword Lars used in the game, but it's edges were better sharpened, and it looked like it was just made. "Whoa." I said looking at it.

Before I could process the information, I heard the sound of an instrument, and that made me grin. I ran up to the alter where the sound was, and saw another druid trying to grab the same electric guitar I loved to play in highschool because it reminded me of the one Eddie uses. "Get away from that Guitar!" I yelled before I spartan kicked him hard and far away from me until he crashed into the way. "That's mine." I said before I put the sword down, and picked up the guitar I took out a guitar pin that I had since I was little, it was and old fashion triangle shaped pin.

The moment I hit the strings with it, I started playing a simple rock song and lighting bolts were crashing down around me. This was getting better and better. I turned back around and saw more druids with their swords ready.

"Alright ladies lets ROCK!" I yelled as I grabbed the sword and jumped off the alter and landed down hard while slamming down on the guitar strings hard doing Earth Shaker, and it's shock wave knocked most of the forces back, and shook the temple to where the roof started to slowly collapse.

They tried to attack but I now fighting them like a pro now, it felt so natural to do this. I kept cutting them to pieces, and frying them with lighting bolts or burning them with pyro fire. When I got surrounded again I did another Earth Shaker that knocked them back, and shook the temple again, and more of the roof started to collapse, and I could see a large ray of sunlight shining down upon this place.

"Time to finish this." I said before I went to play a song to finish this fight, and I knew the perfect one. A song from my also favorite game Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>"Sonic Youth"<strong>

_Well, I've opened my heart_  
><em><span>And I've lived and learned<span>_  
><em><span>And I've taken a step in his world<span>_  
><em><span>Well, I've danced in the shadow<span>_  
><em><span>And I've felt the sonic boom<span>_  
><em><span>And I am who I am with you<span>_

_Racing forward on my mind_  
><em><span>Crushing 40 all the time<span>_  
><em><span>Never seems to disappear, oh no<span>_  
><em><span>Always know, always knowing that you're near<span>_

_Now don't you worry_  
><em><span>It's a never-ending story<span>_  
><em><span>Stand proud and let it out<span>_  
><em><span>Let 'em know, let it show<span>_  
><em><span>Wait till they hear<span>_  
><em><span>Hear the sonic youth<span>_

_(It's as easy as you want it to be)_  
><em><span>(It's easy, it's easy like a 1, 2, 3)<span>_  
><em><span>Hear the sonic youth<span>_

_(It's as easy as you want it to be)_  
><em><span>(It's easy, it's easy)<span>_  
><em><span>We are the sonic youth<span>_

_Like a sonic hero_  
><em><span>Or a knight in the wind<span>_  
><em><span>Now you know what I'm made of<span>_

_You can watch me fly_  
><em><span>Live life or die<span>_  
><em><span>Never turn back, you and I<span>_

_Racing forward on my mind_  
><em><span>Crushing 40 all the time<span>_  
><em><span>It never seems to disappear, oh no<span>_  
><em><span>You can feel when the sonic youth is near<span>_

_Now don't you worry_  
><em><span>It's a never-ending story<span>_  
><em><span>Stand proud and let it out<span>_  
><em><span>Let 'em know, let it show<span>_  
><em><span>Wait till they hear<span>_  
><em><span>Till they hear<span>_  
><em><span>Hear the sonic youth<span>_

_We are the sonic youth_  
><em><span>Now you know what I'm made of<span>_

_Hey_

_Now don't you worry_  
><em><span>It's a never-ending story<span>_  
><em><span>Stand proud and let it out<span>_  
><em><span>Let 'em know, let it show<span>_  
><em><span>Wait till they hear<span>_  
><em><span>Till they hear<span>_  
><em><span>Hear the sonic youth<span>_

_Me and you_  
><em><span>Hear the sonic youth<span>_  
><em><span>That's you<span>_

* * *

><p>I slammed down in the guitar strings one last time, and slammed my foot down on the stone ground at the same time as well, before it shook the whole place hard and the whole temple shook hard and collapsed into pieces but it also started to crack the floor as well, surrounding me and the next thing I knew was that I was falling through it.<p>

Feeling like I was falling forever through the darkness I saw another light coming towards me, and it looked to be a stained glass floor of Iron head, along with Eddie Riggs and Ophelia. I was now slowing down until I was only a foot away from it before I was dropped and landed on my back. "Ow." I said before the sword and guitar followed but they slowly fell to where I was and just floated in the air.

"Kingdom Hearts moment." I said with a chuckle.

"Indeed it is." I heard a woman's voice behind, and I turned around and saw the Iron Heade stage in front of me, with a beautiful woman standing on the stage. She had soft brown hair, glasses, and she wore a soft white robe. "Although I'm quite amazed at the imagination you posses for someone at such an age." She said as she jumped off the stage and gently floated down in front of me, making me step back from her. "Do not worry I'm not an enemy." She said with a smile.

She walked passed me, and looked at the sword and guitar I was using and smiled. "Never have I seen such weapons that used music for power." She said with a giggle. "And it looks to be that you enjoy this 'Brutal Legend' theme as well.

"Well it is my favorite game after all." I said with a chuckle. "Can you tell me who you are?" I asked her.

"Oh I go by many names, and each one unique." She said with a smile. "But you may call me Prophecy."

"Prophecy?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said with a smile. "I was once a member of the first race, long before the birth of Equestria."

My eyes widen when she said that. "Equestria?" I asked her. "As in-" She held up her hand and I stopped talking.

"Yes the same Equestria from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." She said with a giggle. "The reason I know of it is because I dove into your mind and saw your history, and I apologize for it." She said. "Although I have been finding this Hentai stuff as well."

I blushed when she said that, and covered my face. "Oh boy." I said with a sigh.

"You humans are quite the odd race, and it is surprising the say that a chaos spirit's power would choose you." She told me.

"Wait what?" I asked her.

"I guess I should explain that as well." She said before two chairs appeared behind us and we sat down. "Like I said I was once a member of the first race, long before the birth of Equestria. Until a Draconequus called Paradox, wanted to rule the world in his own image." She said with a serious tone. "He was also the original spirit of chaos as well, long before Discord, and his power was incredible. Only buy creating the tree of harmony, and forging the elements were we able to put a stop to his reign, and bring peace back to the world, but what we didn't know was that Paradox pulled one last trick, he infused his remaining magic into two necklaces and separated them both."

"So does that mean?" I asked her.

"Yes the one in Equestria brought Discord." She said and placed her hand on my cheek, and it felt so soft and warm. "While the other one brought you here and infused itself into you, making you into another spirit of chaos." She said before she got up. "Which is why I will be sending you straight to Equestria pretty soon as well because an evil will soon threaten it."

"Wait if were not here, then what is this world?" I asked her.

"This place is better known as the Blank World." She said. "It is a world that creates itself for one person, basically it created this world for you." She said with a smile.

"Ah I see." I said, until a mirror appeared in front of me, and my clothes looked worse than before.

"Another thing... you may need some new clothes as well." She said with a giggle. "Those seemed to be at their limit."

I sighed, cause she was right. "So what do I just turn into a draconequus before you send me their?" I asked her.

"In time you will." She told me and smiled. "But right now let's focus on these clothes, she said and her hands started to glow and my clothes were being taken off.

"H-Hey, I can take off my own clothes!?" I asked until only my underwear was left, and I was holding onto it for dear life.

"Okay, okay." She said with a huff, and smirked evilly, before she started to tickle my sides. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"N-NO!" I yelled while laughing trying to get out of her reach but couldn't, and my grip on my boxers started to loosen up.

"Yoink!" She yelled as she took of my boxers, and blushed from a certain area I had. "Oh my."

"Okay I'm naked." I said covering my special area. "So can I have my clothes back."

"Like I said those clothes are passed their limit." She told me and smiled. "But those shoes are still good. So..." Her hands glowed again, and my body was being covered in a white aura, until it turned into a shining black, before it went away, and now I was in a new set of clothes.

A black leather vest the same kind of one that Eddie wears, the same black Succoria T-Shirt he has as well, a pair of dark blue jeans with a chain like belt along with the Ormagöden belt buckle on it, and the same black and white shoes that were given to me.

"Oh looks like you enjoy Brutal Legend more than I thought." She said looking at my choice in fashion. "Now no this, those aren't normal clothes, their also made with your own chaos magic as well." She said pointing to my back and it showed the sword and guitar sticking to it. "Also take this." She took out a small necklace with the Iron Heade symbol on it. "This is for your Heavy Metal Power, and it will be stored into it for you to use."

"Thanks Prophecy." I said with a smile, as I took the necklace and put it on.

"It's almost time, and You'll be waking up soon." She told me. "But don't worry you will be brought back here when your called upon in your sleep." She said as everything started to fade away. "Have fun and good luck." She said before everything went black once again.

* * *

><p>My eye's opened once again, and I felt like I was in a soft bed, and it felt large to. I looked at the window to see that in was night time as well. I would try to move but I felt so snug that I didn't even want to move at all.<p>

"Are you sure that he just fell from the sky?" I heard a voice.

"Yes sister, he was just falling through the sky out cold." Another voice said. "I had to do something."

I saw that the door was opening up, and I saw two alicorns coming inside. One was white and tall with a rainbow mane and tail, but they were pink, jade, light green, and cyan colored. Yup that was Princess Celestia.

The other was night blue, and had a star sky mane and tail. Princess Luna. "Oh your awake." She said looking at me.

"Y-Yeah... I am." I said trying to sit up but couldn't.

"Sorry but you were really out of it, so we- well 'I' brought you here." Luna said with a sheepish smile.

Celestia sighed, and looked at me. "I am Princess Celestia, and this is Princess Luna." She said. "Can you tell us who you are?"

I thought about it, and since I guess this trip was just a one way thing I guess a new life should have a new name to go with it. "Um... yeah." I said. "My names... is... Havoc... It's Havoc." I said, as she looked into my eyes and rose a brow to me.

"Your confused." She said as if she could read me like a book, and she went to my ear. "You may not be like Discord, but I know your weren't a spirit of chaos from the beginning." She said before backing away, and used her magic to help me sit up. "Now I want the honest truth... who are you really." She told me.

Well I may as well, come out with it. "Okay... my real name is Riles." I said, as told them about myself, and what had happened before I got here.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Time Later...<strong>

"So you met Prophecy?" Luna asked me.

"Yeah, and she told me that an evil will threaten this place as well." I said with a sigh.

"Luna can we talk?" Celestia asked her sister.

"Um... sure." She said before she went with her sister.

As the door closed I looked around the room, and it looked allot more different than in the show, until I saw a mirror with a monster looking at me, and I ended up jumping back and fell out of the bed, before looking at the mirror again only to see that the monster was doing what I was doing.

I got up and crawled closer to inspect this, and when I got to the mirror I was stunned. I turned my face and it did the same, I moved around and it did the same. Then I looked at myself before I even realized that this monster was me. I checked myself of this new form I was in.

Horns.

My Left horn looked like a silver Ground Urchin Quill.

My Right horn looked like a Emerald greed antler.

Head.

My head looked like a Reaper Steed's but alive, pale-blue fur. It looked like Eris's (Rule 63 Discord) head, but my muzzle was an inch longer, and my eyes were round, the sclera was yellow, and the irises were orange. I looked like I had metal teeth with a pair of wavy fangs that resembled knives. I still had my black hair, short on the front, long in the back, and my neck was a foot long to.

Mane.

My mane was a RazorFire Boars's mane, chocolate color and it was like a Mohawk.

Torso.

My torso was like a Gullitar's shaggy fur, that was five feet long.

Wings.

My Left wing was blood-red, with black bone lineing, and it was bat like with no holes.

My Right wing was cloud white, with blue freather tips.

Arms.

My Left arm was a Metal Beats's, slim but the forearm was a little bit bigger with five white and sharp finger like claws.

My Right arm was a Tollusk's arm, similar to Discor's lion's arms. But it was dark orange and it was scaly and leathery at the same time.

Legs.

My left leg was a Raptor Elk's. White, tan, and furry with a forest green scaly shin, and foot with with a pale white hoof.

My Right leg was a Laser Panther, dark grey with thin dark purple streaks, and a hot pink paw print. Well, that's embarrassing, ain't it?

Tail.

My tail looked like a Bound Serpent's tail, 3 1/2 feet long and medium green, with big purple stripes, a feather like tail tuft.

So this was me, I have become a Draconequus. A living Kimaera. I wanted to jump in joy from this happening but my thoughts went back to what happened back in the Blank World. 'I guess this is my life now... but I'm not complaining.' I thought with a smile.

I heard the door opening back up and I saw Princess Celestia coming back inside with Luna and she had a piece of paper rolled up in her magic. "This was tied to your tail when Luna found you." Celestia told me, as she gave me the paper.

I unrolled it, and it only for confetti and streamers to pop out and a trumpet sound.

* * *

><p><em>Congratulations! You have been chosen to become the new Spirit of Chaos. Before you do anything, you'll need to know the basics of your new powers and form.<em>

_Your form is based on favorite animals of your choosing, whether they be real or mythical, as long as it resembles a horse and dragon._

_Your powers are limited by imagination. Your new powers focus around bringing thought into reality. Simply snap your fingers for it to work!_

_If you don't have fingers, it can be activated by thought, similarly to unicorn magic. Now for the rules of your powers._

_1)You cannot kill._

_2)Don't force grey chaos into others._

_3)You cannot bring back the dead._

_4) Have fun!_

* * *

><p>Sheesh. Rules have changed since Discord's return, or where there any rules at all? "Okay so this is the basic's for me?" I asked.<p>

"I believe so." She said with a nod. "This has never happened before." She said to me. "But in any case we will need to know more of you and your real form when the time is right. I advise that you stay here."

"Okay." I said with a sigh.

"Don't get us wrong, it's not that we don't trust you, we only want to be safe." Luna said. "Discord has been quite a trouble maker back then before his reforming."

'I can tell.' I thought to myself. "As you wish, I will stay here, and won't cause any trouble."

"Thank you." Celestia said and smiled. "And don't worry, will make sure you learn how to use chaos magic."

"W-What?" I asked.

"A spirit of chaos must learn to harness their magic, or else it could cause trouble for them." She said with a giggle.

"R-Right." I said, as I sat down.

"Tia, is it alright if I talk to Havoc a little longer?" Luna asked Celestia.

"Of course sister." She said before she hugged her, and left.

Luna then walked over to the balcony and motioned me to follow her outside. I got up and followed her but it was tough since I had legs like animals. But once I followed her outside, I saw that the moon was above us and it's gleaming light illuminated the castle and grounds of this place.

"Do you like my night?" She asked me.

"Yeah I do." I said with a smile. "I also wanted to ask... how did you find me?"

"Well I went to bring in the night as always, until I felt a magical force emerging from the sky." She told me. "I only needed to look up to find that you were falling through the night sky, I was shocked to see that it was another Draconequus but I didn't want you to get really hurt as well." She said.

"Well I thank you for that." I told her with a smile. "You save my skin from ending up in a hospital."

She blushed, and turned to me. "Y-Your welcome." She said. "But I am curious... what are you really?"

"Well... I am what's called a human." I told her.

"Hoo-man?" She said trying to pronounce the word. "As in the creatures of myth."

"Yeah that." I said with a chuckle. "Is it okay if I show you?" I asked her.

"You may." She said with a smile.

I walked a safe distance from her, and tried to focus my chaos magic to turn myself back into being a human. 'Just like the imagination.' I thought to myself as I could feel my body shifting back to human form and I also made sure to have some clothes on as well.

But they weren't the clothes of Iron Heade, they were different clothes. A pale blue shirt, with a black short sleeve hoodie, a pair of dark grey jeans, and a pair of green shoes, and to make it fun I even had a pair of mirror sunglasses.

"This is my human form." I told her. "And this is what I looked like before becoming a Draconequus."

"Amazing." She said looking at me. "So what was your world like?"

"Well it was average, and boring. But I had a land lord named Maria that was really nice to me, and her family was nice to me as well." I said with a smile. "She offered my an apartment for a low cost, and I mostly worked off the pay by doing chores around her house. She even made me food to eat as well."

"That is so kind of her." Luna said with a smile.

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

"But don't you have any family?" She asked me.

"Sadly... no, I was an orphan for as long as I could remember." I said with a sigh. "I always wanted a family, and make friends, and be happy."

"Well why not start right now?" She suggested. "Want to be my friend?"

It surprised me that she would ask me that, but I couldn't help but smile. "Sure Princess Luna, I would be happy to become your friend."

"Just call me Luna." She said with a smile. "And I think I might call you Riles since it's a nice name for you."

I blushed a bit when she said that. "S-So wheres Discord?" I asked her.

"I have no clue." She said with a sigh, and smiled. "Tell me... does your world have video games?"

My eyes widen when she asked that. "Yeah." I said quickly.

"How about you and I play some video games to pass the time, I've always wanted to try 2-Player games." She said with a smile.

'This just got even better.' I thought with a smile. "Alright then." I said with a smile, as I followed her back inside.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 1: My<strong> **A****rrival.**


	3. Meeting Friends and Enemies

_**Roots of Song**_

_**The First Ones spent their days feeding from Madronal, the tree of drinking.**_

_**They suckled from it's bark a thick nectar that flowed up from the roots, which penetrated the ground so deeply they reached even into the Untouched Place. There, a beautiful being named Aetulia sang to the roots of Madronal, and the tree turned her song into nourishment for the ungrateful creatures above.**_

_**One day, the greediest of them sneaked into her sanctuary and trapped Aetulia in a cage, forcing her to sing only for him.**_

_**That is how he gained unlimited power over all creatures, and became their first and most terrible king.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Meeting Friends and Enemies.<strong>

* * *

><p>Unknown to Equestria, someone was watching and waiting. "They finally sent someone to try and stop us."<p>

"Just a minor flaw, he'll go down just like any other."

"Remember not to under estimate the enemy."

"Yeah yeah."

"Once he heads to the town, you can make your move."

"Of course."

The figures then faded into the darkness, and everything went silent once more.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 2: Morning After video Games.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hours had passed after playing 2-player with Luna and it was fun to. "Wow Luna I didn't know you loved Resident Evil."<p>

"You mean Resident Equine." She told me, I probably should have mentioned that they did have video games, but they were pony themed.

"Yeah that." I said with a chuckle, as I drank some apple soda.

"And you seem to know about these games as well to." She said as she put down her controller.

"Well I grew up playing video games." I said before I yawned.

"Getting sleepy?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess my excitement kept me from falling asleep." I said.

"Well we still have a few more hours before your needed." She told me. "My sister won't be bringing up the sun for that time as well."

"Okay." I said as I got up and stretched, before walking to Luna's balcony door, but I started to go limp. Then I felt myself being picked up in a magic aura and carried to the other balcony that the guest room was before I was taken inside and placed into the bed.

"Their you go, just to save you the trouble." Luna said with a smile as she used her magic to put the covers over me.

"T-Thanks but you didn't-"

"Nonsense anyone who can play a game like I can is okay with me." Luna said before she walked back to the balcony door. "See you soon." She said before flying out.

I smiled and closed my eyes, as I drifted off to sleep and it was fast since I was up for quite a while.

* * *

><p>I felt myself laying on the same glass I once came to when this started.<p>

"Not bad." Prophecy said with a smile. "Barely your second day and already made a friend, that you have in common with."

"Well I did want to make friends." I said sheepishly.

"Also I'll need to warn you." She told me. "When you reach Ponyville, you will encounter an evil being that will try to erase you from this world. You will have to rely on the power you first use as well, chaos magic will be useless when you start to battle him."

"Why?" I asked her.

"I'm still trying to figure that out, but you must proceed with caution." She said.

"Okay." I said with a nod.

"Good." She said and smirked. "So you like Gamer Luna huh?"

"W-Well yeah." I said and blushed. "She's my favorite pony to."

"Ooo some romance as well." She said playfully. "I think you two will-"

"Okay, okay." I said with a sigh. "I just got here so I don't want to rush it."

"I know, and I was just messing with you." She said with a giggle.

"Another thing... how is it that I just have heavy metal power, if I'm already a spirit of chaos?" I asked her.

She smiled when I said that, and walked up to me. "I'll tell you... but only if you win against the being that will be in Ponyville when you arrive their. Win and I'll tell you why."

I figured she would have said that, but I guess it can't be helped. "Okay." I said.

"Splendid." She said with a smile, and walked away from me. "Also be careful when going into you human form, sure a draconequus is scarier but a undiscovered being can be a bit worse."

"Right." I said realizing that I was still in human form before going to sleep. "So should I change back when I wake up?"

"That's up to you, I'm only advising you to be careful." She told me. "But you'll be waking up again soon."

"Already?" I asked her.

"Time in the Blank World can move differently." She told me. "The last time you were here, a hundred years had passed." She said with a giggle.

"That long!?" I asked.

"Yup." She said before she stuck her tongue out at me, and winked. "See you later." She said before everything went white again.

* * *

><p>I woke up, and got out from the bed, as I felt better after sleeping but realized that I changed back into a multi-abomination again.<p>

I shrugged it off and went to take a shower to wash off the tension of what was about to happen. 'So all I need to do is take down who ever it is... better than nothing.' I thought as I washed my hair, and I kind of like my hair being long, it gave me personality as well.

After my personal time in the shower, I went to brush my hair and realized that the brushes were made for... you guessed it ponies.

I also thought about brushing my teeth as well... but how can I since their made of metal, or look like metal? "Eh... might as well use a tooth brush." I said and looked for one, nut couldn't find one... "Darn." I sighed.

Then a thought came to me... just make your own tooth brush. "Duh.." I said and thought about it... 'Okay tooth brush... tooth brush... Tooth Brush!" I said before snapping my fingers, but sadly it wasn't what I meant... for what appeared in front of me was a tooth brush... but it was a tooth 'WITH' brushes on it.

"Okay let's try this again." I said and focused, before thinking of a tooth brush... and one appeared, but it was a scrub-brush 'WITH' teeth in it. "Really?" I asked. "Alright."

I tried again but I ended up with a large tooth, with a long brush piercing through it like a harpoon.

I got another one and it was a toothbrush eating teeth.

Another was a brush with teeth.

Another one was just an ordinary tooth brush made to clean teeth.

The next one was a tooth riding a brush around the tile floor- Wait.

[Processing... Processing... Processing...]

I looked to see the normal tooth brush I made and to my luck it was an ordinary tooth brush, but it was a Kill la Kill theme toothbrush... ah who cares I love that show anyway.

It was a good thing they already have tooth paste here, and I did what a caveman could easily do: put tooth paste, on a tooth brush, and began to brush my teeth, and it felt just like how I always brushed my teeth.

After some oral hygiene, I rinsed my mouth out and looked at my teeth seeing them sparkle like a disco ball.

"Looking good." I said to my reflection with a smile. "Well now I just have to wait until Celestia arrives here."

"No need to."

I turned around to see Celestia smiling at me as she was in the bathroom I was in. "Hey a little warning." I said covering myself, but what was their to even cover if I'm already a draconequus?

"I'm sorry young Havoc." She said with a giggle, and looked at the tooth brush fails I created. "I take it you tried to test your chaos magic." She said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah... but it's harder than it looks." I said with a sigh.

"Not to worry, even Discord had trouble when he was younger." She said with a smile. "My student and her friends will be arriving in just a few minutes, so I'll be taking you to the throne room."

"Okay." I said. "Where is Discord anyway?" I asked her.

"To be honest... I have no idea." She said with a sigh. "But I'm sure you'll be meeting him as well." She said as she led me out of the guest room I was in and down the hall, I was also curious about the inside of the castle since it doesn't show most of the inside in the show, but I was amazed at how beautiful it really was in real life.

"It's amazing." I said.

"Hmm?" She asked me as she turned to look at me.

"It's just I never known how beautiful this pace when in day time." I said with a smile.

"Really?" She asked looking around in aw, and I could tell she was playing with me.

"Real funny, but I meant what I said." I said.

"I know you did." She said sticking her tongue at me and it reminded me of Prophecy doing the same thing before I woke up.

I sighed again, and kept following her as we made to the throne room, but no one was inside just yet. 'Luna must be sleeping now since it's day time.' I thought to myself.

I looked around the throne room, and saw the stain glass windows up on it, and it showed what happened in the past, and what the Mane 6 had done for Equestria over the time FIM had started, but I guess season 3 never happened yet... well it looked likes the Crystal Empire did it's work.

"Do you like it?" She asked me with a smile.

"Huh?" I asked as she snapped me out of it.

"The windows?" She asked pointing to them.

"Yeah." I said with a nod. "The art is amazing."

"Well my best craftsmen do their best to make them." She said with a smile.

"And they always have done a great job as well." I heard Twilight's voice and I looked to see the Mane 6 in their glory.

Twilight Sparkle: The Unicorn Librarian.

Applejack: The Apple Farmer.

Rainbow Dash: The Future Wonderbolt.

Rarity: The Fashion Diva.

Pinkie Pie: The Party Pony.

Fluttershy: The Animal Caretaker.

If it wasn't for a calm mind I would squeal in joy from just looking at them, and practically wanted to hug them all.

"Welcome back my little ponies." Celestia said with a smile as they bowed to her, but I was reviving a look from Dashie. Probably because of Discord's and his shenanigans.

"Uh... Hello." I said with a little wave.

Dashie wanted to do something but she couldn't since the Princess was here. Twilight was observing me, AJ had an annoyed looked, Pinkie looked excited, Rarity might not be liking my choice in chaos fashion, and Shy looked nervous at meeting a new face.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to them." Celestia told me, so the ice could be broken.

"Well Hello... My name is Havoc... and I'm... a spirit of chaos." I said trying to say something.

Celestia motioned her student to try to talk to me, and she went next.

"Well it's nice to meet you Havoc." Twilight said. "My name is Twilight Sparkle and I'm the student of Princess Celestia." She said with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet the Student of Princess Celestia." I said with a smile, and it made her smile when I said that.

Applejack went next, and she was cautious at first. "Ma names Applejack, and I'm the farmer of my family's farm Sweet Apple Acres." She said.

"That's awesome I love apples." I said with a smile, and when I said that she could tell that I was being honest and it made her smile to.

Then Dashie went next, and she flew right into my face. "Name's Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria and future Wonderbolt." She said with a smirk.

"The Wonderbolts?" I asked with a questioning look.

"Only the best flyers in Equestria, and I'm gonna be one of them." She said proudly.

"Well if their that good I'll have to see it for myself." I said with a smile. "And good luck with joining them."

Rarity was up next, and she did it with style. "Hello I am Rarity, fashion tailor of Ponyville."

"It's wonderful to meet you Lady Rarity." I said with a bow to her, and she felt flattered when I did that.

Pinkie went next and she got into my face and was now in my arms, hugging me. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, Party planner of Ponyville." She said quickly. "I would love to throw you a welcoming party, and maybe even introduce you to Discord as well." She said with a smile and her eyes widen. "Oh! Can you make some chocolate rain please, and maybe with some whipped cream?" She asked with eyes that swell and water in the most heart-melting fashion.

It made my heart warm up when she did that, but I remembered that we were in a castle. "I would love a party, and meet Discord, but the chocolate rain... maybe when we get to Ponyville. I don't want to male a mess."

She looked a bit down, but she smiled and hugged me before jumping off. Then Shy was next, and she hid her face behind her mane. "Hello... my name is... Flutter..."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm... Flutter..."

"One more time." I told her as I leaned in closer, and she squeaked a bit.

"I'm... Flutter... shy." She said loud enough for me to hear.

"Well it's nice to meet you Shy." I said with a smile, and she blushed a bit when I said that before smiling.

"Well if the introductions are done, I will leave you six to him." Celestia said with a smile.

"Already?" Twilight asked. "Isn't this a little too fast?"

"If you six can handle our Spirit of Chaos then I'm sure you can handle this one." She said pointing to me. "He's not like Discord, and he will need to learn to the chaos magic he has."

"Isn't that a bad thing." Dashie asked.

"It's only natural for Draconasai to have chaos magic, but if not learned it could truly be a bad thing." Celestia said.

"Oh if it's that bad, I'm sure Discord can help with that." Shy said with a smile.

"Then I wish you luck my little ponies, and Draconequus." She said with a smile. "Now I'll need to get back to my royal duties. She said before she gave Twilight a letter. "Take this to Mayor Mare it's a letter of Havoc." She said.

"Of course Princess." She said taking the letter.

"Splendid and take care now." She said before she walked away.

"Okay Havoc come with us." Twilight said as she and her friends led the way, and I followed them outside and the sight of the Castle in day time was even greater, however their was the problem... the royal guards, but they didn't do anything since I was with the Mane 6, and maybe a hunch that Celestia told them about me and not to harm me.

It also got me thinking as well, what if I introduce them to other sets of armor such as the armor from Fable 3 or something. I mean this armor their wearing now is nice to look at but would it do good in combat? Cause it looks more like for show than fighting.

In fact: Their were many thoughts and questions going through my mind right now, and they were buzzing through my head like Bees in a hive. Would the other ponies trust me? Would I become friends with them? Why am I not paying attention to the Train in front of me?

I walked into the carriage, and I mean I walked 'INTO' the train before I tripped and feel out before I was snapped back into reality, realizing that I wasn't paying attention and seeing several ponies looking at me.

I quickly got up, before I dusted myself off. I was use to embarrassment and I got into the train once again before the other ponies got in as well. I went to sit down in a seat, I wasn't much of a social person but Twilight went and sat next to me before I noticed she had a saddle above us and she used her magic to take it and placed it next to her.

"Is it okay if I ask you some questions?" She asked me.

"Well not at all." I said, before she took out a roll of parchment and a quill, and she already wrote my name in cursive, and some other things that I told her back in the Castle.

"Can you tell me the animal parts that you have?" She asked.

"Well that's kind of a tough one." I said looking at myself.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well... these animal parts are from different kinds of animals." I said.

"Different?" She asked. "They don't look that different at all."

"Well I'll try to tell you anyway I can." I said... this was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile . . .<strong>

"See their already heading to Ponyville." The same figure said.

"Good, and I'll make sure that he suffers." The other said.

"Just don't be stupid and reckless." A female figure said.

"Yeah, yeah." He said before he walked away.

"He's going to be stupid and reckless isn't he?"

"Oh yes." She said with a sigh. "What's the status on the Dark Chaos?"

"Sadly it will be active in Six months." He said with a sigh.

"That long?"

"Oh what? Just because I'm an inventor I can just make stuff happen?"

"Jeez Jericho take it easy." She said with her hands on her sides.

"I am taking it easy Roxy." The man called Jericho said before turning his back to her and walking away. "This is as easy as it's ever going to get for me."

The girl could only roll her eyes, before she walked away from him to. "Even if that new Spirit of Chaos wins, he has more of us to deal with."

As she walked away Jericho walked into a cave and from a far distance their was an elevator and when he went inside of it, he pressed a button that took him down. This elevator was hidden away from magic detection and perception blocked from any other people that knew nothing of it. It played the same music that would drive a man to bashing his head on the wall, but he was calm and collective about it and he patently waited for his destination.

After several minutes the elevator stopped, and the doors opened showing an underground lab, hundreds of girls with strawberry pink hair wearing hard hats. They all looked the same but with different numbers on the skin tight one piece blue jump suits they wore, they were working on construction purposes on the underground lab making it bigger. Some had pickaxes, some had drills, and some had shovels and tool boxes as well.

But that wasn't Jericho's destination, he kept walking past them watching then work nonstop. Jericho walk closer and to a door with a screen on it, and he placed his hand on it the blueish green light past over his hand, and the door opened up leading him through a small hall with lights that had blue lights running up and down them as he walked down to the other side and to another door that opened on it's own.

When he went inside their were more girls with brownish blond hair. Wearing short-tail lab-coats, purple one piece swimsuits, and black pantyhose, with white fishnet pantyhose over them, and three inch high-heels with anklets. They were the scientist forces of the lab researching data, and the land that the magic flows from.

"Anything yet?" Jericho asked on of them.

"Not yet Mr Jericho." One said with a bubbly smile. "Everything looks the same since day one."

"Very well then." He said with a nod. "Carry on."

"Yes sir." She said before going back to work.

Jericho walked on as the girls kept working, and even when they were they were doing poses that could tempt any man, but he wasn't phased by it one bit as he went to another door that was bigger and it had the a number 5 on it.

I large orb-like camera appeared from the door, and it looked right at him, before it scanned him whole before a large pad came up from the floor in front of him, and when he stepped on it, it beamed him up just like in Star Track.

When he appeared he was now deeper under grounds where their was another facility, that had a large capsule in the center of it, but it was too bright to see what was inside of it.

"So anything?" Someone asked as he looked at the capsule.

"Mathew is already on his way to Ponyville." Jericho said as he walked up to where the capsule was. "Once the new Spirit of Chaos reaches their as well, he will make his move."

"Excellent." He said with a smile and saw how Jericho was acting when he looked at the capsule. "Now, now." He said. "No need to be down in the dumps."

Jericho could only look away from him when he said that. "Nothing is wrong Gideon, everything is already in motion. The Dark Chaos Project will be active with in Six months just as calculated."

"Splendid." He said with a smile. "Sure it might take forever, but hey it will be worth the wait." He said patting Jericho's shoulders. "Now look I understand that your still upset about what happened, but with this." He tapped the capsule with his cane. "You will get her back."

"Of course." Jericho said and looked at his hand before gripping it. "I am Jericho Lancer, an Evil Exe, and will get her back." He said before turning his back. "I'm going to return to the level 3 lab." He said as he walked away.

"Have fun." Gideon said with a smirk before he left to.

"... I will get her back no matter the cost." Jericho whispered, before he went to the teleport pad and was beamed up, and silence filled the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the train.<strong>

"And those are the animals that my body has." I told Twilight as I finished talking to her.

"Amazing." She said with a smile and she wrote everything down. "I never knew animals such as those could be possible."

"Well their from a place very far away after all." I told her with a chuckle.

"Right you said their from Blade Hinge." She said checking her notes. "But I've never heard of such a place.

"Like I said, very far away place." I said, and felt the train stopping.

"Oh! Where here!" Pinkie cheered as we looked outside and saw ponyville, and I was excited to from just looking at it. Brony powers activate! After waiting for the train to stop at the train stop, the doors opened up and Pinkie jumped out first. "I'm gonna go on and plan the welcoming party." Pinkie said as she speed off, leaving a cloud of herself behind before it faded away.

"In the mean time I'm gonna go talk to the mayor about Havoc." Twilight said taking the letter out and trotting away leaving four of the ponies with me.

"I think we have time to do something before the party starts." AJ said.

"I'm gonna look for Discord." Shy said with a smile as she fluttered away, Dashing gave me another look before she went with her. Leaving two ponies with me now.

I could only sigh, I guess even if Reformed Discord is still a hand full. "Don't worry darling, I'm sure she'll warm up to you." Rarity told me. "How about I make you a nice outfit for the party."

"Really?" I asked. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense Darling think of it as a gift." Rarity said with a smile. "Besides I still have some good fabric that's been kept in storage for a while."

"Well okay." I said as I went with her and with AJ following.

"Mind if I tag along?" AJ asked.

"I don't mind." I said as we walked, but some of the ponies saw me, but they looked at ease since I was with two of the six.

"I guess talking to Twilight took the time out of the train ride huh?" She asked me.

"Yeah, cause I never had a conversation that long." I said. "I'm not much of a social person."

"Oh you pour thing." Rarity said. "It must have been hard being alone."

"I wasn't really alone." I said. "Their was this one person named Maria, and she found me a place to live and she even made me food to eat to."

"Well bless her heart." AJ said with a smile.

"Indeed, she must be really sweet." Rarity said with a smile.

"She was." I said with a smile. "I also use to do chores around her house, and her family was nice to me to, they would even invite over for dinner as well."

"That's so sweet of her." Rarity said with a smile, as we went to her shop, and she unlocked the door. "Now come along darling I'll need to do this quickly." She said before pulling me over to the front stage, and she used her magic to put on a pair of red glasses, and bring out a her measuring tape, needles, fabric, and other stuff.

"Okay darling just be very still." She told me. "I promise this won't hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Several painful pricks and pokes later.<strong>

"Their we are darling." Rarity said as she made me a blue tuxedo, with a white dress shirt, a orange bow tie, and emerald-green guitar shaped cuff-links to go with it. "One outfit for the party."

I had to admit she did a great job on making it for me, and it was the perfect color for me to. "It's amazing Miss Rarity, I love it."

"It's my pleasure darling, and please you can just call me Rarity." She said with a smile. "And judging from how long it took we might need to head over to where Twilight is."

"Yeah cause you know how she can be." AJ said.

We then left Rarity's shop and headed for town hall and with Twilight and the Mayor waiting. The Mayor was a bit startled from seeing me but she calmed down a bit. "Well I take it your the Havoc person?" She asked.

"Yeah, Havoc the Draconequus." I said with a smile.

"Well if you just follow us will introduce you to the town." She said.

"Of course." I said as we walked up to a stage that was already set, and I waited behind the curtain and waited.

"Nervous?" Twilight asked.

"Kind of." I said with a sigh. "I wasn't much of a social person after all."

"I'm sure you'll do great." AJ told me with a smile.

"I hope so." I said, before Mayor Mare called for my name, and I braced myself as I walked out from the curtain, and made myself seen by so many candy colored ponies in front of me. I walked over to the stand once the Mayor moved out of the way for me and I cleared my throat.

"Good Evening people of Ponyville." I started out. "I am Havoc, and It's great to meet you all. First I would- " Before I could say anything else the ground shook a bit, and a shadow was seen on the ground.

I looked up to see a flying pirate ship flying at Ponyville, and it made the towns ponies run to their houses and hide inside of them.

"MR HAVOC!" I heard a voice coming from up top the ship, and a person jumped off of it and landed on the ground. Wearing a black jacket, with a red and black striped polo shirt, with short grey pants, and black latex boots. "Prepare to face the wrath of Matthew Patel! Mystic Pirate of the League of Evil Exes!" He yelled.

"Wait... what?" I asked tilting my head in confusion.

"You know... the League of Evil Exes? ... Scott Pilgrim?" He asked.

"It escapes me." I said.

"It doesn't matter." He said before taking out two cutlass swords from behind himself. "You will fall!" He yelled before he sent a fire ball at me, and I ducked under it as it hit the curtains of the stage burning them.

'Oh boy.' I thought before the stand was levitated out of the way and it showed a smirking Mathew.

"Take this!" He yelled as his swords caught fire and he made an X slash before it hit me right in the torso and sent me flying off the stage, and crashing into one of the houses.

"Is this it?" He asked as he looked around at the hiding ponies. "A spirit of chaos taken down already?"

I slowly got up and saw that, the attack he did left an X shaped mark on my torso and it burned like hell to.

"Like it?" He asked with a smirk. "These swords I have can inflict burning damage over time." He said before he raised his swords up and sent another slash at me, hitting me again, and he sent another and another hitting me even more.

"Hey pick on someone your own size!" Dashie yelled before she flew at the first Evil Exe tackling him to the ground, but some Demon Hipster Chicks grabbed her and he got up.

"Little pest." He said pointing his sword at her neck. "When I'm done with him you can be turned into glue."

I was badly hurt now and I was laying on the ground seeing red. 'Dammit, since when did he ever have weapons?' I thought before I felt something coming out of my chest, and it was the same Iron Heade necklace Prophecy gave me. I then looked and saw that Dashie was in trouble, if I didn't get up right now he would hurt her. 'Get up!' I yelled trying to move. 'GET THE FUCK UP!' I yelled, and slowly reached for it with my tollusk paw and gripped it tight before I felt a fire like aura covering me.

Matthew could feel it to before he looked over to see the new Draconequus changing into a human wearing the Brutal Legend clothes he was given. "Oh ready for round two?" He asked with a smile as he stepped away from Dashie.

"I was born ready." I said before I ran at Patel at fast speed, and kicked him far away from me, and then I ran at the two demon chicks kicking both of them away with both of my feet and grabbing Dashie and taking her to her friends where she would be safe.

Then I walked back at Matthew as he was getting up. "That's more like it!" He yelled before his blades burned even brighter and cross slashed me but this time the attack did nothing.

"Is that all?" I asked him. "Cause I feel nothing!" I yelled at him.

"Then I'll bring out the big guns." He said before putting both of his swords together and turning it into a scimitar like sword. "Behold my greatest weapon! The very sword that can slice through the heavens and earth, it's so powerful that I have to keep it concealed so that it doesn't scare my opponents!"

"Yeah... scimitars are 'NOT' related to pirates." I told him.

"DIE!" He yelled and strike me with the sword only to see that it shattered to pieces, and it's fire and metal adsorbed into my skin. He now had a 'I'm am so fucked' look on his face.

"My turn." I said as I took my sword out, and I hit him in the torso, and then in the gut. Then I gripped my sword before I smacked him in the side of his face with the side of my blade, and it sent him flying, and crashing into the pirate ship of his.

I put my sword away and switched to my guitar clementine, before I jumped up to the ship and swung my guitar at the ship hard and sent it flying into the sky, and then I started another song this time one from Dragonforce.

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonforce: Fury of the Storm<strong>

_We are riding for the battle field in force tonight_  
><em><span>Fury of the darkest evil, cry for war<span>_  
><em><span>Far beyond the boundaries of hell and starlight<span>_  
><em><span>On the road to lands unknown, forever more<span>_

_Through the caverns far below, our quest will lead us_  
><em><span>Onwards through the ice and snow forever more<span>_  
><em><span>Standing fighting full of hate, the time has come now<span>_  
><em><span>Stand and sound the guns of glory, cry for war<span>_

_On wings of glory we will carry on_  
><em><span>Far across forgotten lands towards the distant sun<span>_  
><em><span>And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight<span>_  
><em><span>Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows<span>_  
><em><span>And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun<span>_  
><em><span>When the glory of the master's time has come<span>_

_Into the fires of forever we will fly through the Heavens_  
><em><span>With the power of the universe we stand strong together<span>_  
><em><span>Through the force in our power we will soon reach the hour<span>_  
><em><span>For victory we ride, fury of the storm<span>_

_Here we are the chosen one we can not fail now_  
><em><span>Spilling all the blood on the fires below<span>_  
><em><span>Smashing through the boundaries with the fire and fury<span>_  
><em><span>Killing all the mortals down the winding road<span>_

_Hell fires are raging the storm growing strong_  
><em><span>On the path to victory towards the distant sun<span>_  
><em><span>And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight<span>_  
><em><span>Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows<span>_  
><em><span>And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun<span>_  
><em><span>When the glory of the master's time has come<span>_

_Into the fires of forever we will fly through the Heavens_  
><em><span>With the power of the universe we stand strong together<span>_  
><em><span>Through the force in our power we will soon reach the hour<span>_  
><em><span>For victory we ride, fury of the storm<span>_

_Into the fires of forever we will fly through the Heavens_  
><em><span>With the power of the universe we stand strong together<span>_  
><em><span>Into the fires of forever we will fly through the Heavens<span>_  
><em><span>With the power of the universe we stand strong together<span>_  
><em><span>Through the force in our power we will soon reach the hour<span>_

_For victory we ride, fury of the storm_  
><em><span>For victory we ride, fury of the storm<span>_

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew was storm clouds with lighting pounding at the pirate ship, and flashes appearing throughout the sky. Time felt like it had passed forever, before a few coins falling from the sky. 6 bits to be precise. I went and picked them up, and sighed that guy was always cheap after all. "Not even enough to buy a snack."<p>

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"Huh?" I asked turning to her.

"That." She said pointing at the sky. "And that." She pointed at my sword and guitar. "And all of this!?" She yelled pointing at me now.

"Well I played a sing and it did most of the work for me, and this is my sword and Guitar, and I'm what's called a human." I said with a chuckle.

"B-But." She tried to say but all she could do was sit on her but and tried to process what happened. But as that went on we started hearing cheers and saw the town of Ponyville cheering from both saving them, and the music I was playing.

"Man that song was awesome!" A pony named Vinyl aka DJ PON3 said with a smile. "You rock!"

"Yeah that song was amazing." Another pony said.

"Thank you for saving us." Another said.

I never been thanked this much before, but somehow it felt good. "Happy to help." I said sheepishly before I saw that the stage was still on fire, and I ran over to it and used Earthshaker and the shock wave put out the fire. "There, another thing taken care of."

"Wow that was great." Pinkie said with a smile. "You sword fought him like nothing, and then you rocked it out with that guitar song." She said before she gasped. "Oh I have the greatest idea, a Double Party, one to welcome you, and one to celebrate you saving us!"

I tried to say something against it, but with these pleading ponies everywhere I guess I may as well accept. "Okay." I said with a smile as I put my guitar up and Pinkie decided to bring the party outside since we couldn't fit in Sugarcube Corner.

"Hey... Havoc." Dashie said flying over to me.

"Hey Dashie." I said with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am." She said rubbing her front hoof. "Listen... I want to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked her.

"For how I acted around you, It's just... Discord use to drive us crazy and he still does, and I just thought that."

"I would be like him or something?" I asked her.

"... Yeah." She said.

"It's okay Dashie, in fact you are a good pony." I told her.

"R-Really?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah cause you were good at showing that jerk whose boss and that took real courage to." I said with a smile.

She blushed a bit, and hugged me so I hugged her back. "Also I kind of feel sorry for you now."

"Why?" I asked her.

"You might have to answer more questions for Twilight." She said and it made me chuckle.

"Here you two go." Pinkie said giving me and Dashie some cupcakes, and once I took a bit into mine it was like heaven's cloud covering my taste buds. "Well?"

"It's like I have bitten into paradise." I said with a smile before Pinkie hugged me now, I'm probably going to be getting allot of hugs now to.

A while had passed and I eventually turned back into a Draconequus, and nopony seen to mind that I did. I even offered to play some more songs for Ponyville to, and they seem to enjoy them even Vinyl wanted to know more of the songs I play as well. But the party eventually went down, and allot of ponies were tired out from the party.

However Twilight wanted to know more of me now, and she offered me a guest room as well. I followed her inside her library and we sat down to talk. "Okay so you said that form you were in was a human?" She asked me.

"Yup." I said with a nod. "Homos aphelion, we walk on two legs and use our hands for tough stuff."

"And that guitar has magic in it?"

"Yup."

"And that sword also has magic as well?"

"Yup."

"Is my mane green?"

"Nope."

"Good I'm just making sure you were paying attention."

"Got it."

"Okay what kind of magic was that you used."

"The magic of music. Whenever I play a song with my guitar it can turn it's property into reality as well, hence the storm I was singing."

"I see. Okay just one more... do you have anything else your hiding?"

"Sadly... even I don't know." I said with a sigh.

"Alright." She said before she put away her notes. "Well I think I'm gonna go for some early sleep."

"Sleep does sound good right now." I said with a sigh.

"Well theirs a guest room upstairs to the left." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said before I got up and we both went upstairs and went our separate ways. I opened the door and it showed a bed with white sheets on it, and simple night stand, and a lamp. However the bed was small cause you guest it ponies.

I tried to focus my chaos magic to make the bed bigger, and it tripped in size big enough to fit two Celestias on it. I smiled and slid under the covers and laid my head down onto the pillow and the moment I did sleep over took me.

Goodnight Everypony.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the lab.<strong>

"Matthew Patel failed." Roxy said with a sigh. "I should have known that he would be too cheap to fight."

"But now we know more about our target." Jericho said. "My forces are already doing research on him as we speak."

"Whatever." She said with a sigh. "Looks like your pal Lucas is next."

Hearing her say pal gave him a bad feeling. "Yeah." He said, before turning away from her. "In any case project Dark Chaos must not be interrupted."

"We all know that." She said rolling her eyes, before she skated away.

Jericho sighed before he walked over to a locker and opened it showing a large wrench, and a long crowbar, before he took the crowbar and held it like a sword before he pressed a button on it and it glowed with a blue color and had electricity surging within it.

When he looked into the locker again, on a high shelf of it showed him and Lucas in a highschool picture. "We said we do this for her... and we will." He said to himself before he took the wrench and placed it on his back, then he closed the locker and walked away.


	4. A Helping Hand

_**Fall of the Fire Beast**_

_**The king used the song of Aetulia to lure the Fire Beast Ormagöden to the ground, where the First Ones tracked him and tried to dous**__**e his flaming body with mud.**_

_**Rather than be extinguished, the mighty Fire Beast let out an earth-shattering scream and exploded like a sun. **_

_**A million pieces of his steel flesh shot into the ground, veining it with ore. **_

_**His fire flew up into the sky and became the sun. **_

_**There was so much blood it flooded the world, drowning all the First Ones as it formed the oceans. **_

_**His death cry was so loud that it echoes throughout the world to this very day. **_

_**Low creatures felled the god Ormagöden, but his death gave the world the elements from which a new era would rise: Blood, Fire, Noise, and Metal.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : A Helping Hand<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 5 : Walkway to Fluttershy's House.<strong>

* * *

><p>It has been a few days since I came to Ponyville, and everyone seem to have gotten use to me and my magic.<p>

But my prime concern was when I would see Prophecy again so I could talk to her about this Brutal Legend power I just used on Patel, because Twilight won't get off my back about it so I had to hightail it out of the town, and to over where Shy's house was cause she said that Discord was able to visit since he was mostly going world-wide for a while now.

I could see Shy feeding her animals, and their were more than counted in the show. I just hope they don't become clingy to me since I was a friend to nature back in my own hometown.

"Shy?" I asked and she jumped a bit, but calmed down when she saw me.

"Oh hello Havoc." She said with a smile. "I'm glad you visit."

"I am to." I said with a smile. "You also said that Discord just came by right?"

"Oh yes he did. He's inside my cottage playing with Angel." She said with a smile, as I followed her inside and it showed the White Rabbit, and Reformed Spirit of Chaos playing poker.

Angel was wearing one of those green gambling hats, and he had many stacks of poker chips around him along with other things such as a goat horn, and a deer antler, and a brown pelt.

"Okay then." Discord said as he held some cards in his paw and claw, he was wearing a pair of white boxers with red hearts on them. "Three of a Kind." Angel Smirked and showed his cards, and it was a Full House. "Oh Common!" Discord yelled, before the bunny motioned him to fork over something. Discord groaned and pulled off his tooth and gave it to Angel.

"Oh I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" Shy asked.

Discord looked to Shy and smiled. "Oh of course not, Little Fluttershy." He said as he grew back the parts he lost. "Just losing to a little bunny." He groaned before he looked at me. "Oh and what do we have here?" He asked as he hovered around me. "A fan of mine?"

"Oh no... I think..." Shy said. "He's the Havoc person I wanted to introduce you to."

"Oh so your Havoc." He said pinching my cheeks, and pulling on them. "Muzzle's is a little short, Wings are a little too big, horns may need some sharpening. Hair's a little long, but not too shabby, not to shabby at all."

"Can I have my cheeks back?" I asked before he let go of them.

"Princess Celestia would also like to ask if you could teach him on how to use his chaos magic as well." Shy said.

"Me?" Discord asked pointing at himself and he had a question mark over his head.

"Oh yes, since you are more experienced with chaos magic." She said with a smile.

"Oh stop I'm blushing." He said as he turned pink.

"Please?" Shy asked with a pleading look.

"Oh alright I'll do it, I will become Havoc's teacher." He said with a smile as he put his Lion arm around my shoulders. "You got a long road ahead of you." He told me.

Looks like it." I said with a sigh until I realized something "What's wrong with long hair?" I asked offended.

"Oh nothing. At least you have hair." He said before he showed the top of his head. "I lost mine eons ago."

"Oh I'm sure it not that ba-." He then moved some of the fur on top of his head out of the way, showing a bright and shining surface of his head that lit up the whole house. "-aalllld! BALD! BALD! BALD!" I yelled as I looked at it.

Even if the animals of Fluttershy's cottage couldn't talk they were saying the same thing as well. 'BALD! BALD! BALD! BALD!' They all said with the help of translations.

**"MY EYES!"** A parrot yelled in agony.

Discord then quickly covered his head back up. "Alright! Alright!" He said with a sigh.

"Couldn't you use your magic to grow it back?" I asked him.

"Whose the Teacher here?" He asked.

"You are." I said with a sigh.

"Good." He said with a smirk before his tail wrapped around me and he carried me off. "Will be back soon." He told Fluttershy.

"Okay." She said before she turned to Angel counting his chips and noticed something on the table. "Angel is that my vibrator?" She asked nut he shook his head no. "Oh... okay." He said before she went upstairs to her room.

She took something from under her bed and it was a box. Once she opened it, it showed a collection of Butt-plugs in different shapes and sizes. She moved her tail out of the way, and it showed a pink butt-plug in her flank hole. She reached for it with her teeth, and pulled it out. The butter yellow pony then placed it with the other ones she used for a while now and was trying to look for a different one. "Oh this one looks perfect." She said and took out one and placed it on the floor sitting up.

It was a large red butt-plug and it had message bumps on it as well with a built-in vibrator and the tip of it moved around in a circular motion, even stretched longer as well. She bit her lip as she got a bottle of lube called Pinkie Love, and placed a few drops on it. Once she put the bottle away she faced her flank hole to it, and gently lowered herself down onto the sex toy, feeling it slowly sliding inside her other hole.

The lube she used made it allot easier and the bumps on it made her shiver as it brushed against her other inner walls, as it popped in place when she sat down on it. She took a breath of fresh air as she lifted herself up and walked over to her mirror facing her flank to it showing the red toy moving around and it made her cheeks pink from seeing it.

She moved her tail in front of it, and it wasn't even noticeable. She smiled and went back under her bed putting the box of plugs back under her bed and taking out a small bag filled with ropes, gags, other sex toys, and other types of goodies. "Time to visit Dashie." She said with a smile as she flew out the window.

* * *

><p>It felt like forever as we flew, and I was getting tired of Discord carrying me. "I can fly to." I said with a board look and my hands were under my head.<p>

"Shhh." He hushed me, and I could only sigh before we landed down and he dropped my on my butt.

"Ow." I said as I stood up and rubbed my butt.

"This place looks perfect." He said with a smile, before he turned to me. "Okay before we begin I'll need to dig into you mind."

"What?" I asked him.

"It's nothing much, I'm just going to look into your memories to get a better understanding of you, so it can be helpful for controlling your chaos magic." He said with a smile.

"Okay I think I change my mind on this." I said before I backed away, but then I saw large strands of taffy sprout out from the ground and it wrapped around me like a mummy holding me in place.

"Oh relax." Discord said as he appeared behind me and his eagle claw was pointing to my ear. "I do this to Celestia all the time in her sleep, and I found out some interesting things as well about her. Turns out she does love cake, and her Molestia side does get the best of her." He said.

I blushed when he said that, and tried to wiggle free of the candy binds. "Common, I don't like this."

"Too late." He said before he stuck his finger into my ear and it went deep inside my head making me shiver from it, and my eyes twitched from it moving around. "Lets see... your a human... given powers of chaos... heavy metal... metal, metal, metal. You like that music don't you?" He asked until he found something and tried to look but he couldn't. "Odd... something is blocking me from looking into this memory. I guess someone wants to keep their personal life kept that way." He tried again but it's power was too strong even for him. "Ah well I guess I'll keep going through your other stuff."

He then found something unexpected. "Oh what's this? ...a Rule 63 version of yours truly?" He asked before he smiled.

I tried to block it out but he kept tinkering with my memories. "St-Stop, it's not like tha-" More taffy wrapped around my muzzled silencing me and I heard a female giggle. I saw Eris appearing over my vision with a smile.

"Now, now. I know a lie when I hear one." She said with a smirk and nuzzled my nose. "Oh and it looks like you have a thing for Molestia, Gamer Luna, Human Twilight, Tied up Rainbow Dash, Sexy Applejack, and other ponies doing naughty things to. Oh even Cadence and R63 Shining Armor as well." She giggled. "Whether they be, normal, anthro, or humans. And what else, what else?" She asked and her eyes widen. "Girls from a game called Sonic the Hedgehog? A comic of anthro furries?, you really love furries don't you?"

The only thing I could do now was blush from her looking into me private life, and I did like those kind of things after all. Then she giggled even more and pointed at something below me, and my eyes widen and my pupils were peas as I saw a harden dragonhood, and the worst part was that it was mine. I felt embarrassed now be cause of it but Eris could only smile as she flew right in front of me.

"Okay I think that's enough memory watching for now." She said with a smile. "Now their also another... thing as well." She said looking at my rod and licking her lips. "And that's to keep your mind focus, soooooo I'm gonna releave your chaoshood."

"Mmm!?" I mumbled through my candy gag.

"Oh it's not that bad." She said before she slithered herself closer to me, and she had an evil smile on her face. "I do this to some of the ponies all the time, Change their gender from girls to boys, tie them up and give them a good release to enjoy." She said before she got closer to my rod and kissed it.

She kissed it again, and licked it as well. "Hmmm." She tapped her chin before she took it all into her mouth, and licked it around coating it in her spit and she sucked on it up and down. "Mmmmmmmm." She moaned from how it tasted like some delicious food just made.

I never thought that this would be happening a R63 version of Discord blowing me in the middle of nowhere I didn't know whether to be felt honored or embarrassed. Her eyes were glued to mine and she winked at me before I felt her snake tongue wrapping around my chaos cock and stroking it in her mouth, and it felt so good but it was getting even more worse for me. I felt her teeth gently biting down on the base of my rod sending waves of pleasure through my body and making me twitch and moan from it.

I wanted to cum badly now, I just wanted to cum from how good this was feeling. I wanted to blow my load into her mouth. "Common Havoc show me that chaotic side you've got." She said as she now jerked me off hard and fast making my vision swim, and then it happened.

My own dragon rod shot it's load right into her mouth and she took it all. Some of it got on her face but she didn't care, she wanted every last drop I had. She sucked me off again to do that and she licked her lips. "My, my Havoc you have a really delectable flavor apart from the other ponies I relived and it's allot to."

I could only nod as I felt so much better, I was kind of a long time since I even masturbated and never really thought of it since I got here.

The taffy binds that held me loosened up and I was placed down on the ground with a smiling Eris looking down at me. "Just rest for a little bit, and will start your lesson soon." She said before she turned her back to me and shook her ass, and I could see both her holes. "Be a good boy and you'll get more rewards as well."

I nodded even if I didn't want much of that, but at least I'll get to learn to perfect my chaos magic But I felt sleep getting the best of me now.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and found myself back in the Blank World, and back as a human this time I could see Bladehenge along with the Iron Head stage in front of it and it looked amazing. "Oh there you are." I heard Prophecy, and she was on top of the stage before she jump and floated down to me. "Like what I done with the Blank World?"<p>

"It's great and all, but I thought we would talk after I defeated Matthew." I told her.

"Oh right." She said with a blush. "I'm sorry I started improving this place and making it suitable to your liking." She said and pointed down and when I looked down I still saw the same stain glass floor that I first landed on. "I still kept the glass floor as well."

"That's nice." I said with a smile. "But please I want to know why I have the Heavy Metal powers, and quick... Eris kind of gave me... a chance for a nap."

"I know." She said with a giggle. "Alright the reason why you have those powers is because... they are 'VERY' real."

I was a bit stunned when she said that. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"You see the power of Ormagöden is very real, and the fire beast he once was, was once real as well." She told me. "Not long ago the Fire Beast Ormagöden, once helped the First ones of Equestria cast down Paradox with his power along with the Elements of Harmony. It was because of him this world was brought back to Peace once more." She said before pointing at my necklace. "That little necklace was made from his own flesh and power, and was given to the Equestrian lands."

"So I used some of his power?" I asked looking at the necklace.

"In a way yes." She said with a nod. "Only a person of a true heart for music can use it's power, and that person is you Riles. You are the Roadie who must rise up to this evil who threatens this world."

"Hell yeah!" I said with a smirk before I snapped out of it and shook my head from too much ego. "Okay... I don't know much about being a hero or this chosen one stuff but if you need help then I'm your guy."

"That's good to know." She said with a smile. "Just remember this when fighting your chaos powers will be disabled when you change into your Heavy Metal Mode." She said. "So that power is all you can rely on."

"Heavy Metal Mode?" I asked tapping my chin. "I like it, I'll just call it HMM."

"Wonderful." She said with a smile. "Good luck with practicing your chaos magic." She said with a giggle before everything faded away again.

* * *

><p>I woke up again seeing a pair of chaotic eyes looking at me before I realized whose they were. "Eris?" I asked.<p>

"That's me." She said with a smile as she sat on my lap. "And it looks like your rod went down."

"It looks like it." I said as I sat up and she nuzzled my face again.

"When this is done I am so doing this more often." She said with a smile, before she got off me and hovered in the air. "Okay will start with the first basic of chaos magic... Imagination, and Bending Reality." She said before she snapped her fingers and appeared an anthro Lopunny. "And Yes I also know about Anime, and Mange now." She said with a smirk.

"So do I just try to make my thoughts physical?" I asked.

"Well Duh, of course." She said. "Try to make one of these game or anime characters appear before you."

"Okay." I said and focused on something... but what should it be? I then snapped my fingers and Krystal from Starfox appeared and she was in her skin-tight blue outfit.

"Oh a fox." Eris said with a smile. "Looks like your already learning quick, but does she have 'Everything'?" She asked before she flew over to and ripped off the suit Krystal had on and it showed her naked blue furry body, from her perfect sized breasts, ass, hips legs, and everything else. "Oh she does." Eris said with a smirk. "Well done."

"Th-Thanks." I said with a blush.

"But does she have the same ego?" Eris asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Is she able to act one her own will?" She asked.

"Um... Krystal, how are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh I'm doing fine." Krystal said with a smile. "And I'm at your service to." She said licking her lips.

"Oh you are so naughty Havoc." Eris said with a smirk. "Okay lets try something inanimate. Try to do that."

"Alright." I said and focused my magic and made a large sectional couch big enough for seven people.

"Good but try making a two person couch." She said.

I focused again, and ended up making a bunk-bed style couch, then a couch Picasso style, and a couch without any fabric on it. "Common." I said to myself until I made a perfect couch and Krystal sat on it with her legs opened up showing everything. "Okay are we done yet?" I asked with a blush.

"Just one more thing for today." Eris said. "Changing your form."

"Alright." I said with a nod.

"Now it should be easy for you." Eris said. "Gender, or species should be simple enough."

"Okay." I said and tried to think of what to change into, and thought of something. "I know." I focused my power and changed into a pale blue Glaceon. "How's this?"

"Fluttershy would love you right now." She said with a smile. "Now change back and try gender."

"Okay." I said and changed back and then focused my gender and I changed into a female Draconequus.

"Hello hot stuff." She said with a smile. "Well that ends it for today."

"Already?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said before she gave me a graduation diploma and one of those square hats with a tassel on it, on my head before she took it back and tossed it into the air. "Your now an official spirit of chaos, and have a nice life." She said before she tossed me into a catapult before she pulled a lever and I was tossed into the sky, and left behind a twinkle just like in those anime.

"He'll learn." She said with a smile and noticed their was a drop of his cum left on her cheek, and she licked the rest of it cum off giggling from his taste.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 29 : Now use to Chaos Magic<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay Zombies, Turrets, Guns, Swords, Characters that I prefer. Check times Five." I said as I now gotten use to my chaos magic and creating many characters as well.<p>

"You've gotten the hang of your magic Riles." Luna said with a smile.

"Well Eris did teach me after all." I said with a smile.

"Indeed." Luna said with a smile. "And I really have been enjoying that Brutal Legend game as well."

"It is the best." I said, before the things I made went away.

"So... how was Eris?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Intercourse."

I stumbled a bit and my face turned a bit pink. "I-It was good."

"How good?" She asked.

"Why are you asking this?" I asked her.

"Just to mess with you." She answered.

I sighed before I calmed down. "It's just... I never thought my first time would be with a female version of Discord."

"Believe me I know the feeling." She told me. "My sister can turn into Molestia sometimes as well."

"Yeah... I know." I said with a sigh.

"Wanna play two player again?" She asked me.

"That does sound good right now." I said with a smile.

"Well we have many games to choose from." She said showing many games she had in store, more than can be counted.

"Ponyshock?" I asked looking at one of them.

"Oh that's a good one, it's about an entire city under the ocean." She said with a smile. "Their's also another called Ponylord and it's where play as a Stallion in armor, and you control little imps."

It made me chuckle a bit when she said that, but I kind of liked the pony versions of these video games. "Oh here is one, Dead Island."

"Oh a nice choice." She said with a smile as she took it to her Hoof-BOX, and put it inside. "Luckily I have two TVs here and Two Hoof-BOXes.

"Two games as well?" I asked.

"Indeed." She said with a smile. "Alright I already have a Dead Island game in the other one, so when your ready just let me know."

"I'm ready right now." I said as I grabbed a controller and sat down in front of one of the TVs and Luna did the same.

"Lets do this!" We both said as the game started.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes Later . . .<strong>

"Ha! Molestia 20, Luna and Havoc Zero!" Molestia yelled through the head set. We got killed about 20 times before Luna shot a magic beam through both TVs we were using.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Luna said with the Royal Canterlot Voice.

I thought it was time to call it, on games and maybe give Luna a little break from it as well. "Hey Luna, how about we go outside."

She sighed, and took off her head set. "Alright if it will get us away from my sister." She said as we walked to the balcony and the smell of fresh air made her feel better.

"Hey Luna... When did you start playing video games?" I asked her.

"Well.. it was when Cadence was temperately living with us for the time." Luna told me. "I saw her playing something called Sailor Moon or something, I dunno. It peaked my interest and I wanted to know what it was, and she told me it was called a video game. She offered me to try it, and the next thing I knew I was beating levels and getting power ups, and all that other kind of stuff."

"Wow." I said with a smile. "I kind of spent most of my life playing video games myself."

She smiled a bit before she was sadden and looked at the ground. "I wish I could take back the life I spent."

"Why?" I asked her.

"I spent a thousand years on the moon because of my jealousy of my sister. It got the best of me and that's when Nightmare Moon was made." She said and it looked like she didn't enjoy saying it.

I went to her and hugged her with all my heart. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

The next thing I knew was that I felt her hooves hugging me back and I could feel tears soaking into my fur and I felt her cry into me. She must have been so lonely on the moon, and I wish I could help her.

"Riles?" She asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"C-Can you stay the night with me?" She whispered.

"If it's okay, I might need to tell Twilight." I whispered back.

"That can be taken care of." She said. "You have been the nicest person I have ever met in my life, almost as much as Twilight and her friends."

I smiled when she said that. "How about we have a sleep over?" I suggested.

"I've never been to one." Luna said.

"Then you in luck, cause I know some tips for the best sleep overs." I said with a smile.

"Thank you Riles." Luna said with a smile.

"First will need to make a fort." I said with a smile. "We can take some couch cushions and some sheets to make them."

"Okay." She said with a smile, before we went back inside and grabbed what we needed.

After a few minutes... or hours, just to make it easier, we made a nice couch fort with some bed sheets covering it... well we took the couches and faced them away from each other, and placed the sheet over them and had the cushions as second walls, with a door to go in and out.

"Their we go." I said with a smile. "We have our fort, now we just need some snacks."

"Way ahead of you." Luna said as she went to under her bed and it showed a box, filled with different snacks and drinks.

"You always keep a box of food with you?" I asked her.

"With my sister... Yes." She said as she took the box inside the fort.

I chuckled a bit and went inside with her, and it was nice and cozy with some triple layered blankets that acted as makeshift beds, with some more blankets to cover up in. "Well what do you think?" I asked her.

"I like it." She said with a smile. "So what do we do?"

If I was a girl I would suggest make overs, we already have snacks, we don't have many pillows so their was only one option. "Scary stories." I said with a smile.

"Oh I have one." Luna said with a smile. "It's called the Headless Horse."

* * *

><p><strong>Someti- Okay I think you get the idea . . .<strong>

"And their standing behind them was... The Headless Horse!" She said before unknown lighting flashed and I saw a monster in front of me before I screamed like a little girl and it made Luna laugh as she uncovered herself.

"Hazah! I scared you." She said with a triumph smile.

"Y-Yeah you did." I said calming down, but realized that it was now storming outside.

"Looks like the pegasai are at it again." Luna said with a sigh. "I'll need to take care of something first." She said before she left the fort and went outside. Her horn glowed brightly and even from under the thick clouds I could see the moon raising up into the sky. "I kind of got side tracked." She said as she came back.

"Well I bet it must be a wonderful night sky out." I said with a smile. "Cause I love the night you bring."

"Oh stop your just saying that." She said with a blush.

"I mean it, if I could stay up through the night I would spend it with you." I said with a smile.

She smiled but then she yawned. "Huh... this has never happened before."

"I guess that story and moon raising took more out of ya huh?" I asked her. "Cause I'm kind if tried to."

"It must have." She said as we went back inside the fort. "Riles... could you sleep with me, and I mean spend the night here."

"Yeah I can." I said before Luna took off her shoes, crown, and necklace. Leaving her truly exposed in front of me, but she was an amazing sight to see now.

She laid next to me, facing me and smiled. "Goodnight Riles."

"Goodnight Luna." I said with a smile as I watched her go to sleep, and soon I went to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Underground Laboratory . . . . . Duh<strong>

As the night took over Equestria, the evil forces that were sent here now had a different operation set in motion.

"Just you wait you little punk." Lucas said as he got his skateboard. "I'm coming for you." He said before realising what time it was. "...Right until morning." He said before going back inside his quarters and to bed.

But inside the capsule was something, no one should ever witness for lies something that could tear the world itself into stardust.


	5. Movies and Action Stunts

_**The Age of **_**_Titans_**

_**From the oceans of blood came new life, the worst of which was the Tainted Coil. With the twisted forms of the First Ones, but the angry power of Ormagöden - they were hated, feared, and almost exterminated. **_

_**Instead, they were saved by a majestic race of Titans, who inherited the strength and size of the Fire Beast, and the purity and beauty of Aetulia. **__**They took pity on the small creatures, and adopted them as pets. **_

_**They hid their deformities with severe, restrictive garments, and the Coil endured the pain because, more than anything else, they wanted to look exactly like their beloved, merciful masters.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Movies and Action Stunts<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lucas is moving out." Jericho said.<p>

"Good." Gideon said. "The sooner we deal with that pest the better."

"Right." Jericho said as he went to the computers. "Dark Chaos project will be operational with in Five Months and Six days." He said as he typed in his log and walked away from the computers.

He left the room and headed to an elevator, taking him up several floors and to the third floor where their was a Biosphere-like city where it had rain coming down over top of it. "Spring, Summer, Fall, even Winter." He chuckled a bit. "Another thing that's always built." He said before he saw his Buddy Lucas skateboarding across several building and doing several tricks before he landed down.

"Jerry." Lucas said with a smirk. "I knew you would show up."

"Of course I would." Jericho said. "The Dark Chaos will be up and running in Five months."

"Awesome." He said with a smirk. "I'm just getting warmed up for that Riles kid."

"Good." Jericho said. "He cannot interfere with our mission."

"I know." He said as he took his skateboard with him and he went to the elevator.

'I'm sorry kid.' Jericho thought as he walked away.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 30 : Luna's Room, and Makeshift<strong> **Fort**

* * *

><p>Sleep was a wonderful thing to ever enjoy, and it was even better for I was sleeping with the very pony that I adored in the show.<p>

I had my arms wrapped around her, and she had her front hooves wrapped around me as well. It felt really nice for someone like her to do this, I felt really happy to. But I know that it would be a long time before she would wake up until night again.

I picked her up and placed her in bed, before I used my magic to put everything back in place. I quietly left her room, and walked down the hall way however it felt really quiet and I knew that only meant one thing... Molestia.

I had to be cautious, cause the smell of sex filled the hallways. "Just do what Discord always does." I said to myself. "Be sneaky." I said as I started to sneak out, but when I turned the corner a pair of plump flanks met my vision, along with a winking flower and puckered hole.

"Morning Havoc." Molestia said with a smirk. "And it looks like you're right on time, my marehood has been itching for a long time now." She said as it was dripping with juices. I tried to back away, but I felt her magic aura grab me and I was lifted up and brought closer to her flanks. "Now, now. A lady must not be kept waiting." She said before she made me stick my tongue out and it went into her marehood.

I could taste her juices, and they actually tasted really good. But my muzzle ended up following inside it as well and it was held in place by her walls. "You not going anywhere until you make me cum." She said with a smirked, and she used her magic to force me to please her.

I tried to use my magic, but it felt like it was being blocked for some reason. "Oh and I also used the Elements on myself to nullify your chaos magic." She said with a smile.

I guess I had no other choice, but to please her before my air runs out. I kept licking her walls and even licking her G-spot making her shiver, and she leaked more juices that were dripping onto my mouth. "Oh yes... good boy... keep going." She said as she wiggled her flanks.

My lungs were burning from how strained they were from the lack of oxygen and I had to hurry but her pussy was sucking more of my face inside of her. My vision started to get blurry even if all I could see was white. I had to think of something and fast, so by instinct I balled my tollusk hand into a fist and sent it straight into her tight ring hard and fast.

She yelled in pleasure and I felt her walls get even more tighter as her womb filled my mouth up with hot liquid fire, which I was forced to swallow all of it and it burned my throat.

It felt like forever until I felt her pussy let go of me, and I dropped to the ground inhaling a breath of fresh air, mixed with the scent of oral sex I had to do. She turned to me and smiled before she lowered her face to mine and nuzzled me. "Not bad, but you need to practice more with your tongue." She whispered before she kissed me on the cheek. "Luna would really enjoy that as well." When she said that I blushed, before I was once again lifted up in her magic and placed back into the ground on my feet. Thankfully I was still able to stand straight.

"O-Okay." I said before she licked the juices from my muzzle.

"Good." She said with a smirk. "Cause I know you have a crush on her, but if you do anything to upset her... I'll see you in my dungeon."

"Princess, I would never do anything like that not ever." I said.

"Oh I know, I just like to mess with you." She said with a smile. "Now I hope you get to visit again soon, and invite me to your sleepover as well." She said before she fluttered away.

"Right." I said with a sigh, before I went off and maybe find a restroom, to wash the sex juice off.

* * *

><p><strong>Dissolving to Next Scene.<strong>

* * *

><p>I made it back to Ponyville, and everypony seem to have gotten use to me. But now I was board and wanted to do something but what? 'I know I could go see if Vinyl would like to hear more of my songs.' I thought before I flew off to her house, but before I could get halfway I saw Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.<p>

They looked to be building a very unstable stage, and dissuading a song. I thought that episode was already done, maybe their doing it again and I also noticed that their was a camera as well. I hovered down over to them and smiled. "Hey girls." I said with a smile.

"Oh hi Havoc." Applebloom said with a smile.

"Hey girls. What are you girls doing?" I asked them.

"Well were making a stage for our Movie, but it's not going as we hoped." Scootaloo said, but as soon as she finished the top of the child-built stage fell apart. And yes they even have movies here, check the Episode called One Bad Apple, and the song Bad Seed.

"Sorry to hear that." I said, before I got an idea and lowered my head down to them like an upside-down U, at them. "Do you want any help?" I asked them.

"Well Miss Cheerilee did say that we could have help." Sweetie said. "But you can't use Chaos magic."

"No problem." I said with a smile before I raised myself back up and turned back into a human.

"That hooman look still looks wired." Scootaloo said before she smiled. "But the outfit your wearing rocks."

"Thanks Scootaloo." I said with a smile before I went and got a 2x4, and put it in place on the stage before putting a piece of playwood on it, and grabbing a hammer and nail before hammering it in place.

"Also is their any other songs you have?" Sweetie asked.

"Yeah, I do actually." I said with a smile, as I nailed another board to the stage.

"Well I was wondering if you could help us out with some song Lyrics as well." She suggested.

"I don't mind, just let me know what song you need help with and I'm on the case." I said with a smile.

"Oh and we also need something to make this stage look more... eye-seeing." Applebloom suggested.

"I think I know the perfect thing for that." I said, before putting the roof of the stage back up.

"Your not annoyed by us asking?" Scootaloo asked.

"Hey when I was your age, I use to do countless kinds of chores for my land lady. So this is no problem." I said but I felt sad now Maria must be worried about me, and her family might be as well.

"You alright Havoc?" Sweetie asked, and I shook my head a bit.

"Y-Yeah." I said as I started to redo the roof of, the stage. "Just had a little moment."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Applebloom asked.

"Maybe later." I told them, with a smile. "Right now we need some curtains, and then get you girls some music."

"Right!" They said at the same time, before they jumped in joy.

"I'll go get my scooter." Scootaloo said with a smile as she ran off, but Sweetie looked uncomfortable when she said that.

"You okay Sweetie?" I asked her.

"I'm not much of a fan for Scoots's riding." She told me. "She's a bit too fast."

That was something I understood since I use to ride the bus, the was driven by a stranger who was using the rear view as a mirror to shave. "Well how about you I go with you, and I'll carry you as I fly?" I suggested.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course." I said before changing back into a Draconequus. "I'll make sure were at a safe flying distance, and I'll fly nice and slow to.

"Okay." She said as she hugged me, and I hugged her back before picking her up. We heard the sound of buzzing and we saw Scoots with her helmet and she was riding her trusty scooter to us.

"Ready?" She said, until she noticed Sweetie in my arms and giggled. "So are you two a couple now?"

"Oh ha ha Scoots." Sweetie said. "Havoc offered me a lift to my sister's shop."

"What?" Scoots asked as she stopped giggling. "But I thought you like to ride in the wagon."

"I do but... you kind of go too fast, and I kind of get scared." Sweetie said. "Remember that time you jumped that broken bridge and we almost didn't make it?"

"Yeah." Scoots said with a sigh. "Even if their was a river below us."

"So I might go with Havoc." She said and thought of something. "But hey on the plus side their extra room for the supplies."

"Hey she's right Scoots, Havoc will save us a second trip." Applebloom said with a smile.

"Well that is a good thing." Scoots said trying to like it. "Well let's get going." She said as Applebloom got her helmet on, and jumped into the wagon, before Scoot's wings started to buzz before she drove off but it wasn't as fast.

"Let's go to." I told Sweetie as I flapped my wings before jumping a foot into the air, and flew after them. But it wasn't hard since the other girls weren't going as fast. Sweetie held onto me and had her eyes closed, I could tell that she felt safe with me.

As I flew, I now thought about the Deuce (aka) Druid Plow. It would be epic to have that car with me, but I think it's engine would scare the ponies. Possibly disturb the peace, but still that is a nice car even if I can fly anytime I wanted.

Maybe I could use my chaos magic to make my own Druid Plow or something.

"Havoc were here." Sweetie told me, as she pointed to the shop.

"Oh okay." I said as I carefully landed down, and gently placed her down.

"Oh hello Darling." Rarity said with a smile. "Did Sweetie Bell, do anything."

"No not at all." I told her. "She and her friends asked me to help them with something, and I said yes."

"Oh that's so sweet of you." Rarity said with a smile.

"We need some curtains." Sweetie told her big sister.

"Oh... well I think I have some used fabric that I don't need anymore." Rarity said. "I can go get it, but please no playing inside my shop I'm still not finished with my other dresses."

"Okay." Sweetie said, as we went inside Rarity's shop and looked around, their was more dresses inside here than thought. It was like a jungle of fashion.

"I'll just need a minute to find the fabric." Rarity said. "You girls, and Mr Havoc can go into the kitchen and wait."

"Okay." We said as we 'journeyed' through the dress jungle, and found the lost temple known as the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Elementalwarrior: "Okay that was just cheesy."<p>

Havoc: "Oh this coming from the guy who not much creative."

Elementalwarrior: "Hey I can't help it you know how I am when I never think ahead of stories."

Havoc: "True."

Elamentalwarrior: "So can I get back to the story now?"

Havoc: "Right Sorry."

* * *

><p>"How about we get a snack?" Scootaloo suggested.<p>

"Were not gonna stay long Scoots, we have a stage to finish building." Applebloom told her.

"I know, but I'm hungry." Scoots answered, as her stomach growled.

"Hey how about I make you girls something as a quick bite?" I suggested.

"You can do that?" Sweetie asked with a smile.

"Of course, I use to cook all kinds of stuff when I was living at my old home." By the time I said that, the memories of Maria and her family came back to me, like a scrapbook. By the Titans they must be worried about me since I haven't came back after a full month.

"Havoc?" Applebloom asked, but didn't get a response until she tapped my arm.

Thanks to her I snapped out of it again, and sighed. "Sorry just some bad memories again." I said with a small smile. "But I'm fine now."

Even if Applebloom wasn't like her sis AJ she could tell a lie as well, but she respected those around her... until her stomach growled as well. "Well now I'm hungry to." She said with a huff.

"Me three." Sweetie said as her stomach growled as well.

"Well not to worry." I said with a smile. "I know the perfect lunch to make for you girls, and it's a very good and popular food where I came from."

"What's it called?" Scootaloo asked

"Potato Croquettes." I said with a smile.

"Croc-cakes?" Applebloom asked.

"Cro-quettes." I corrected the bow wearing filly. "It's like a small bread crumbed fried food roll, and trust me their really good."

"How do you make them?" Sweetie asked.

"I'll need to get some ingredients to make them, so I'll need to head to the market." I said and it was a good thing I did some odd jobs around town to make some money, even if I can just bend reality anytime I wanted. "Will need Six potatoes, mozzarella, chopped, grated parmesan, onion salt, parsley, eggs, dry bread crumbs, and some olive oil." I finished those were the very items used to make Potato Croquette.

"I definitely think the ponyville market, has those kind of items." Applebloom said.

"Then once we got what we need here, we can stop by that place and get them." I said with a smile.

"Deal!" All three said with smiles.

"Here you are girls." Rarity said as she came into the kitchen with some fabric, their wasn't much of them, but their was more then plenty for what was needed. "And do be careful theirs not much if it and I won't be able to get any more for a long time for right now."

"Don't worry, will be careful with them." Sweetie said as she hugged her sister making her smile.

"Will see you around Rarity." I told her with a smile, but then Rarity motioned for me to come over to her and when I did she hugged me.

"Thank you for looking after my sister." She said with a smile. "You really are a good friend."

"I-It's no problem." I said with a chuckle, before I felt a tug on my tail.

"Common Havoc let's head to the market." Scoots said.

"Alright, alright." I said with a sigh. "Take care." I told Rarity as the orange pegasus filly pulled me away.

"Ta-ta Darling." Rarity said as she waved goodbye to us.

As we got back outside the wagon was stuffed with the cloth we got, but Applebloom managed to fit right inside their.

"Okay Sweetie ready?" I asked her, before she jumped in my arms again.

"Ready." She said with a smile, before mine and Scoot's wings and we both took of heading for the market.

* * *

><p>Lucas watched them from a distance and saw the Draconequus, Jericho told him of how they met in his old school but now what he had to do, needed to be done. "Sorry Jericho, but he needs to go." He said as he rode his skateboard down the hill, doing impossible tricks as he went down.<p>

He was the stunt man after all and he would be a challenge for the young spirit of chaos, and he would have something from Jericho to help him, but that's for later.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Time Later. . . Back at the redone Stage.<strong>

"Okay this should do it." I said as checked the items that I bought from the store, even some white rice to make as well.

"That looks good." Sweetie said with a smile as she stood by me every second.

"And it will get better." I said, Luckily I can use my magic to make some pots and pans to cook the food in. "Alright first will need some of these." I said before I pulled a apron from nowhere and placed it on with a logo on it saying 'Rock-out with the Cook' and a took to place on my head.

I still knew the recipe Maria taught me like a book, and it was as simple and easy as making a bowl of cereal.

_Cover potatoes with salted cold water (2 teaspoon for 4 quarts) in a large pot, then simmer until tender, about 15 minutes. Drain the potatoes and chill them in a large bowl until cooled down, it might take about 45 minutes._

_Then mash the potatoes, and stir in cheeses, onion salt, parsley, 1/2 teaspoon pepper, and salt to taste. Stir in 1 egg as well._

_Form the potato mixture into 24 oblong croquettes (about a scant 1/4 cup each). Then Lightly beat the remaining 2 eggs in a shallow bowl and put bread crumbs in another shallow bowl._

_Dip 1 croquette into egg, letting excess drip off, and roll in bread crumbs to coat. Transfer to a parchment-paper-lined baking sheet. Repeat with remaining croquettes._

_Heat 1/2 inch oil in a 12-inch heavy skillet over medium-high heat til it shimmers. Fry croquettes in batches, turning occasionally, until golden brown, 4 to 5 minutes per batch. and lastly Transfer to paper towels to drain._

The girls were amazed at how great I can cook, but Scoots's tummy was going mad now. "It's like waiting for dinner until it get's to night time." Scoots said with a graon.

"Yeah until when you realize it's night time." Applebloom said as she finished putting up the new curtains, so the inside of the stage looked like it was nighttime. "And theirs never time, to do anything at night."

"Who would even want food at three in the morning anyway?" Scoots asked.

* * *

><p>Pinkie was sleeping in her bed happily, until her alarm clock went off walking her up. The moment she opened her eyes they widen and she grinned from seeing the time. "Oh boy, 3 AM!" She cheered.<p>

She got up and removed the covers showing a box in her lap and opening it showing a rainbow cupcake that she took out and took a bite from it smiling while she was eating.

* * *

><p>"And that should do it." I said as I finished making the Potato croquettes, and white sticky rice for them. I had the food on a single tray before I placed it on the ground. "What do you think?" I asked them.<p>

"They look like cake rolls." Applebloom asked.

"Trust me they are good." I said with a smile.

Sweetie got one with a pair of purple chopsticks I made for her, don't ask how she's able to do it with her hoofs that question is annoying.

She manage to get one of them with the chopsticks before taking a bits from it. "Oh my, this is good." She said with a smile before eating the rest.

Applebloom, and Scoots got their chopsticks and went to get some as well. Applebloom had a hard time with the utensils, and Scoots kept dropping one every time she tried to grab one.

"Got one." Applebloom said with a victorious smile before she took a bit of hers as well, and it's taste could almost rival the best apples made in her farm. "It's amazing."

Scoots still had trouble trying to grab hers, and she felt like giving up but I got one with my own two sticks, and gave it to her. "Here you go." I told her with a smile.

"T-thanks." She said with a small blush before she took a bite from it and she almost lost it when she tasted it. "Wow."

"See what I tell you? Can I cook, or can I cook?" I asked with a smile.

"How come you never did this before?" Scoots asked.

"Well I never really thought if it for a while." I said as I ate some white rice. "I mostly just did stuff without thinking."

"Didn't you ever have a dream or something?" Applebloom asked.

"Well... I probably wanted to be a singer, but at the same time a chef, and also at the same time, a roadie." I said.

"That sound tough." Applebloom said.

"It is, but I might still do that one day." I said. "And who knows it might make a difference some day."

"Oh I'm afraid that can't happen." Oh crap I know that voice. I turned around finding Lucas Lee, in his leather jacket, black skull shirt, worn-out denim jeans and shoes (obviously), but he also had his skateboard to.

"Common man their are kids here." I said as I quickly stood up and turned to him.

"It doesn't matter." He said as he raised his fists showing a pair of black spiked brass knuckles. "Your time is up." He said before he used his skateboard as a way to speed at me, and punch me in the fa- ERROR 1001011010010101011010

* * *

><p>Elamentalwarrior: "Oh hang on everyone, my computer glitched up on me. I might need a few minutes to reboot it." Turns off the power strip and the computer shuts off, turns it back on and pushed the power button on the computer turning it back on. "It's a really good thing that I'm gonna get a new one soon, this one is starting to wear out on me, and I mostly been watching YouTube on it." The computer then shows the desktop theme of a Brutal Legend poster. "Okay I'll need to get back to Google Chrome. . . Okay now Fanfiction. . . okay then docs. . . okay now where was I? . . . Okay now we can pick up where we left off."<p>

* * *

><p>I was sent through the air, passing through the unfinished stage and before I knew it I crashed into a tree so hard the foundation on it cracked and fell to the ground sending a cloud of dust into the air around me. I was coughing up a storm from how much dust I inhaled, and I felt a painful bruise on the right side of my face.<p>

I sat back up, and rolled off the tree landing on the ground before I stumbled back up. 'Son of a bitch, I'm surprised my teeth didn't break.' I thought before the Iron Heade Necklace appeared below my neck. I gripped it tight again.

It felt like I exploded, before I changed back into a human, the denim pants appeared on me from pieces to whole. Black fire covered my torso forming my shirt. Black metal covered my torso as well creating my leather vest, a pair of black leather bracelets covered my wrists and forearms before metal spikes emerged from them. A black leather belt wrapped itself around me and the Ormagöden idol appeared on it.

Liquid metal, formed into the The Battle Cry Sword, and the unknown matter converted into another object making the very guitar Clementine, before her guitar strings grew out and stuck themselves at the base forming the soothing sound she makes.

"Roadie: Heavy Metal Mode!" I yelled out doing the same pose Eddie did on the game cover. 'Why was my transformation more dramatic this time?' I asked as I looked at myself, before Lucas Skate boarded at me again ready to punch me, before I blocked it but it was still as strong as the first one.

'What the hell?' I asked, before he used his other hand to punch me in the stomach, and it made me look at my legs. Then I saw another fist of his go for my chin and uppercut me into the air. Before I could even touch the ground he grabbed me and spun around twice before throwing me a hundred feet away and into another tree, but this was a dead tree but it was as solid as stone which hurt like a bitch, and I started seeing orange and hearing a slow heartbeat, just like in the Brutal Legend game. Crap I was halfway close to dying.

"I'm the best stunt man in the League of Evil Exes." He said as he skated down the the tree I was on. "And no musical powers can help you out." He said before he started to punch the base of the tree really fast, and it acted like a wood-chipper.

I could feel the tree rocking back and forth, and I tried to get off of it. But it was too late as I felt the tree lean to one side and it was still going I saw a oak tree with branches, and branches of leaves on it, and jumped off it as best as I could. . . but I missed and hit the ground hard face down. "Ow." I said with a muffled groan.

I pulled my face out with a cartoonish pop sound. And rubbed my face, I then remembered that Lucas was fighting me and I quickly tried to reach for my guitar but it wasn't on my back, I tried to grab my sword but it was also not on my back. 'Crap he must have punched me so hard that they were knocked off me.'

"Look like you toys won't bail you out this time." Lucas said as he got off his skateboard.

"Then a good fist fight will have to do the trick." I said as I got up, my power slowly healing me.

Okay you know those Rock'em Sock'em Robots that were made in the late 1960's? It was kind of like this fist fight, along with Peter Griffin fighting that Giant Chicken. Okay are you serious?

* * *

><p>Elamentalwarrior: "Hey I can't describe everything okay."<p>

* * *

><p>I was able to land some punches on Lucas but, he landed one on me and it was same one where he left a bruise on my face, and it busted open a bit and started to bleed. I saw that he was about to punch my other face, but by instinct I leaned my head back dodging the other fist but still felt the force it gave off. It was like sticking your head out of a NASCAR window as it was racing at 200 mph.<p>

I gritted my teeth before I sent my head, at his head butting him right in the forehead knocking him back. I jumped and double kicked him far back from me, and sending him through several trees and he skidded across the ground.

I ran after him to where their was a really steep hill, Pinkie once told me that it was call Doom's Drop, and they used this hill for sled racing during winter. "Lucas Lee your contract is expired." I said as he got up.

"Alright I give." He said as he got up.

"Dude I seen Scott Pilgrim, I know your trying to trick me." I told him with my arms folded.

"So your not as dumb as you look." He said as he dusted himself off.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" I asked him, feeling offended.

"Well for one thing, you dress like a cliche metal rock star." He told me. "And I doubt you ever did any good action stunts."

"Really?" I asked him and looked down the hill and got an idea. "Alright then how about I challenge you to an skateboard race down this hill?" I asked him.

"A race against me?" He asked. "You brain must be jelly right now, like I said I'm the best stunt man in action movies."

"Then prove it." I told him with a smirk.

"You don't even have a skateboard." He said as his skateboard came back to him.

"Yes he does." Scootaloo said as she was riding her scooter, and Sweetie and Applebloom were in the wagon. When they got to my they hid behind me giving Lucas a mean look. Scootaloo took her scooter and pulled off the neck that the handle bars go into the plank of the scooter with her teeth. She spit it out and gave me the bottom part of her cherished ride. "He can use mine."

"Scoots that's your scooter." I told her.

"I don't care, I don't want you to lose to this jerk. Your a good friends to us especially Sweetie Belle." Scoots told me.

I looked at Sweetie and she had a compassionate look on her face, and it made my heart warm and I also felt my power rising as well. "Common Havoc show that guy you can do better things." She told me.

I knew that these three wouldn't take no for an answer, and I did start a fight that I lay as well finish. "Alright." I said as I took the 'new' skateboard Scoots gave me and got on top of it.

Lucas smirked as we both got into position and, we both knew that once that bird flies off from that branch it's game on.

The bird just looked at them, and sighed with a shrug before it flapped it's wings and took off flying.

We both then kicked the ground under us to get a head start before we now went over the hill, and started to pick up speed.

We both leaned down a bit to go faster, feeling the wind passing through our faces

I kept focused on the skateboard and the ground around me, and it looked as smooth as a marble table. But then came the tricky part, as we kept collecting speed, we started to feel hot.

I knew that this was the part where we would start to burn up from the velocity we were going through, and still picking up. Lucas looked more focused on beating me and he must have learned his lesson after Scott Pilgrim tricked him.

However my skin was starting to burn to, and I guess the fast heat couldn't be adsorbed inside of me since it wasn't fire.

We were only half way down the hill and it felt like forever. I knew this was stupid but I lowered down more picking up speed and receiving more of the acceleration burns as well. 'Common don't let the CMCs down." I thought.

Lucas was doing the same to as he was catching up to me again.

"Common Havoc do the dive!" Sweetie yelled, and reacting to what she said, I lowered more of myself down, and had my arms behind myself in a V-like fashion and before I knew it I was traveling so fast that it almost broke the sound barrier, my eyes were watering up, my face felt like I was behind a jet turbine as I went down the rest of the hill before I made it to the bottom and was skating away leaving behind a trail of fire.

Lucas was stunned by this, but he had a job to do, so he did the same but he noticed that his skateboard and clothes started to catch fire too quickly. 'Dammit!' He yelled as he slowly disintegrated. 'Sorry Jerry I guess I was too cocky again.' He thought before he made it to the bottom, and the only thing the was rolling were 25 bits from where Lucas was, and the brass knuckles that were now glowing red from the heat of the race.

After slowing down, to stop I looked down and saw that Scoots's scooter was burnt like fire wood and it fell apart under my feet. I felt so bad for destroying her scooter, but I needed to see if they were okay. I ran back to Doom's Drop, and saw the ashes of Lucas's remains, and the money he left behind. Along with a pair of brass knuckles that were on the ground, the same ones he used on me earlier.

"What the hell's going on here?" I asked before I picked up the coins, and I saw that the brass knuckles were still glowing hot but when I accidentally touched one of them instead of getting burnt his time, it turned into liquid and absorbed into my skin. Just like how Patel's sword did the same thing.

I looked at the other brass knuckle and touched it and it also turned to liquid, and absorbed into my skin. This was both wired and cool. But my focus was on letting the CMCs know that I was alright.

It was a tough climb up this Celestia forsaken hill, but I manage to climb up it. 'Wait why didn't I just change back and fly up here?' I asked myself. 'D'oh!'

"Havoc?" Applebloom, Scoots, and Sweetie asked, before they saw me and they raced up to me, and jumped in my arms making me fall on my rear.

"H-Hey girls." I said as they hugged me tight, and they looked like they were crying.

"W-We thought you were going to... to." Sweetie tried to say but she didn't want to ever say the word 'Die'.

"I know Sweetie." I said as I hugged all three of them back. "I'll never do something like that again."

"You better not, or I'll buck you in the shins." She said with anger but her compassion over took it, and she was berrying her face into my chest.

"Scoots about your scoot-" I tried to say but she hugged me tight.

"Forget the scooter, I'm just glad your okay." She said.

I felt like I was gonna cry to, and I felt some tears flowing from my eyes and running down my face. I couldn't say anything else so I just hugged them back and best as I could. This even gave me an idea for a song for them as well.

* * *

><p>It got to 7:30, in Ponyville and the outdoor silver screen in Ponyville's outside theater was displayed for many citisens of Ponyville to watch.<p>

"Fillies and Gentlecoalt of Ponyville!" I announced with a smile. "I am pleased to welcome you here tonight for our presentation, these three young fillies have worked hard and long to give you this music video to enjoy." I said as the film protectorate shined on the screen and it showed the numbers counting down on it.

'10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1.'

* * *

><p><strong>Cutie Mark <strong>**Crusaders: Heavy Metal Edition**

**[Scootaloo]**

_Look, here, are three little ponies,__Ready to sing for this crowd,_

_Listen up, 'cause here's our story __I'm gonna sing it_

**[Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo]**

_Very loud!_

**[Scootaloo]**

_When you're a younger pony _

_And your flank is very bare __Feels like the sun will never come _

_When your cutie mark's not there __So the three of us will fight the fight _

_There is nothing that we fear __We'll have to figure out what we'll do next_

**[Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo]**

_Till our cutie marks are here!_

_We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders __On a quest to find out who we are _

_And we will never stop the journey __Not until we have our cutie marks_

**[Scootaloo]**

_They all say that you'll get your mark_

_When the time is really right __And you know just what you're supposed to do _

_And your talent comes to light __But it's not as easy as it sounds _

_And that waiting's hard to do __So we test our talents everywhere_

**[Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo]**

_Until our face is blue __We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders _

_On a quest to find out who we are __And we will never stop the journey_

_Not until we have our cutie marks __We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders _

_On a quest to find out who we are __And we will never stop the journey _

_Not until we have our cutie marks!_

* * *

><p>Once the song was over, everypony started to cheer for the three fillies. They deserved the credit for making the move, I just provided the song and music for them.<p>

I also watched the show from the top of a floating pillow-cloud, with the three fillies sitting with me. "Your the best Havoc." They said before they hugged me again, and I hugged them back.

"Thanks girls, and I hope we will get to do this again." I said with a smile.

"Oh you bet!" They said with giggles as they kept hugging me, this was the best day for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the underground base or lab or... Whatever!<strong>

Jericho was working on the Dark Chaos project, and it's data still read that it will be operational in 156 days. "Barely a month and it still doesn't have enough power." He said to himself.

"Mr Jericho." One of the sexy scientist asked for his attention.

"Yes?" He asked her, while looking at the data.

"It's Mr Lee." She said. "I'm afraid he's been defeated."

Jericho's heart skipped a beat, but it was hardly noticed by the woman. He looked down at the controls and closed his eyes. "If their is anything else you can go." He told her.

"Well he told me that if anything happened to him... he wanted to give you his chopper." She told him as she took out a set of keys from her cleavage.

The memories hit Jericho like a rocket, he remembered helping Lucas building a motorcycle that could handle stunts just as perfect as Lucas would. "Okay then." He said he was angry but he kept his cool and knew that using rage would only be pointless.

The woman nodded, before she gave him the keys Lucas had, and left the floor leaving him to his thoughts.

He looked back to the controls and tightened his fist before he left the floor as well, and rode the elevator to another floor where his quarters was. Passing through another hallway where his own room was in.

It looked like one of those biker joints, but it had a warrior's Dojo as well combined with it. It had a smaller computer consul and schematics of inventions.

Their was also a bar as well with all kinds of drinks.

He even had a collection of bandannas as well, hey people like hobbies.

But that wasn't the posit for he walked upstairs to where their was a bed, a work bench along with a safe that looked to be like a level 1000 type of safe. He walked over to it, and typed in several dozen codes, placing his finger prints on the pads, letting it scan his eyes, and even wanting an audio password to.

But you might find that boring so were gonna skip that.

The safe opened up, and the only thing that was inside was what looked to be like one of those Green Lantern rings. Only it was black with red markings on it, on the front part of it where the symbol resides wa and a V put together on it.

He picked it up and could feel it's power emitting from it. "My family's ring, passed down from the first generation of the Lancer clan." He said to himself before putting the ring on his right middle finger.

He closed his eyes and gripped his hand tight, before he started to say something that made the ring begin to glow.

_"With Blacken Hatred of Hellish red, Brings the Painful Agony of Darkest Dread._

_Ripping your Spirits apart of all that is true, Your Fate is sealed for only Destruction awaits you."_

When he finished the ring glowed bright with black and red, and it emitted an aura of black and red around his hand. When he opened his eyes once more his eyes glowed red as well before they returned to their dark color.


	6. Rallying an Army

_**Speed of Metal**_

_**The Titans mined Ormagöden's steel flesh from the ground, and found it retained the beast's desire for speed. **_

_**They forged swords that flew through the air so fast they could not be seen, and armor so light it made their warriors run faster. **_

_**They made chariots so quick it was hard to find beasts fast enough to pull them, and so they abandoned the beasts and made giant vehicles that moved with their own power. **_

_**These colossal hot rods were a rolling temple to Ormagöden, forged from his gleaming flesh. They had a fiery engine for a heart that roared with the mighty god's death cry, scattering the Titans' enemies as they carried their civilization across the globe.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Rallying an Army<strong>

* * *

><p>The Everfree Forest was silent when it was nighttime, but that's when it was most dangerous as well.<p>

However and unknown figure walked through the dark woods like it was nothing, stepping across the rotting leaves that were left on the ground. Passing through the wilderness like nothing was even there.

Wearing only a black cloak, and a hood covering the face.

Then came several Timber wolves surrounded the person, their teeth bear and growling.

The only thing the this person did was raise it's hand up showing only one finger... and I mean the index finger before she brought it down.

The Timber Wolves felt an powerful force that crushed them into dust within a heartbeat, before the person walked on. Saying not one word, and giving off a vibe that now sent the dwellers of the forest into fear.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 55 : Canterlot Castle<strong>

* * *

><p>I was summoned back to the castle by Princess Celestia, a few days after that incident with Lucas. I flew through the sky and landed down in the throne room area where she was. "You wanted to see me?" I asked her.<p>

"Yes, and I'm glad you arrived just in time." Celestia told me. "I fear that theirs going to be trouble in the future."

"How so?" I asked her.

"When I was sleeping, I had a dream of a dark figure with tremendous power." She said. "And it's coming here soon."

"Is their anything to do about it?" I asked with concern.

"Yes." She said and looked at me. "I need your help to form an army, cause I'm afraid that my ponies won't be enough and I can't risk losing them."

"I understand." I said with a nod. "Don't worry you just leave that job to me." I told her with a smirk. "Just tell me what I need to do and I'm there."

"Thank you Riles." She said with a smile. "First theirs a cave that has special gems that could help us. They can double a weapons power."

"Alright so where do I find this cave?" I asked.

"That's the tricky part." She said with a sigh. "It's in Diamond Dog territory." Oh boy I remembered those guys from the show, but with this power it shouldn't be a problem... right. "And I want you to try and recruit them for this army."

"Ah-uh-oh... okay." I said with a chuckle.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, not at all." I said before I took a deep breath. "I'll head down there and get those gems for ya."

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "Be safe."

"I will." I said. 'New Mission: Find the Cave in the Diamond Dogs's place, and Recruit them into the army.'

"Here take this map as well." Celestia told me giving me a rolled up parchment, I unrolled it showing a dessert like area.

"Alright." I said. "I'll be back soon, with an army fit for a Queen." I said with a smile as I ran out of the throne room, and outside taking off into the sky again.

She felt flattered when he said that, but she hoped that he could get the Diamond Dogs to help.

* * *

><p>I flew across the sky, passing by many clouds, seeing the sight below me with Luna, looking at the ponies doing their thin- Wait... "Luna?" I asked.<p>

"Hello again Riles." Luna said as she flew next to me with a smile. "I over heard you and Tia talking, and wanted to help."

"But shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked her.

"Yes but were celestial beings, so we don't truly need to sleep all the time. It makes work much easier for us as well." She said with a smile.

"Luna... are you sure?" I asked her.

"I am." She told me and looked at me. "I will provide myself as backup in case you can't speak for our ponies."

"Okay." I said before we landed on a cloud, and looked down below.

"This is the place." Luna said. "That cave is where the gems are, along with many diamond dogs forced to mine the gems."

"Forced? But theirs no gate." I said.

"Their is no gate, these diamond dogs have nowhere else to go. Never given tools, and forcing themselves to break through rock and stone with their own thick skulls. Just their fathers, and theirs fathers's fathers, and so on. Unable to function outside the real world." She said with a sorrow tone. "What do you do with a bunch of children who do nothing but bang their heads all day long?"

The moment she said that, I felt like I was going to break out in tears. "We start a revolution Luna." I told her as I wiped my eyes. "Right now, It's time to sound the Battle Cry."

"The... what?" She asked tilting her head.

I brought out my guitar, and it looked like I didn't need to become a human for that. "I'll explain later, right now it time to liberate some solders." I said as I jumped down, and Luna followed.

We floated down to the cave and their weren't any guards, or a gate but we saw hundreds of Diamond Dogs, and they were using their heads to break the rocky wall. But if this was like in the game, I would need to find the right ones to play my song on.

They didn't seem to mind us walking down the cave's tunnel, only focusing on what they have been doing for so long.

Then I see some, Some diamond dogs wearing iron shackles, denim vests, with bananas, belts, and all that other stuff. "Okay Luna watch and be amazed." I said before I tuned the guitar, and played Battle Cry. Listening to my own melody playing and bringing my fist into the air, and sending off a wave of energy around me.

The Diamond Dogs that heard that music stopped and were baffled from this new sound.

"Whoa... what is... that sound?"

"It's a devil screaming."

"It's a angel singing."

"It is creation's hammer upon the anvil of time."

"It Bucking awesome!"

"It's called... Heavy Metal." I said with a proud smile. "And it's the real reason why you should bang your heads." I told them before I noticed a statue of their leader and pointed the neck of my guitar at it. "Not for that guy."

"Right." One of them said. "Screw this place, Lets get out of here."

"Metal!" Another Headbanger Dog cheered but then two more Normal Diamond Dog said.

"Hang on guys I know that it's been a little hard now, but this will work out." A Normal Diamond Dog said.

"Yeah if we keep up production and make a stronger flea-killing product, The Boss will let us go up to his pleasure palace." Another Normal Diamond Dog said.

"Theirs gonna be piles of girls and Cider and stuff." The first Normal Diamond Dog said.

The Headbanger Dogs looked at us, and back to their doppelgangers, before looking back to Luna and I. "... Were with them." One of them said.

Another Headbanger Dog gave the Normal Diamond Dog the one finger salute before walking up behind us.

This made the two Hair-banger dogs growled as us now. "Yeah? Well we have a good thing going here, and were not about to have you grease-bags ruin it." They both ran to a giant stone double door. "Guard!"

"Riot!"

"Walkout!"

The doors opened up, and it showed a Minotaur that was eight feet tall, and had a pair of iron gauntlets with diamond encreastment knuckles on it's arms. But it also wore a Zorro like mask over his eyes, he had on a black shirt that said security on it, and he also had on a pair of black leather pants. It growled as it came inside, and we could feel the ground shake a bit as it walked out.

"Yeah, those guys over their saying that their organizing a union." A diamond dog told the new monster.

It made the 'Mino Bouncer' growl again, and slammed it's gauntlets together.

"Were gonna tell the others." The Diamond Dogs said, tattle tails.

Luna and I were about to get ready and fight the beast, but the HB Dogs ran right in front of us and their shackles were now gold colored and they glowed with a red aura. They used their heads as blunt weapons as they bashed on the security monster.

He was able to bash some of them away, but they still kept coming. The outnumbered him and it made him collapse with a groan as he fell on his back.

"Whooo!" A HB Dog cheered. "That felt great."

"I wanted to do that for ages."

Another kicked the bouncer, and growled. "That's for killing charlie you bastard!"

"Whoa ho ho." I said walking up to them impressed by what they did. "See that? That was awesome. But with some help and a little practice you guys can be a force to reckon with. You all up for it?"

"Yeah!" They yelled and were even more pumped.

"Alright when I do this." I raised my Tollusk Claw with my guitar up in the air, and did the thumbs up. "It means you gotta follow me I would use a sword but I don't have one for the time."

"Right." They said.

"Okay now lets start walking in formation." I said as the six of us walked to a diamond dog statue, and when we got there the HB Dogs totaled it with their own heads turning it to gravel. "Awesome, now try another sigh. When I do this." I held out my Metal Beast paw into a 90 degree angle. "This means don't follow me, stay here and guard this spot."

"Got it." They said.

"Okay." I did it again, and said. "Defend this pile of junk with your life."

"Yeah." They said.

"Okay I'm gonna go over to that statue over their." I said as I walked over to the statue. "Okay I'm gonna turn around now and if I find anyone following me, I'm gonna be really disappointed." I turned around and saw that the HB Dogs along with Luna stood put there. "Alright, but now we need to huddle up for the finale." I said with a grin. "Over here." I commanded.

"Alright!" They cheered and ran to me.

"Of course." Luna said running to me as well.

As soon as they did the Dogs destroyed the second statue. "Right earn yourselves some destruction." I said with a chuckle as they turned it to gravel to. "Okay were gonna mix it up, see that last statue over there?" I asked and they nodded. "When I do this." I used my Metal Beast Claw to do the devil horns hand sign. "You go completely psycho on whatever it is I'm pointing at."

"Rodger!" They said.

"Okay go get em!" I yelled as I pointed at the statue with the same hand sign.

The Headbanger Dogs ran at the statue and obliterated it into gravel. "Rover sucks."

"Heck to Rover."

"I hate statues."

"Great work guys, now with that done it's time to free your fellow buddies." I said with a smile. "Were gonna bust everyone of your bros out of this place." I said as I called for them, and we ran to the gate the Mino-Bouncer came out of. I had them attack it and they used their own heads to break it down. Leading us down a pathway, where their was allot more Headbanger Dogs using their own heads as sledgehammers to break the rock.

But that wasn't all. In the center was some kind of giant pillar being turned by more Diamond Dog slaves that was stirring up broken stones slong with those gems, crushing it into gravel, then into sand. "Faster!" From the top of a floor like area was another Mino-Bouncer but he was twice as big, and wearing allot of metal bling just like Mittens from Brutal Legend... the one Eddie Calls in the first mission. "Keep Moving!" He yelled as he watched the Diamond Dogs slaves worked until one of them passed out. "Hey! No fainting the the gire!" He yelled once more and it made me and Luna angry

I played the Battle Cry Song once more and sending out another sound that got the Headbanger Dogs attention, and giving them another power boost. "What!?" You know I think I'll just call him Fingers.

"Uh oh." I said.

"Trespassers!" He yelled. "Destroy them along with the traitorous slaves!" Before we knew it more Normal Diamond Dog guards came and tried to attack, but thankfully our new buddies helped us defend off them. Luna and I went over to more of the slaves, and just like before I played the song to recruit them, and they helped their buddies.

"Is that all you got Fingers!?" I yelled at him with a smirk.

"Traitors! Animals! I rather see you all dead then freed!" Fingers yelled before he pointed his fist at the gire. "Cripple the grinding gire! Berry the ungrateful man-cogs!"

"What'd he say?" One of our HB Dogs said.

"Something about a crate full of Ham-hogs or something." Another said.

"Riles their are three columns holding this mechanism." Luna said. "I'll take one of them while you take the other two."

"Alright but be careful." I told her. "Some of you guys help her out, the rest defend one the other column." I commanded.

"Got it, roger, check, Right." Some of them said as a dozen HB Dogs went to help Luna, while ten of them went to the second column. I went to the third column and eight HB Dogs followed me.

We saw that a Mino-Bouncer was punching the third column and it looked like a lighting bolt. The HB Dogs that were with me instantly ran and went ape-shit on the guy.

I saw that Luna was using her magic to repair the second column that looked like a skull, the HB Dogs were keeping the Normal Dogs and Bouncers off her. Until it was fully repaired. She panted a bit from using that much magic, but she shook it off and used a spell to heal them.

The ten HB Dogs, were fending off the Normal ones, but their was two Bouncers over powering them. "Guys stay here and protect this column, I'm gonna help your buddies."

"Yes Sir!" They said and held their positions.

I ran over to them, and some of them were knocked out. I was about to play a song to give them a power boost. But then at the same time Luna used a spell to heal them. The HB dogs that were knocked out woke back up, with a grin they charged at the two Bouncers and head butted them hard doing double damage.

"That's right I can use a healing spell, but I'm still learning the repair spell." Luna said.

"Luna your awesome." I told her with a smile and it made her blush, before I kicked a normal Diamond dog away.

"Enough!" Fingers yelled and slammed his gauntlets on the floor.

"Luna, guys... I'll be right back." I told them and winked at Luna before I flew up to the floor I was on.

From behind him he turned to me with a glare and a frown, and I had a sucker in my mouth. I don't smoke.

"You think you killed them all don't you?" He asked. "But you forgot the others, my managers. The only two I can completely relay on. Fear." He lifted up his left fist showing a gauntlet with the words FEAR on it. "And Pain." He lifted up his right hand showing another gauntlet with the words PAIN on it.

I took the candy out of my mouth and tossed it to the side, before I smiled and punched my misshaped hand. This would be a piece of cake.

I then saw him jump high into the air, and he landed down on his fists creating a shock wave the sent me back, and it even damaged me as well.

"Damn." I said, before I rolled out of a punch that he tried to send to me, but then I felt him back hand me away from him again. 'What the hell, this is like nothing from the Game.' I thought before I got hit by another punch, this time I was able to block it with Clementine.

"It was a mistake to think that you could take me on." He said before he raised his fists into the air, but he got hit in the back by a blue beam of magic.

"Riles I got your back." Luna said as she flew over to me and used a healing spell.

"Thanks Luna." I said with a smile, and played some noted to make some lighting bolts that hit the big guy, and then struck the guitar strings for a pyro ball, below him.

When his stomach was showing, I tossed my guitar up into the air and flew at him. I used my chaos magic to make my fist the size of a truck tire before I punched him in the gut. I then caught my guitar, and then used ground shaker to shake the cave a bit, and a big rock fell and landed right on his head, making him see stars.

"Luna hold this." I said giving her my guitar and she held it in her magic. I poped the knuckles of my Paw and Claw before walking over to the brute.

"You'll pay for that." He said, as he struck me but I took it and upper cut him in the face, then a jab to his nose, and then a right cross.

Oh no he gave me a straight punch, but I punched him in the nose again, then another and another before he shook his head and slammed his fist down but I jumped to the side, but he got me in the face with his other fist. I wobbled before shaking it off to, but then he got me in the cheek, then my other cheek. He raised his fist up once more to finish me off. I felt woozy but I faintly heard a voice.

'Common kid you can do better than him, you too on two Evil Exes that were stronger than this loser.' A voice said.

Yeah... Yeah... YEAH! As soon as Fingers brought his fist down, I jumped back just in time to avoid it. I then jumped on his fist, and tightened my own fist, giving his a punch, to the left side of his face, and then one to his right side, and then a left one, then a right one. Left, right, left, right, leftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleftright!

I back flipped of his fist, and jumped at him, punching his dead center in his nose once more, and the force broke one of his horns, and busted his lip, and some blood came out of his nose as well. My punch sent him flying off the high floor and he fell from it landing down on the gire with a loud and hard thud.

He groaned as she barely got up. "Guards... all guards... code red... report-" He got pushed off by one of the HB Dogs rotating the gire, and he fell into the grounded up stones and gems, slowly sinking but leaving only his head sticking out. He had those swirly eyes like in those anime.

His headset fell to the ground right onto a stone. The HB Dogs we liberated were celebrating and they got bottles of booze with them.

But then the ground started to shake. Luna and I floated down to him, and she gave me back my guitar before more Mino-Bouncers came out from the doors around us.

"Uh ho... this is bad." An HB Dog said.

"Were gonna need another army." Another said, they turned to me and Luna.

I smiled and quickly ran to the head set, and took it from the rock and started to play Battle Cry again.

We could hear the music coming from all around us and it got all the HB Dogs attention, they were curious and stopped what they were doing and went to see what it was. They saw me playing the guitar and I kind of like what I was doing now cause I started to play Rock of Ages by Def Leppard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Def Leppard : Rock of Ages<strong>_

_Alright_  
><span><em>I got somethin' to say<em>  
><span><em>Yeah, it's better to burn out<em>  
><span><em>Yeah, than fade away<em>  
><span><em>All right, ow<em>  
><span><em>Gonna start a fire<em>  
><span><em>Come on<em>

_Rise up! Gather round_  
><span><em>Rock this place to the ground<em>  
><span><em>Burn it up let's go for broke<em>  
><span><em>Watch the night go up in smoke<em>

_Rock on!_  
><span><em>(Rock on!)<em>  
><span><em>Drive me crazier, no serenade<em>  
><span><em>No fire brigade, just Pyromania, come on<em>

_(What do you want?)_  
><span><em>What do you want?<em>  
><span><em>(I want rock 'n' roll)<em>  
><span><em>Yes I do<em>  
><span><em>(Long live rock 'n' roll)<em>

_Oh let's go, let's strike a light_  
><span><em>We're gonna blow like dynamite<em>  
><span><em>I don't care if it takes all night<em>  
><span><em>Gonna set this town alight, come on<em>

_(What do you want?)_  
><span><em>What do you want?<em>  
><span><em>(I want rock 'n' roll)<em>  
><span><em>Alright<em>  
><span><em>(Long live rock 'n' roll)<em>  
><span><em>Oh yeah yeah<em>

_Rock of ages, rock of ages_  
><span><em>Still rollin', keep a-rollin'<em>  
><span><em>Rock of ages, rock of ages<em>  
><span><em>Still rollin', rock 'n' rollin'<em>

_We got the power, got the glory_  
><span><em>Just say you need it and if you need it<em>  
><span><em>Say, "Yeah!"<em>  
><span><em>Ooh yeah<em>

_Now listen to me_  
><span><em>I'm burnin', burnin', I got the fever<em>  
><span><em>I know for sure, there ain't no cure<em>  
><span><em>So feel it, don't fight it, go with the flow<em>  
><span><em>Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme one more for the road<em>

_(What do you want?)_  
><span><em>What do you want?<em>  
><span><em>(I want rock 'n' roll)<em>  
><span><em>You betcha<em>  
><span><em>(Long live rock 'n' roll)<em>  
><span><em>I'm here<em>

_Rock of ages, rock of ages_  
><span><em>Still rollin', keep a-rollin'<em>  
><span><em>Rock of ages, rock of ages<em>  
><span><em>Still rollin', rock 'n' rollin'<em>

_We got the power, got the glory_  
><span><em>Just say you need it and if you need it<em>  
><span><em>Say, "Yeah!"<em>  
><span><em>Say, "Yeah!"<em>

_We're gonna burn this damn place down, woo hoo_  
><span><em>Down to the ground<em>

* * *

><p>Time felt like it had stopped as they looked at us, then they started banging their heads to the music and jumped off the gire and joined us in the fight against the Bouncers. I smiled and played some notes making lighting bolts and Pyro balls on them, but it was hardly necessary since they were out numbered by our new army.<p>

It was like ants and sugar, the HB Dogs were the ants and the Mino-Bouncers were the sugar as they were all taken down.

Once all of them were KOed, I put my guitar away and smiled again. "Listen up!" I called out for their attention." In honor of you guys were gonna call this new army Ironhead... with a 'E' on the end so people know that were not messing around!"

"Iron Heade!" One said.

"I like it." Another said with a smile.

"Right on! ...I don't get it."

"Now.. lets get back to Canterlot and get this Army Started!" I yelled out.

"IRON HEADE!" All the Headbanger Dogs yelled out.

"Well Riles... your first mission and your already assembled an army for us." Luna said with a smile.

"Looks like it." I said with a chuckle. "One more thing." I said and ran out to the entrance, with Luna following me. I played a song Recall Flag and it summoned a flag in front of us, but I also went to it and focused some of my chaos magic to give it an aura to let people know that this spot was now Ironheade turf.

Luna could feel the aura I made and it made her feel safe and welcomed. "You already mastered aura magic as well?"

"Yup." I said with a smile. "Remember when I was in the Canterlot Library?" I asked her.

"Yes." Luna said.

"I found those books of spells that let you use territory type of magic." I said with a smile and took out the map, and right where we were at, the map now had an Ironheade Symbol on it, along with a area covering the acres of land it stretched which was about a hundred acres. "All of that there is ours." I said with a smile.

"Well I'll be sure to let Tia know about this." Luna said. "We should make sure that the Royal Guards know about our new army as well."

"Right." I said as we walked back to Canterlot along with a hundred Headbanger Dogs.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 57 : Underground Lab : Private Study<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside a private study, their was a large fish-tank with large Parana's swimming around, with someone in front of it. He was a tad bit over weight, with long black hair, and he had on a pair of square glasses. He wore a white dress shirt with a silk jacket, a black tie, black slacks, with Italian shoes. "A huge disappointment." He said with an Italian accent. "That mine was a perfect resource for the Project."<p>

"But Boss we got more than enough of those fancy gems for it right?" A thug said with an Italian accent to, he had on a brown suit, and a white tie, with chestnut brown hair.

"I ain't done talking Lando." He told him without looking at the fish. "As I was saying. With the rate of gems that were now using, it should speed up the project and cut a month off of the time it was previously planned out, but with what happen two days ago it could possibly rise back to the previous time." He said and waited for about thirty seconds before he sighed. "You can talk now."

"Thank'ya Boss." A big muscle guy said with a low voice, he had on a blackish-blue suit, with a pink tie, and he wore a fedora hat that covered his hair and his eyes, so only the lower half of his face could be seen. "We can find out who's doin this stuff, and put'em in a pair of cement shoes, then toss'em into the ocean."

"You always suggest that." A skinny and short Italian said with a high voice, and had a short red hair. He wore a dark-gray suit, with a silver tie, and he wore a tall fedora has as well, but the top of it was four feet long. "The cement shoes, than the ocean, over and over again. I know were in a mob but that's not all we do."

"But I like da cement shoes, I love how da guy we whack just sinks to'da bottom." The big guy said with a smile.

"Dan, Tiny. That's Enough." Their Boss said as he took some red tablets out of a bottle, and tossed them into the fish tank. Once they sunk halfway the paranas went berserk and started eating them. "One little set back, will hardly effect our mission."

"Of course Boss." Dan said. "No stinkin kid is goin to get in our way."

"Good." The Boss said.

"So Boss what's goin to be our plan now?" Tiny asked.

"For now we have to wait." He said and placed his hand on the glass of the fishtank watching his pet fish devour the food he gave them. "I am Randal Amalfitano, Mob boss of the League of Evil Exes, and will not be bested by some child." He whispered to himself.

Jericho listening to what Randal said from out the door, with his arms folded he was leaned up against the wall. Before he got off, and looked at the ring he placed on before walking away. 'What has happened to us?' He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile. . .<strong>

The same figure that roamed through the Everfree Forest, walked out and saw Canterlot Castle it's beauty in the night, and gleaming from the light of the moon itself as well. "Chaos." The figure spoke with a feminine voice, and then 'she' began to walk again in a different direction not saying another word.


	7. The Girl, the Griffins, and the Vegan

_**Song of the Titans**_

_**Titan civilization exploded with new art and technology.**_

_**Their cities flourished with culture, and echoed with the sound of pounding metal as gleaming skyscrapers were hammered out of Ormagöden's flesh and vaulted against the sky.**_

_**From this collision of artistic passion, invention, and sonic overload, a new kind of music was born.**_

_**It was as hard and heavy as the Fire Beast's metallic flesh. It had the power of his blood, the heat of his fire, the speed of his flight, and the mighty roar of his death cry. But is also had the angelic beauty of Aetulia's song, and a touch of her mournful wail. Its words told the story of a fierce and noble age.**_

_**It was an anthem of the people, and they called it Heavy Metal.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : <strong>**The Girl, ****The Griffons, and The Vegan**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 58 : Canterlot Castle Garden<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been three days since we recruited the Headbanger Dogs to our army, it took some time to prepare a barracks for them. They really knew how to build stuff and break stuff to, otherwise construction would have taken longer.<p>

Luna and I were sitting in Canterlot Castle's Garden having a little picnic. Dandelion sandwiches, hay fries, an apple pie, muffins, apples, carrots, cherries, and even salad.

"Luna I might pop from eating so much." I told her as my head rested under her fore hooves, she used her magic to hold a cherry over my mouth before dropping it in, and it tasted amazing.

"I know but it's so fun to feed you like this." Luna told me and I blushed.

"So is their anything else Celestia needs?" I asked her.

"Not at the moment." She said. "For now were still trying to recruit some of the griffons to help as well."

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yes, but the griffons haven't been on a... 'friendly' basis." She said.

"How so?" I asked her.

"Apparently Rainbow Dash's friend's Gilda once visited, and some unexpected things happened." She told me.

"Oh." I said, and I remembered that episode Griffon the Brush Off really well to. "Well... what if I try to help?" I asked her.

"You might have to ask Tia first." Luna said. "Cause the griffons aren't fund of chaos spirits, at least what happened after Discord tried to take over Equestria last time."

"Right." I said before she dropped another cherry in my mouth, and I happily ate it.

"So how did it go in Ponyville?" She asked.

"It went good." I said with a smile. "The Headbangers sort of spooked some of the local ponies but with Tia's help, everything went okay."

"Will still need more." Luna said, and as if on cue a letter appeared above us and it fell down on my chest. Luna took the letter in her magic and unrolled it. "It's a letter for you Riles."

"Oh boy." I said with a smile, I was about to sit up but Luna held me down in her magic to keep me laying on her fore hooves.

"Nuh, uh." She said with a smirk. "I'll read it to you." She said and cleared her throat.

* * *

><p><em>To the new Spirit of Chaos Havoc.<em>

_I have another task for you._

_I need you to go into you human form and travel to the Griffon Kingdom, and to see the Griffon King Talons and her Daughter._

_The reason why is that I told him about you being a Draconequus, and he strongly advise that you not show your misshapen form there, to prevent a panic or worse._

_An unknown person has been causing trouble for the past week with music, and is stealing resources from the citizens._

_He requests for someone to find and stop this criminal, if possible he will offer his help to us as well._

_Sincerely the Princess of the Sun-_

_Celestia._

_PS. I hope you and Luna are having fun, and I wish I had in on it as well._

_-Molestia._

* * *

><p>Luna and I blushed from hearing her read that letter. "Well... I guess... I guess I'll get to the Kingdom."<p>

"But it will be dangerous." Luna said.

"Tia only said for me to be a human, and it doesn't have to be my Heavy Metal Mode." I said with a smile. "Besides a little old fashion walk wouldn't hurt."

"The Kingdom is 300 miles from here." She told me.

"Oh boy." I said with a sigh. "Well... I... I'll think of something."

"Right." Luna said.

"Hey don't judge me." I told her.

"I'm not I just get a bit worried for you." She said with a pink blush on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that I help out the King and their Princess before coming back here." I told her and realized something. "... Can you let me go now?" I asked.

"R-Right." She said as she let me go with her magic and I got up.

"Were off the see the Griffons." I said as I changed into a human with the normal clothes I made myself.

"Huh?" She asked.

"It's something from a movie." I said. "But in any case I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay and please be careful." She told me before she hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"I plan to." I told her, as we broke the hug. I checked my map and a magic line appeared on it showing where I was, and a direct route to the griffon kingdom. "I think I'll ride their. She didn't say for me not to use my chaos magic."

"True but keep it to a low for when you get there." Luna said. "Teleportation is out since your bad at that."

"Yeah..." I said with a blush I tried to teleport one time, and I ended up appearing in on Candace and Shining Armor's little... 'anthro' style quality time together. "Anyway I'm off." I said as I left the garden and went back inside the castle so I could exit the front door and head to wherever the kingdom was.

"Be safe Riles." Luna said with a goodbye wave of her front hoof.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 60 : Baltimare<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay for you readers who have trouble remembering your MLP:FIM shows and Fictions, like I am right now. Baltimare is like a pony-version of Baltimore, and not a very pleasant one at that. For example it had a fog like scent to it that was sticking to my nose, and the locals were looking at me like I was some kind of geographical sight.<p>

Only because I was still a human, and their ponies. It's in most of the HIE fics made a long time back and today.

Some of them, and I mean the ponies here, not the fics. Were talking about me, some of them were rumors, some were other things. Some were kind of scared of me and hid somewhere. On the other hand, some didn't mind me being here.

However, my objective was to keep heading to the griffon kingdom I'll need a boat to probably buy and row it there, or buy a ticket for a boat leading to the griffon kingdom.

I tried to ask for directions, even if I had a map. But the locals would only back away from me and walk away.

I could only sigh once more, and sit down on a old wood bench, resting my elbows on my knees, and laying my head on my hands. "Perfect as always."

"Seems the locals have taken a shy to ye now huh?" I turned to see a yellow earthpony, with a straggly white beard, man and tail. He had a cutie mark of a steel anchor with a rope wrapped around. He wore a blue sailor's coat, and a white sailor's hat. His left eyes was also squint shut as well, and he had a corncob pipe to.

"Yeah, and I'm only trying to find a boat to buy, or maybe buy a ticket for one to ride on." I said.

"So it's a ship your needing eh?" She asked.

"Pretty much." I said.

"Well your in luck, cause I am in needing of some helping hooves." He said. "I need to transfer some supplies to another doc."

"Okay, where is the other doc?" I asked him.

"Close to the griffon kingdom." He said with a chuckle.

"Hey that's where I need to head for." I said. "Can your really give me a ride their?"

"Of course laddie, but you'll need to work off the time. I don't like lazy ponies." He said.

"If I have to work then I'll work, even if I don't have anything else to do." I said with a smile.

"Splendid, Oh the names Ship Sail." He said.

"I'm Riles." I said with a smile as I got up.

"It's nice to meet you Riles." He said as he led me to where the docs were.

* * *

><p><strong>Dissolving to next scene... what? I'm saving you hours of gibberish.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Baltimare Docs, where ships of all shapes... well not many shapes, but all sizes mostly. Come to doc themselves and transfer cargo all across the sea, something no other pony can do.<p>

I followed Ship Sail down one of the largest docs, and I saw a large ship that looked almost like the Wind Waker's pirate ship, only it was blue colored with a white mast, and the sail had the same cutiemark he had.

"A beauty isn't she?" He asked.

"It's amazing Captain Ship Sail." I said with a smile.

We stepped on board the ship. "Okay crew we have a new member for our ship." The other ponies saw me and started talking to each other. "Now I know he may be a bit different but he's offering his help, so the least we could do is welcome him to the crew."

"Aye Captain." His crew said, and when I got a good look at them, they looked like pony versions of Tetra's crew... it's actually kind of cool.

"Okay Riles I'm gonna go check the main deck for preparations, so we can sail out. In the mean time I think Tetra is below deck and she might be needing some help with the supplies that are in storage."

"How will I know if I find and know that it's Tetra?" I asked.

"She's the only girl on the crew." He said with a chuckle. "And the only girl none of the crew or locals want to pick a fight with ether." Oh great.

"Okay Captain." I said.

"Just go to that door and you'll find a set of stairs that will lead you down below the ship." He told me before he trotted off.

I walked across the deck feeling the slight shifting of the water moving the boat. I was use to this kind of thing because sometimes I would go onto field trips that involved boats and I had Maria the thank for providing her guardian base thing when it came to signing a permission slip and all that other stuff.

I went to the door and opened it, going down a small set of stairs. Then going down another set of stairs beside it.

The inside looked bigger that it looked, I guess magic is good for everything here in the world of FIM. But I could hear rumbling down below, and when I went down one more flight of stairs I saw another earth pony.

She was a ocean-white earth pony, with a blonde mane styled into a swill-like bun on top of her head. She had a tail that was also swirled into a bun as well. She had a cutie mark of a small sword and a rolled up map crossed together. She had on a ocean-blue vest, and a red bandanna around her neck, she had on a pair of metal bands on her front legs as well.

She looked like she was having trouble moving some crates, and tying them in place. "Hello?" I asked.

"Not now." She said struggling to push the creates and tying them, but with the shifting of the boat it was making it tough for her. One of the wooden boxes on top, above her was about to slide off and fall on her.

I quickly sprinted over to her, and caught the crate. Damn was it heavy, I placed back on top of the other crates and pushed the ones she had trouble with an quickly tied them in place with a double loop knot so it would stay in place.

"I said I got-" Here eyes widen when she looked at me. "-it."

"Your welcome." I said with a chuckle, before I was tackled to the floor by her, and her hoof was on my neck.

"Who are you? What are you? Are you one of those Aliens?" She asked me.

"I'm Riles, I'm a Human, and yes I'm sort of like an alien." I said with a chuckle before I felt the force of her hoof getting stronger on my throat. "No muss, no muss!" I begged as I tapped the floor.

"What?" She asked having no idea what that meant.

"You win." I told her, before she let go of me, and I gasped for air as it filled up my lungs once more, and I coughed a bit thankfully their was no blood.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with the same look that was like Dashie's glare.

"I'm a new/temporary crew member of this ship." I told her. "I need a ride to the Griffon Kingdom, and Ship Sail offered to give me one if I worked for him until then."

"Well good luck, those Griffons won't be so lenient as I was. The'll tear you apart if your not careful." She said checking the crates and she was impressed by the knot I made.

"That's also the plan I have for safety." I said as I sat back up.

"So you did this know in just one second?" She asked.

"Yeah, I kind of have many hobbies when dealing with boredom." I said with a chuckle.

"Not bad." She said with a smirk. "I'm Tetra by the way, and I now know your name is Riles."

"Looks like it." I said. "Ship Sail also said that I'm suppose to come down here and meet you."

"Then I guess he's putting you in my taking for the time." She said with a smirk. "When we start to set sail, I'm not going to let you out of my sight for even a second. You won't have time to eat, sleep, or even scratch you butt without my say so."

Oh boy since when did this become Treasure Planet? "Y-Yes Ma'am."

"That's another thing, you may ether address me as only Ma'am, or Miss Tetra." She told me. "Got a problem with that?"

I sighed and had to keep from chuckling from that movie scene. "No... Miss Tetra." I said as I stood up.

"Good." She said with a smile before we heard the sound of the whistle blowing.

"Better head up top, you'll get a few more minutes before we see Equestria again." She said.

"Yeah, cause their are some pep- I mean ponies counting on me to do the job." I said, as we walked back up stairs.

"What are they counting you for?" She asked.

"Help the Griffon King, and have them help Equestria." I said with a smile as we went out the door again, and we saw the sky slowly moving. I looked behind the ship seeing Baltimare getting further and further away, it kind of made me feel fuzzy on the inside knowing that Tia and Luna were depending one me.

"Better get a good view of that town, cause we won't be back for the next two weeks." She said.

"Two weeks?" I asked.

"Yeah, traveling to the Griffon King dome takes one week to get there and another to get back." She said with a chuckle. "And the sea legs are a bitch to deal with when you set back on land."

"Oh boy." I said with a sigh.

"One other thing." She told me. "The food here is not plentiful, Your going to have to make it last and no leaving left overs, eat as much of meal as you can or else some other pony will get it."

"Right... Ma'am." I said.

"Breakfast will start at 6 AM, Lunch will be at 1 PM, and Dinner will be at 8 PM. If you miss any of them too bad." She said. "That's how we roll here on the ship."

"Yes Ma'am." I said... but at least I still kept some rations bars in my pocket. Thank you Pinkie Pie, and just like before I came here I lived off the land as well. Also thank you Doomsday Preppers, and Man vs Wild.

"Good." She said. "The bunks are down below above the cargo bay, that's where you and your new bunk-mates will sleep. Actually your their new bunk mat on the count it's 'THERE' bunk. You also get an hour to rest up first, then get ready to have your butt worked off."

"Yes Ma'am." I said as Baltimare was just a small blur behind the thin fog, before I headed back down once more to get as much rest as I could. When I get back to Canterlot I need to learn how Luna doesn't need as much sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour and 10 Minutes Later. . .<strong>

"Common put some elbow into it!" Tetra yelled from the starbert side. I was sitting on a wooded plank being held up by two ropes as I used a tool to pull off the barnacles from the ship. Hey it was harder than you think without trying to use magic. I envy these earth ponies.

* * *

><p>Then their was swabbing the decks, until most of the crew trotted to the other side tracking grime and dirt. I sighed and got my scrubbed brushed rinsed and soaked with soapy water before I started to scrub the deck... again.<p>

* * *

><p>It was my turn to cook, and this was the best kind of thing. Even if it was mostly gruel or that cheap filling stuff, I made sure that the crew would enjoy it. It even impressed Tetra as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Sadly it was also my turn to wash the dishes. The only thing I had was a brush to wash them, I thought it was the last one until more dishes were piled up in front of me. I think it would have been better if I swam to the griffon kingdom.<p>

Eventually I managed to get all of them done but it left me tired out.

Tetra saw her 'employee' sleeping but she was amazed from how the dishes sparkled in the moonlight. She sighed and took the human on her back and carried him off to his bunk.

* * *

><p>Then their was the crew telling stories around some lit candles while I sat in my hammock and wrote down some notes in my notebook, or tour book just like the one Eddie uses. Writing down the people I fought and the friends I made, now including Tetra, Ship Sail, and the crew.<p>

Until one of the crew members got my attention and asked if I had a story, I told them that I didn't have any good stories until the thought of Maria and her family came to me once again. Then I said 'Actually their is one story' before I got off my hammock and went to sit with them.

I started to tell them of a boy who never had a family and had to learn most of life on his own, and a family offering him a home. This little boy wasn't any other he was something special, he was pure hearted, kind, faithful, heroic, yet reckless, and emotional, but he always pulled through in darkest times.

He would grow up to be a fine young person, and start a family of his own.

The crew was enjoying the story I was telling and they loved how I made shadow puppets from the candle lights, to show how the story was going on.

* * *

><p>As the crew and I slept I felt someone- somepony, which ever floats your boat climb into my hammock and I felt them snuggle up close to me. Whoever was doing this felt like they didn't want to be alone, and they felt safe being with me.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 66-12 : Griffon Kingdom Waters**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it, almost a week and it felt like forever. Nothing but work, work, work, rest, work, work, rest. Repeat, work, work, work, rest, work, work, rest. Repea- I think they get it now.<p>

I finished swabbing the deck for the hundredth time, and Tetra was working me to the DNA gene the whole time. But sometimes you gotta be hard on people so they can become better in life.

"Some week huh?" Tetra asked as we finished breakfast and I was sitting on a stool, and rubbing my arms from how much and how long I was cleaning it.

"Yeah, but I sort of enjoyed it to." I said with a smile.

"It looked more like you wanted to jump off and swim as far away as possible." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah but I never give up when it comes to helping people." I said. "I never leave people hanging, and feeling bad for themselves."

"How sweet of you." She said.

"Thanks Miss Tetra." I said as I popped my back.

"I think it's time to stop with the Miss, and Ma'am stuff." She told me. "I actually only said that stuff to mess with you."

"What?" I asked her, and it made her giggle.

"Yeah I have a tendency of messing with people." She said with a smile. "It's humors the crew to keep them from having a bad day, and it also keeps their spirits up."

"Okay that is funny." I said with a chuckle. "I also want to ask you something."

"Go ahead." She said.

"Were you the one who kept climbing into my hammock and spending the night with me?" I asked her, and she eeped a bit, before she looked away.

"W-Well-" The ship started to rumble a bit, and the waters we said on started to grow choppy. We could feel the ship come to a hard stop and it knocked us over.

"Is everypony okay!?" Ship Sail yelled.

"Were okay Captain!" Tetra yelled.

"We must have hit a reef!" Zuko yelled from the crows nest.

"We need to get off it or it might tear the ships belly!" Ship Sail yelled.

"MAELSTROM!" Zuko yelled, and pointed to the port side of the ship, and from Ten meters away we saw a swirling whirlpool 30 meters big, slowly coming towards us.

"All Hands to station! Secure your lifelines!" Ship Sail yelled.

We ran to the mast and got the ropes tied to it, and tied ourselves with the other end. Ship Sail tried to turn the wheel but it looked to be stuck. "Common girl." He said struggling to steer the boat.

I ran to the side of the ship to see if we could get off the reef, but to my shock... there wasn't a reef at all. Just water with fish swimming under it, and the water looked as deep as the sky itself.

'Wait... if it's not a reef then what's holding the ship?' I asked before the ship started to shake, and I saw the whirlpool getting closer. 'Crap, if this ship doesn't move it will be like being flushed down a toilet.' I thought.

But as I got a closer look, I could see something in the center. I could swear that I saw someone down there, using my magic to get a better look. Who ever it was, was wearing a black akatsuki style cloak, with a hood covering the face. Everything this guy took a step, the whirlpool would move.

He or She must be controlling it. "Well I know where this is going." I said as I untied my life line and grabbed a wooden plank.

"Riles what are you doing, put that rope back on!" Tetra yelled.

"I will... after taking care of this whirlpool." I said as I jumped off the boat and landed down on the wooden plank using a bit of magic to keep my feet stuck to it, before I drifted to the whirlpool.

"Riles get back here!" Tetra yelled, but I was already pulled into the current and started to slowly spin around in it.

The person I looked at was spinning around, and around. But it was only me doing it, since I was the only one moving. "Hey you!" I asked trying to get their attention but they did bother to look at me. "Okay time for a different approach." I reached for some of the water, and scooped it into a water ball, before throwing at them, but when I did it turned into vapor before it could even make the hit.

'The hell?' I thought, then this guy raised his arm into the air holding two fingers before I could feel the strength of the current slowing down to a stop, before I was now stuck on a wall of water. he tightened his fist and before I knew it the whirlpool exploded and became a giant pillar of water a hundred feet high. With me in it.

'Okay what is going on, first this person stops the water, then make a whirlpool, then an explosion.' I thought, before I now noticed that who ever it was, was right in front of me before I felt a strong kick in my stomach sending me straight into the water leaving hole in the water shaped like my body, before the water morphed back into it's normal shape.

'Son of a bitch... she just kicked me like I was nothing.' I thought as I drifted under the water, and let go of the magic grip on the board I was using before swimming back up to the surface. Then the memories of the water holding the ship, and the whirlpool. 'That stuff was no coincidence ether... he... he made it happen, he has chaos magic!'

I jumped out of the water, and up high into the air trying to look for the person. "Little mouse." I heard someone say from behind me, the moment I tried to turn I was met with not a guy... but a girl whose face was blocking my vision. The one thing that I could see were cold dark eyes, before I felt a fist on my chest sending me back into the water and skipping across it several times before sinking back into the cold liquid.

'Oh common.' I said as I tried to swim back up, but now I was held in place under the water.

"So this is the new spirit of chaos... disgraceful." The girl said as she stood in front of me under the water, her face was still covered.

"And you are?" I asked struggling under the water.

"Not yet." She told me. "You can know of me, but not now, not tomorrow, but soon."

"Huh?" I asked. "Then why were you trying to destroy that ship?" I asked her with anger.

"I wasn't." She told me. "I was merely keeping it from drifting into the whirlpool I made, it should be moving onward right now."

"Then what do you want?" I asked her.

"To see how good you are." She said with her hands on her sides. "But I guess I wasted my time." She then went to my ear. "Better hope you know what your doing, cause next time I won't hold back." She said and with a snap of her fingers, I was pulled into a strong current unable to get out of it, but it wasn't the worse part for my head met the side of the ship before it knocked me out.

* * *

><p>I felt myself back in the Blank World, and I was laying on the Ironheade stage. Before I sat up, and looked around. "Hello?" I asked only hearing the echo of my own voice. "Prophecy?" I called out but no answer. I could taste the saltwater on my tongue and it was strong.<p>

I tried to get up but I felt a strong thump on my chest, and it felt rhythmic familiar.

The taste of saltwater came back into my mouth, and this time it had the taste of mint-berries.

Their was now that thump on my chest, what the hell is going on?

"Prophe-" I couldn't finish for the same taste filled my mouth up, and this time the Blank World started to fall apart around me and my vision faded to black once more.

* * *

><p>My eyes cracked opened seeing only white and yellow, before I felt my lungs twitching and I started to cough. I started to exhale the salty water from my lungs, and I was coughing up a storm as I could barely breath now.<p>

"Riles?" I heard Tetra's voice, and I saw that she was soaken wet her bun hair styles now gone replaced with a wet mane, and with tears running from her eyes and mixing into the water she was covered in.

"Tetra?" I asked before I coughed again, but then I felt a hoof smack me across the face. "Owwww." I said.

"What were you thinking!? You could have gotten killed!" She yelled. "You nearly drowned. If I haven't got you in time, I... I... " She covered her eyes with her hoofs wiping away her tears, before she hugged me. "Don't ever do that again."

I could only hug her back before cursing at myself, for what I just did. "I won't." I said as I started to cry again.

After what felt like forever, we broke the hug and I looked to see that we were in some kind of hospital. "Is this a hospital?"

"Yeah." She said. "After I saved you we had to take you here in case the worse had happen to you."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Just a few hours." She answered. "Were in the griffon hospital, and it's close to the griffon kingdom."

"Just my luck, cause I need to talk to the griffon king." I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." She said holding her hooves on my chest to keep me laying down. "You still need time to rest, and you can't just get up and walk away. You'll be tied down before you could say bondage."

"But it's important that I talk to him." I said.

"Stubborn one ain't he?" Oh no that voice... not her. "So your the one my pop wants to talk to?" Oh hell no.

"Princess Gilda." Tetra said.

'PRINCESS!' I yelled in my head, as Tetra bowed to her, but the griffon bully waved it off.

"Please I'm not into that royal crap my dad enjoys." She said and turned back to me. "So what are you suppose to be, some kind of hairless monkey?"

If she wasn't the king's daughter, I would so retaliate with a insult. "No.. I'm a human." I said with a sigh.

"Well you do have nice hair." She said before holding up a lock of it. "But if your wanting to talk to my dad. You might have to wait until morning, cause it's night time outside."

"What?" I asked realizing it was dark out. "Darn it."

"Sucks doesn't it?" Gilda asked with a chuckle.

"Well why are you here?" I asked.

"I sort of snuck out." She said. "Rumors of a hairless monkey was starting to spread around town so I wanted to see for myself for the hell of it."

'It figures.' I though as I sighed again. "May as well get some sleep."

"I'm going to as well." Tetra said. "The hotels here are cheep but they have good beds."

"See ya Tetra." I said with a smile. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime, but make sure to think before you act or else I'll be cracking your ribs next time." She said before she left the room.

"Eeesh what's her problem?" Gilda asked.

"Just some that happened, that put me in here." I said before Gilda lifted up my covers. "What are you doing?" I asked before realizing that she was trying to look at a certain area of mine, before I covered it up.

"What just wanted to see if you were a guy or a girl." She said with a shrug.

"I'm a guy." I said, realizing that I was also naked and wearing a medical gown. Of course, once again my peach colored face turned pink.

"Settle down, I was just curious." She said with a chuckle, before hearing someone walking from outside. "I better head back now, before pops grounds me again." She said hovering to the window. "See ya in the morning." She said before she flew out before closing the window.

A griffon security guard came into the room I was in, and I quickly closed my eyes pretending that I was asleep. He shined the light at me before pointing at everywhere else before leaving the room and closing the door.

I guess I had no other choice but to get some sleep and hopefully I will be able to check out of here. I felt my mind drifting away and I could feel my body going limp.

* * *

><p>The cloud house of Rainbow Dash, it was an amazing sight to see. But the two girls laying on her bed were even better.<p>

Human Princess Luna goddess of the moon, wearing a full body Shadowbolts outfit from head to feet. Fitting her body like it was painted on, yet it was as soft and silky as stockings.

Human Rainbow Dash Element of Loyalty, wearing a full body Wonderbolts outfit also from head to feet. Fitting her body like it was painted on as well, hugging every curve yet soft like silk to.

They laid on the cloud bed, like it was heaven on their bodies and they were kissing each other tempting me.

"Riles come and play with us." Luna said, as she kissed Dashie on the lips.

"We feel so good in these outfits, but their making us horny." Dashie said.

For me I was the only male that was naked, and my rock hard cock wanted these two girls badly. "Pick me Riles." Luna said.

"No pick me." Dashie said.

"Oh god." I said as I walked over to them, and got onto the bed. Luna sat up and kissed me on the lips, and I could feel Dashie's lips kissing my rod before she took the head of it into my mouth, making me shiver.

Luna's tongue explored my mouth and her breath was fresh and airy.

Dashie laid me on my front as Luna still kept kissing me, the rainbow haired wonderbolt took my rod all in like if it was the last thing she would ever get.

Luna stopped kissing me and smiled before she got over top of me and showed me her ass covered in the outfit, she shook her ass hard and watching it wiggle was a real turn on, until a rip sound was heard and I saw that her pussy and tight ring was showing, before she pressed her royal love onto my mouth. "Good boy, enjoy your meal." She said with a smile.

Dashie stopped blowing me and kissed my rod a few times before I felt her take one of my balls into her mouth and then Luna took my rod in her own mouth and started sucking on it.

All I could do was lay back as they gave my rod the best mouth message I ever felt, that and eat out the human version of the princess I have a crush on as well.

But just when it was getting good they switched places, Now Luna was sitting in lap stroking my rod with her soft hands, while Dashie was sitting on my chest, my head was between her knees giving a good view of her exposed pussy with a small patch of rainbow pubic hair. She grabbed my hair and pushed me into her pussy.

I gladly started to eat her out, but my rod felt a pair of folds before feeling an intense force of slick hot wetness engulfing it. It felt so good and it made me moan into Dashie's love.

"Yeah keep moaning inside my pussy." She said with a lustful smile, and I felt Luna ride me, but with these outfits they have on it wouldn't be long until I cum.

Luna rode me like no tomorrow, and her pussy felt so good, and the way her outfit felt was amazing that it made me shoot my seed inside her womb and she came to when she felt it hit her walls. "Oh yes." She said with a smile.

"Okay deals a deal." Dashie said.

"Alright." Luna said as she got off my lap.

"Okay chaos boy fuck me." Dashie said as she laid down.

I smiled and got up before laying down over top of her, pushing my rod into her folds and I smiled evilly as I used my chaos magic, to tie her up, with her legs folded up and spread out. I focused more of my magic on my own rod to make it vibrate hard, and making her moan in pleasure.

Then I made my cock go back and forth inside of her hard and fast like a power tool. Making her scream in pleasure, watching her struggle to get out was turning me on so good.

I stopped to give her a break for only three seconds before doing it again and hearing her screaming pleasure once more.

Her eyes were getting derphy and she started forming a goofy smile from the forced orgasm I was trying to give her. I focused more of my magic on my index finger to make it vibrate hard, and I placed it on her clit making her body.

"OH SWEET CELESTIA I'M CUMMING! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" She yelled to the heavens as she came hard all over my rod as I pulled out of her. Seeing her pant and shiver from how hard her orgasm was.

"Let's go for round two." I said as my rod started pounding inside her pussy once more, and vibrated her clit once again.

"OH MY CELESTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAHHHHHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHA! FUUUUCCCKKK! OOOOOOHHHHHHH!" She screamed and came once more before passing out, and I filled her up with a second load of hot cum.

I was panting like no tomorrow, as I now laid down on the soft cloud bed with my human girls of FIM.

"Rest now young one, the Griffon King will be waiting." Luna said with a giggle before she kissed me goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day 68 : Griffon Hospital<span>**

* * *

><p>I woke up once again, and I felt great. However their was a spot I was feeling and when I looked I found out that I just jizzed in the bed. "Oops." I said, and don't laugh everyone probably does it.<p>

I got up and went to the bathroom to clean myself off, and luckily I found my clothes washed and folded up, and laying in a chair. Along with a large pouch, when I picked it up it was a bit heavy but when I opened it I found that it was filled with 500 bits inside if it along with a note with Tetra's cutiemark on it.

* * *

><p><em>Your cut of the pay for your troubles<em>

_If you ever scare me like that again I will smack you stupid net time._

_Just be safe, and come find me when you get the chance. Will be shoving off tomorrow so please don't be late. It's fun having you with us and the crew._

_-Tetra._

* * *

><p>It made me smile seeing that she cared about me, I kept the note safe in my pocket. To be safe I decided that putting my clothes on the old fashion way would be better and not risk using any magic, and placed the bag of bits in my bottomless pocket as well.<p>

After getting dressed, I wondered if it would be time to check out of here.

And as if on cue a griffon Doctor came inside. "Ah your awake." He said checking his notes.

"Yeah, and I feel allot better now." I said with a smile.

"That's good to know." He said. "Your friend Tetra gave me your info Mr Riles the human."

"Yup that's me." I said with a chuckle.

"Well since your up and about, it looks like your good to go." He said.

"Great, cause I got allot on my plate right now." I said as I followed him.

After checking out I left the Griffon hospital, and got a better look around the place. Just like Ponyville the place looked midevil but more... village-E. But sight seeing will have to wait.

I looked around for a specific target, anything that looked like a large castle. Market, market, market, castle, Bingo.

As I headed to the castle the towns people (Aka griffons) looked at me, but they didn't looked that scared at all, some were calling me a hairless monkey and all that other stuff. You get use to it allot when you meet ponies as well.

Some were asking questions about me, some were just looking at me, and some didn't mind me being around.

It just stuff that people do to outsiders after all, noting more and nothing less. Since I reached the castle walls that protect it, I was stopped but two griffon guards that held their spears in a X style cross.

I sighed and took a scroll out from my pocket saying that I was sent here by the Griffin King, and once they saw it they moved their weapons out of the way and I moved on.

The castle gave off a bad vibe, but griffons will be griffons. Once I entered the castle I was met with dozens of guards holding their weapons at my neck. Jeeze they don't like strangers.

"Enough." I heard an elderly voice, and the weapons were taken away from me.

I then looked to see who it He had black feathers, he wore gold and red armor. He wore dark, golden body armor with a glorious ruby in the middle of it. He had talons that were sharp as spears just sharpened. And a beak that looked menacing to even the bravest of challengers. And lastly he had a crown of gold and rupees.

"He is the one I have been waiting for." He spoke as he walked closer to me. "Celestia has told much about you, and I take it you are Havoc."

"Yes your majesty." I said with a nod knowing it was the Griffon King.

"Then you must have known about the request I have for you." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah someone is stealing meat, and playing music right?" I asked him.

"Indeed." He said. "He resembled someone of your kind, but he had snow white hair, a black shirt with a skull on it, and a pair of white pants. We tried to stop him several times but he posses a power that is keeping us from touching him.

'Todd Ingram, Should have known.' I thought. "Well I think I know who it is your highness, and I assure you that I'll find this guy and stop him."

"Thank you my boy." He said with a smile. "And in return we will offer our services to Equestria as well."

"You got it... Your Highness." I said with a smile. "Where should I start?"

"This has been occurring in random parts of my country." He said. "Find the sound of the music and you'll find the culprit."

"Okay." I said with a smile. "That's shouldn't be a problem... at least I hope it won't."

"Very well then, I'll leave you to it." He said.

I bowed once more before I turned my back and left. 'Find the music and you'll find Todd' I thought to myself. Once I left the castle, I tried to think of something that could lure him out. However I stopped thinking since the guy could read minds.

"Great... with that kind of problem this could be tough." I said. "Unless..." I went to the market area and looked around. They seem to have stuff here that Ponyville would be scared of. Their was meat, knives, merchandise, and cheap armor.

However their was one thing that I thought I would never find... the pair of blades with the drowned crow on them along with the Egyptian crucifix on them. 'My Titans.' I thought as I saw them and they were in a merchant cart, that was alone and far from the others. I slowly walked over to them.

"Ahhhhh. I see you have an eye for such fine weapons." A griffon merchant said, she was elderly and had grey feathers, and a pale gold lion's body. "These were recently found in my travels, yet no worthy buyer has interested them at all." She said with a smile. "Perhaps you might be the one their looking for."

It peaked my interests, but their was always the price for that kind of thing. "How much are they first?"

"Oh not much... 250 bits... each." She said with a smart-ass smile.

See what I mean? They always get you with this kind of thing. Thank Celestia for those jobs I did in Ponyville, cause the money Tetra gave me is going to be kept safe. "Okay deal." I said taking out my other pouch with the Ironheade logo on it, and taking out 500 bits from it.

"Thank you very much." She said with a smile as she took the money. "Just grab the swords and see if you are the one their looking for." She said.

I nodded and slowly reached for the blades, and grabbed them. They felt so real and they were heavy, but as I got a closer look at the symbols on them. The crows on them started flapping like crazy and black liquid started gushing out of them and onto my arms. It was seeping into my skin and I felt mild pain in my arms. I tried to let go of them but couldn't.

_'Through the woods a girl came sadly _  
><em>Something broken in her chest'<em>

A voice echoed into my head all around it.

_'She had dared to love another _  
><em>Alas, no better than the rest' <em>

My skin started to turn pale.

_'Up my path a girl came sadly _  
><em>Something opened up my doors' <em>

Black markings started to cycle my fore arms.

_'I longed to stop her bleeding heart _  
><em>So I drew her to my shores' <em>

My skin turned snow white

_'Those you trust will hurt you badly _  
><em>Something now I'm sure you see' <em>

Even if I couldn't see it, black markings started to cover my face like KISS make up.

_'Drown your tears in me my dear _  
><em>As you drown, my dear, in me.'<em>

I felt the pain going away and I felt better that it stopped, However their was the case of me falling to my knees as I still held the blades but when I raised my head up the Merchant was gone along with her carriage.

After what felt like forever I stood back up, looking around and seeing that the griffon citizens were still going about their day. I looked at myself to see that my skin was at it's normal color as before, and I looked at me new weapons and saw that they were dripping with black liquid. It was just like that black tear treatment

'Sweet.' I thought with a smile, and looked up at the sky. 'But where will I find Todd?' I wondered and thought of something. I looked around for the highest building I could find, and that was the light tower they have for flying griffons if it got to night time.

I sheathed my new blades onto my belt and walked over to the tower, it was four stories high and from the angle I was at. it looked like it was stretching over me. I saw that the doors were opened, and I casually went inside seeing a flight of stairs, and no latter... they can just fly up their genius duh.

Walking up the stairs around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around... "Okay I'm getting dizzy now. I think I'm gonna- BlUU-"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>'PLEASE STAND BY'<strong>_

_**(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)**_

_**'PLEASE STAND BY'**_

* * *

><p>Okay making it up to the top, I saw that the light it has pointed up wards so they would shine at the sky to signal griffons or any other flying resident of this planet.<p>

I went out onto the balcony and saw the entire town, and everyp- I mean everygriffon looked like ants or nats. I placed my hands behind my ears and closed my eyes to listen to the sounds around me.

Hard work, complaining, fighting, music, training, business, normal stuff. the smell of fish, meat, cloudy air, vegan, griffon B.O., stone construction.

... okay, rewind... music... vegan... vegan... music... The smell of vegan, and the sound of music...

Tracking... Tracking... Tracking... Tracking... Found it! I opened my eyes and pointed at a tavern that was five blocks away from here. "Okay then." I said with a smirk.

"Okay what?" The familiar voice called out.

I looked and saw Gilda landing down on the balcony I was on. "I found who I was looking for, and I'm going to go take him in."

"Good luck, he'll just kick your ass like he did with pop's guards." She said rolling her eyes.

"That's because he can read minds, but I think I have a way of stopping that." I told her.

"What is it if it's so good?" She asked.

"He get's his powers from a Vegan diet." I told her. "If he eat something as meat, or dairy he could violate it, and the Vegan Police could come and arrest him for it."

"That sound kind of silly." She said with a chuckle. "But good luck, if what you said about him reading minds is true than by all means jump into a dragon's mouth while your at it."

"Hey. Nothing ventured, nothing gained." I told her. "Just gotta try." I said as I went down the stairs, but she was hovering over me. "Yes?" I asked her.

"Mind if I tag along?" She asked. "It's boring at the castle, and pops won't stop with the 'keeping me safe' crap. I just want to spread my legs and fly."

"Don't you mean spread you 'wings' and fly?" I asked her.

"R-Right." She said with a blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Pinkie Pie booty shake wipe to next scene...<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rusty Talon. A tavern where the sound, and smell was coming from. "Whoever this guy is, he's picked the best and toughest place, in the town." Gilda said with a smirk. "This place has the best booze, and the best fights to place bets on as well."<p>

"Really now?" I asked looking at the place, it resembled the old Fairy Tail guild before the wreckoning. It had a flag to but it's symbol was the griffon kingdom symbol. "But now it has music... and I'm gonna do something about it as well."

"I think it's best of I got your back." She told me... when does she care about anyone other than Dashie.

"Alright but if anything goes wrong... I want you to get to somewhere safe." I told her.

"Like that's ever gonna happen." She said.

Once I opened the door, and we both went inside we saw a gang of griffons that stopped and turned to us. Acting natural we just walked over to the bar, and sat down. "Looks like we got another one." The bar keep said looking at me. He was a big guy with pale-white feathers, and a tanned lion's body.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Another human." He said and pointed up to another floor. "We have another one constantly playing music on the top floor."

"Why didn't you contact the King?" I asked him.

"We did, but the guy takes them on like their nothing." The barkeep said. "So we just gave up... at least it keeps the rats out of the place." He said as he cleaned a beer-mug. "So you gonna order something or not?"

"I'll have... a mug of your best beer." I said I wasn't a drinker but if it's to act natural then I'll have to go for it.

"Same here." Gilda said with a smirk.

He took the two mugs from under the bar, and took them to a beer pump angling them and he filled both of them up to leave less foam. He placed them back on the counter in front of us. "There you go." He said.

"Well bottoms up." Gilda said as she took her and I took mine as well, we tipped our glasses before we took a sip.

To be honest... it was actually good, I tried beer once in my world and it tasted like burning piss. But this stuff... it's to die for. Whoever made this needs to be congratulated on a fine job of brewing beer, and needs to be the king or queen.

"This stuff is really good." I said with a smile.

"It's made with the best stuff we have here." Gilda said with a smile. "It's kind of a blessing for this place as well."

"And that's why I took over this place."

We turned around to find the Vegan himself. Todd Ingram with his guitar, but it was fire-red colored, and it's guitar strings were shining like they were tripled polished.

"Riles, and Princess Gilda. Looks like you saved me the trouble." He said.

"Trouble of what?" Gilda asked not amused by how he looked.

"For this." He said punching her in the face and knocking her off the stool she was sitting on.

"Gilda!" I yelled, and growled at Todd. "Bastard!" I yelled at him, but as I was about to punch him he stopped me in a telekinetic grasp.

"I'm a Rockstar, so I do what I want. I'm not afraid to hit a girl." He said before sending me up into the ceiling, where I left a craves in it, and I fell back down onto the bar, face down.

I slowly rolled off the bar, and fell to the ground with a stool hitting me in the stomach, before I fell to the floor on my back. I saw the Ironheade necklace appearing on my chest and I tried to grab it, but I felt the Vegan pick me up in another telekinetic grip before he flung me into the wall, and I was sent right through it and outside.

Scott Pilgrim I envy you as well.

Gilda got up as she saw that human throw him through the wall, she rubbed the side of her face before she grabbed an empty bottle and threw it at the white haired dick. Only to be caught floating in the air. "You thought that throwing that bottle would do something." He told her. "Well it didn't."

"Then how about this." I said as a fire ball hit him, and sent him through the front doors. I jumped back inside the hold in my Heavy Metal Mode, now with the pale white skin with black markings just like before. I was even holding the two swords that I bought as well. To make it simpler I looked almost like a KISS rockstar.

"Whao." Gilda said looking at me. "That's awesome." She said with a smirk.

"Thanks." I said before I took paid the bar keep for the damages, and a few extra bits as well. "A bag of ice for my friend." I told him as I walked out the front door.

I found Todd dusting himself off, and he was holding his guitar. "A battle of rockstars is it?" He asked. "Your out of your league." He said before slamming down on his guitar, I grabbed mine and did the did the same.

When the soundwaves clashed it caused an invisible explosion that caused a crater between us. If he wants a song then he'll get one... one song that he might find familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Scott Pilgrim VS. The World<strong>

**Sex Bod-Omb : Garbage truck**

_I'll take you for a ride_  
><span><em>On my garbage truck<em>  
><span><em>Oh, no<em>

_I'll take you to the dump_  
><span><em>'Cause you're my queen<em>  
><span><em>I'll take you uptown<em>  
><span><em>I'll show you the sites<em>  
><span><em>You know you wanna ride<em>  
><span><em>On my garbage truck<em>  
><span><em>Truck, truck, truck<em>

_We'll pass the mansions by_  
><span><em>Drive right through the needle's eye<em>  
><span><em>Oh, my<em>  
><span><em>My, my, my, my<em>

_I've got a stereo_  
><span><em>You've just got to turn the knob<em>  
><span><em>And maybe we'll go<em>  
><span><em>As far as we can<em>  
><span><em>I'll be your garbage man<em>  
><span><em>I'll take out your junk<em>  
><span><em>And I'll crush it down<em>

_Jesus in the rear view_  
><span><em>And the highway patrol is up ahead<em>  
><span><em>In my garbage truck<em>  
><span><em>Truck<em>

_I'll never throw you away_  
><span><em>When you're old and grey<em>  
><span><em>We'll just roll it away<em>

* * *

><p>It seemed to be doing the trick or so I thought since Todd was countering my music with his own. I saw that his guitar was glowing. Dammit if I think he could read it. If I try anything he could use him mind stuff. So their was only one option.<p>

'Naked old ladies!' I thought as I tried to picture granny smith in my head.

* * *

><p>Elamentalwarrior: "To the people who do not like what's about to happen, I am truly sorry."<p>

* * *

><p>Todd flinched a bit from reading my mind, but he was still playing his guitar.<p>

'Monkey throwing poop!' I yelled in my head, and thinking of a monkey throwing it's 'you know what' at people.

He snickered a bit but shook it off. "Knock it off!" He yelled at me.

'The hypnotic smell of grilled chicken roasted over an open fire and seasoned with herbs and spices.' I thought, picturing the meat inside my mind with it's savory juices and tender crisp skin, god now I'm hungry for some.

"I. Said. Quit it!" He yelled as his eyes glowed white and with smoke coming out from them, his right arm started to swell up, and before I knew it. His arm mutated into that Vegamehameha thing and hitting me dead center.

I was sent back into the tavern and right back to the bar that I was attacked, this time I started seeing red and my heat rate was at high speed. I started to hear that music when Eddie was close to death. I saw two bottles of beer and sat up grabbing them.

Todd came back inside holding his right arm. His guitar hung over him as he slowly walked over to me.

"Well... I'm now close to dying." I said as I held up two beers in my hands. "How about a drink to celebrate your victory?" I suggested to him.

"Even if I couldn't read your mind, you think I'd fall for the same trick twice?" He asked me before grabbing a bottle from the shelves in his telekinesis. "I only drink organic styled booze." He said before he opened the bottle and took a sip of it.

"Only if it was organic booze you just drank." I said tossing the bottles to the side, and pointed at the label.

He stopped and looked at it, before noticing that the label was crooked. He peeled it off to see that it was a label of a ham on it, and his eyes widen.

"You just drank ham flavored beer." Gilda said with a smirk.

We started to hear sirens, and two people of the Vegan Police ran inside with their fingers pointed at Todd, and the green laser pointers on him. "Freeze Vegan Police!" One of them yelled.

"Todd Ingram... your busted again. No Vegan Diet, no Vegan Powers!" The other guy yelled.

"W-Wait hold on, don't I only get three strikes?" Todd asked with his hands up.

On first Vegan Officer held up a small note pad, and flipped through it. "July 15th : Turkey salad sandwich... _EXTRA_ mayo." He said in venom of the word Extra.

"Mayo ain't Vegan?" Todd asked.

"August 6th : Pulled Pork with country styled barbecue sauce." He said with a 'You sicken me' look on his face.

"B-But it was a griffon holiday." Todd tried to say.

"Now your third strike... Ham beer." He said. "Book'em!" He yelled before they fired their weapons at Todd, and he yelled in agony as he fell to his knees, and his hair was now draped over his head.

As that went on I was slowly healing, until I was at normal health again. I got up and dusted myself off before walking over to Todd, and standing in front of him.

"Well Todd... you were once a Vegone, now you will BE-GONE." I told him.

"Not that again!" He yelled, I raised my head back and sent it right at him.

He tried to use the guitar to block it, but my 'IRON' head proved to be too great and it broke the guitar in half, and my head met his.

**"KO!"**

A voice yelled out, and Todd Ingram the Vegan Rockstar was now a pile of coins, 34 to be precise. His broken guitar turned into liquid and it went into me absorbing into my skin. My guitar was now glowing bright to, before it went away and my guitar strings had the same shine on them.

"Huh new guitar strings." I said as Gilda patted my back.

"Nice Job." She said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Time Later. . .<strong>

"Riles for ridding my Kingdom of Todd Ingram we are in your debt." King Talons said with a smile. "As promised I shall gladly join Princess Celestia in her help of building this new Army Ironheade as well."

"Thank you your highness." I said with a smile. "You won't regret it."

"And as an added bonus." He said as he took my hand, and Gilda's talon and put them together. "You shall take my daughter's talon... in marriage."

"WHAT!?" We both yelled.

"Just kidding." He said with a chuckle.

"Dad that's not funny." Gilda said with a blush, and sighed. "Anyway thanks again for helping my pop Riles." She said with a smile. "I'll make sure to let my girlfriends know about this army, they might even want in as well."

"You got it." I said with a smile.

"Their's still one other thing." King Talon said. "This was given me by someone. I don't understand why, but they told me to give this to you if you finished my request." In his talons was a car key with a motocross symbol on it.

He gave it to me, and I was a bit curious. "Why?"

"I'm just a king, I can't know 'every' thing." He told me. "But in any case your welcomed back here any time."

"Thank you King Talons." I said with a smile.

"Common Pop how about a feast to celebrate you did promise." Gilda told her dad.

"I was about to get to that sweetie, give me a chance." He said with a chuckle. "Will even invite the Sailor Ponies as well."

"Cool." I said with a smile. This army and day keeps getting better and better.


	8. An Old Friend now an Enemy

_**Sea of Black Tears**_

_**After she was used to lure Ormagöden to his death, Aetulia was left to cry alone in the darkness for an eternity.**_

_**She wept for so long, her tears turned into an ocean of pure sorrow, and she turned to dust. Whomever drinks from this ancient Sea of Black Tears is granted some of Aetulia's power, but also cursed with her all-consuming grief.**_

_**Most tear-drinkers go mad and destroy themselves and everything around them in a murderous rage. **_

_**The Titans dropped a mountain on top of the sea to keep themselves safe from its allure, but it is said that through the cracks in the mountain you can still hear Aetulia singing, inviting passers by to come lose themselves in her sad waters.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : An Old Friend now an Enemy<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 76 : Back at Canterlot Castle<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was good to be home now, Luna was hugging me like crazy. "I just knew you could do it Riles." She said with a smile.<p>

"It was no problem." I said as she hugged my Draconequus form. "Now we have two sets of armies for Ironheade."

"It was great of King Talons offering his help." Celestia said with a smile.

"It sure is." I said with a smile. "Now we have two groups for our army now."

"That is true... but I'm afraid it's still not enough." Celestia said.

"What?" I asked.

"The Diamond Dogs are good, and I do know that the Griffons are good as well... But theirs still the matter of the dragons." She said.

"Of course." I said rolling my eyes, until they widen and I turned back to Celestia with a risen brown at me. I sheepishly smiled and blushed a bit. "S-Sorry... you were saying."

"What I mean is that will need the Dragons help as well." Celestia explained. "Their expertise in fire and combat is incredible. But the problem is that nopony has ever dared to approach such a beast for they were feared as long as remembered."

'I can see why.' I thought. "So you want me to head to where they live, and ask them for help." I asked.

"Pretty much." She said with a nod.

"Alright." I said with a sigh. "And I just got back home."

"Not right now." Celestia said. "You probably might need to rest up, how about you go check out ponyville." She suggested.

"Alright." I said with a sigh.

"Is it alright if I go with him?" Luna asked her sister.

"If it's okay with Havoc." Celestia said.

"Sure I don't mind." I said with a smile.

"Have fun you two." Celestia said, as she left and then we left to.

As Luna and I were walking I took the key out of my pocket, and yes... these cartoon ponies and other people have pockets. "What is that?" Luna asked.

"It's a key, the Griffon King gave it to me after I took down Toad." I told her.

"Why would he give you that?" She asked.

"If I knew I would tell you." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh ha-ha." She said rolling her eyes. "Maybe we can see how Rainbow Dash is doing."

"Yeah, she does like how I play music." I said with a smile as I put the key up.

"And she might like the songs you love to play as well." She said with a smile. "Maybe we can just fly there."

"Sure thing." I said with a smile as we walked out and took to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile. . . you get what I mean.<strong>

The Remaining Evil Exes along with the two new Evil Exes were now gathered around a table, a meeting was called after the incident with Todd and his damn cheating habits a while back.

"This is turning out worse than expected." Randal said. "Three of our members are already gone and it's only been two months."

"Not only that, but he is getting stronger to." Kyle said as he and his brother sat together.

"The Heavy Metal of Ormagoden he posses is greater than anticipated." Ken said.

"If this continues Project Dark Chaos will be terminated." Jericho said.

"People, people." Gideon said. "'RE'-lax, we still have time to make." He said.

"How?" Ken & Kyle asked.

"Roxy." He said with an obvious tone.

"Are you serious?" She said.

"Then I guess you don't want the special whip that was made for you." He said with a chuckle.

"You think that's funn-" Before Roxy could finish Jericho spoke.

"I'll go." Jericho said.

"Jericho? So soon?" Gideon asked him as he looked at him, with his arm on the table while he tapped his own cheek.

"He's a familiar face." Jericho said. "Once he get's a good look at me, he won't be able to bring himself to fight."

"Why haven't you done this in the first place?" Kyle asked him.

"With how the Project is doing and watching over the systems for hours barely give you time to even think." Jericho answered.

"He does have a point Kyle." Ken told his brother. "DC is important after all."

"If you say so." Kyle said.

"Well Jerry if you think, if you'll soften up your old pal then go right ahead." Gideon said with a shrug. "I guess... meeting adjourned then." He shrugged to everyone.

The other Evil Exes then got up and left going in different directions. But as Jericho was leaving through the hallway, Randal caught up with him. "You got some good fellas to do something like that back there." He told him.

"If it is for the cause, I will gladly take a step forward." Jericho said.

"That's what I like about you, you always dare to look death in the face." Randal said with a smirk.

"And what of you?" Jericho asked him.

"I'm only waiting for the right time." Randall said. "A man can wait so long, but sometimes the wait is worth it. But in the sense you get that Riles guy soften up, and we can have Roxy deal with him. That way you don't get your own hands dirty."

Jericho sighed a bit, but he still had the same poker face he always had. "I will." He said as he got into an elevator.

"Good, as for me I need to get back to my own plans." He said.

"Sure thing." Jericho said as the elevator doors closed, he held up his hand that showed the ring on it. Glowing black and red at the same time. "Riles... I'm sorry."

When he reached the next floor, it showed many vehicles inside of a giant parking-lot. But one chopper stood in the center, with a jet-black paint job, a titanium engine, four exhaust pipes pointing upwards, the handle bars had a cure like construction to them as well.

Jericho walked to the motorcycle, it was the very bike him and Lucas built by hand in their past. Once he got in, he placed the key into the slot and turned it, then he kicked the pedal to start it up. The sound of it's motorized purring filled the place. With one twist of it's handle bars, he rode off and out of the garage passing through a long tunnel.

Jericho pressed a button on one of handles, and a ramp rose up in front of Jericho sending him airborne and into another tunnel. He twisted the bar again and picked up more speed before seeing a light. Once he went through it he was now airborne once again and outside the Everfree Forest before landing on the dirt roadway.

Feeling the fresh-air passing through his hair he now rode off to where he would lure his old friend Riles.

* * *

><p>I was now playing Dragonforce and Luna and Dashie seemed to be enjoying it to.<p>

"I'm serious Havoc, you need to start your own business with that kind of music." Dashe said.

"I know, but I still have a job to do after all." I said with a chuckle.

"That's right... superhero and saving the world." Dashie said with a giggle.

"Please. I'm no hero." I said sheepishly.

"Why not?" Dashie asked me. "You took down three weirdos, saved a bunch of Diamond Dogs, the griffon kingdom, and you even saved me when you first got here."

"Well that maybe true... but I... uh..." I rubbed my head in thought.

"I think you broke him." Luna said with a giggle.

"Well... anyway, how did it go with the Winderbolt test?" I asked Dashie.

"I scored a hundred on it." Dashie said with a smile. "Pretty soon I might get to be with them. My own suit, goggles, and everything."

Thinking about her in that outfit made me remember that dream of the human versions of her and Luna, and it made me blush just thinking of that again.

"Hey you okay Havoc?" Dashie asked me tapping my forehead.

"Uh... huh?" I asked as I looked at her.

"You just zoned out when I started talking." She told me.

"S-Sorry." I said with a sigh. "Just remembering something."

"What was it?" She asked.

"It... was... the... E-e-e evil exes." I said trying to say something. "It's been giving me a hard time to focus."

Luna looked at me, and she was giving me a look saying that she wasn't buying it. "Your lying."

"No I'm not." I said quickly, but then Luna stomped her hoof. I had to run for it. 'Misshapen feet don't fail me now.' I thought.

"Tell me!" Luna yelled as she ran after me.

"No thank you." I said as I ran.

"I wanna know to." Dashie said.

"Can't." I said as we ran around until I ran outside the door and around Dashie's cloud yard... until I tripped on a cloud.

* * *

><p>Elamentalwarrior: "Are you serious? Your on a cloud, with trillions and trillions of clouds, how the fuck do you trip over a cloud?"<p>

* * *

><p>When I fell onto the cloud ground, it felt really soft but that key King Talons gave me fell out of my from pocket. Yes I was still a draconequus when it fell out. Dashie landed down and looked at it, her curiousity getting the best of her.<p>

"Hey what is this?" She asked.

"It's a key." I told her.

"So you have a house?" She asked.

"No it's for a car." I told her as I tried to get up, but got tackled back down by Luna.

"What's a car?" Dashie asked.

"It's like... four wheels, a box with a wheel at the front for steering, a engine, a glass window, and... a stick-shift." I said.

"Don't you mean a train?" Dashie asked me.

"No. A car you can drive on the road freely." I said. "Luna please get off me."

"Not until you tell me." Luna said with a giggle.

I tried to get free, but she had a good hold on me. "Must escape." I said with strain in my voice.

Dashie was laughing until her front hoof stepped on the motocross keychain.

**'BEEP-BEEP'**

We stopped, and heard that sound that came from the far distance. "What was that?" Dashie asked, before she stepped on the keychain again.

**'BEEP-BEEP'**

The sound could be heard again, just like before. "It's coming from the forest." Luna said.

"For some reason, we should go there." I said.

"We?" Dashie asked. "The forest is dangerous."

"Only in the day time, so we should be okay for the time." Luna told her. "But I am curious on how there would be something here that would make that sound."

"Then let's find out." I said with a smile, as we flew into the sky.

The Everfree Forest. Dangerous when at night, but not so dangerous by day. It was because of this place Luna and Celestia had to leave their old castle behind and Canterlot was then made.

I pushed the button on the keychain and the sound was getting louder this time.

**'BEEP-BEEP'**

"Their it is again." Dashie said.

I look down to find where it was coming from, but the forest was too thick to see through it. Except for a blackish-red monster flying at us... wait a minute.

I grabbed Luna and Dashie and flew down to dodge what looked to be a black phoenix with red feathers on it. It came back and tried to attack again.

"Girls do you trust me?" I asked them.

"Wha-" They asked.

"Do you trust me?" I asked them again.

"Y-Yes?" The said confused.

I let go of them, and they fell onto a cloud that was ten feet above me. I dove off into the forest to lose that bird as it just flew ignoring Dashie and Luna. I flew under the leafs of the trees and through the branches, and the phoenix only flew above the forest.

"Why isn't it attacking?" I asked myself.

"Because it's a lure." I hard a voice and when I looked I nearly got hit by a beam of red light.

I saw that my Ironheade Necklace appeared and I grabbed it before I changed into Heavy Metal Mode before I landed down on the ground rolling and getting up on my feet. "Who did that?" I asked, as I took out the twin blades.

"It's been a long time, ever since I had to leave before I could graduate at the school we went to." He said.

"The School we went to?" I asked.

"You really don't remember?" He asked. "Then allow me to shed some light on the subject." From behind a tree came out a guy with black surfer bob hair reaching to his shoulders. A goatee on his chin. A scar going from the right side of his forehead down across between his eyes, to hit right cheek, and down to his neck ending right there. He wore a red T-Shirt with a black denim vest, with a motorcycle symbol on it, black pants with a chain spike belt, motorcycle boots.

The moment I saw that face... my blood went cold. "J-Jericho?" I asked him.

"You do remember me." He said with a smile. "You really grown to."

"B-But how?" I asked him. "What are you doing here? Why did you attack me?"

"Because I had to." He said as the large fire bird flew down and landed behind him.

"So it that like your pet." I asked him.

"Hardly." He said as the phoenix faded away. He lifted up his right hand showing a black green lantern ring, only it had red marks on it along with a symbol of an O M and a V on it. "I made it."

"So what is that like a GL ring?" I asked.

"In a way yes." He said looking at it. "I ended up getting this ring before joining the League of Evil Exes."

"You joined the Evil Exes?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said. "After my family and I had to move, Ramona ended up dumping me." He said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Jericho's Story : After the Moving.<strong>

Jericho and his family were now settling inside their new house. They were in the middle of having dinner, Roasted Rosemary Chicken. However Jericho hardly ate any of his food, he was still devastated after Ramona dumped him and he had to move.

"Jericho you hardly ate." His Grandmother asked. "Is something troubling you?"

"It-it's nothing." He said as he got. "I... need to use the bathroom." He said as he quickly left.

"Okay but hurry back before your food get's cold." She said happily.

"Sure thing." He said but the bathroom wasn't his destination.

He quietly went upstairs, and down a hallway where their was a cord with one pull an attic door opened up and a set of stairs unfolded quietly landing on the floor. He climbed up it to where they had stuff from... back then, or stuff that needed to be out of the way for right now.

He walked over to a box and opened it, and it showed a picture of him and Ramona at the Cony Island Carnival. Just looking at the picture made his heart sink even more, his heart grew heavy with regret, hatred, agony, darkness.

From behind him close to the wall was an old chest, and inside of it was glowing a bit. Somehow feeling his dread.

Jericho tried to stop thinking about her, but the pain in his heart was too great. He took the picture and slammed it onto the floor and it shattered into dozens of pieces, and he ended up cutting his hand just a bit. He didn't care he had grief ins his heart and sole.

The chest opened up and it lit the whole room with a reddish-black color. Jericho looked around wondering what was going on, until he looked behind him to see the chest was opened, and a black ring slowly floated out of it and over to him.

_**"Jericho Lancer. You have great Hatred burning in your heart."**_ A voice said coming from the ring itself.

Jericho lifted his hands as the ring floated between them, and it glowed bright black.

* * *

><p>"And so I was given the power, along with a invite to join the League of Evil Exes." Jericho told me.<p>

"So you just joined them like that?" I asked him.

"I took it the moment he asked me." He said as he stood up straight, "After Ramona broke up with me I did a little inventing to get my mind off of her but nothing worked." He said as he punched a tree. "All I could think was why. Why did she break up with me? Why didn't i see this coming?" He said as he dusted off his fist. "So when Gideon asked me to join, I said yes in the hopes to stop anyone from dating Ramona. When Scott had to fight me... he lost and stopped dating her."

"Then why isn't she with you?" I asked him.

He looked away when I asked that, "There was an accident." He told me. "I was working on one of my inventions and... she came into my work room when I was testing my invention... She got hit and now... She's in a coma like state. The doctors said they don't know why she's like this and I felt so much guilt i couldn't bare it... i even thought of killing myself but I got a letter from an anonymous and they told me of a way to get her back and I took that chance in the hopes it would work."

"What was it?" I asked him.

He looked right at me with a cold look. "To eliminate the very person close to me." He said before he used his ring to make an energy double chainsaw before swinging it.

I jumped away from it but ended up getting nicked in the chest from it, as it sawed down three(3) trees and they fell like toothpicks. It then turned into a hammer and smacking me into the side of a giant rock wall.

I was dazed for a bit before, I saw a giant black drill coming after me, impaling me further into the rock before it started to spin. Next thing I knew was that I was spit out the other side and found myself on the other side of the forest.

I skidded across the solid rocky ground, and I swear I was seeing stars. "Buzz the coast is clear." I said before shaking my head, and ran off to hide somewhere.

Jericho come out of the hole I was in, and looked around. "It's not like I have choice, I'm only doing what needs to be done." He said as his voice echoed through the place, as he walked. "I'm not trying to be a bad person or anything."

I was hiding behind a tree, I didn't even need to peek around to listen to him. His echo was as loud as my heart beat.

"Do you really want to let Ramona keep being in possible agony while she sleeps?" He asked.

I felt my heart skip a beat when he said that... Sacrifice myself to save Ramona... No, no He has to be pulling my leg... but he would never lie for any reason would he?

"All I'm asking is to help her." He said as he kept trying to look for me. "What your doing is keeping us from helping her."

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nonononononononononono.' I tried to block it out, but it was now printed into my memory.

"We just want to help her." Jericho said as he had his hands behind his back.

'Dammit!' I thought as I had my hands on my head gripping it tight. "What the fuck do I do?" I said without realized I asked myself out loud.

"Let us do what we need." Jericho said as He was now beside me, and swung something me.

I got out of the way just in time before I felt a deep cut on my cheek, and seeing a black battle ax in the tree. He pulled it out and tried to swing at me again, but I now blocked it with the twin blades.

The force of his swing was still strong, and I was close to falling to my knees. "Just give up."

I tried to push back, but I felt the blade of the ax touch the other side of my cheek nicking me and with more blood leaking out, even the feeling of it's energy it was made of burned like hell.

With one more force, he pushed me into the tree and the ax turned into dozens of sharp blades. He had all of them sending them right at me and I closed my eyes... but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see that none of the blades hit me at all... just pinning me to the tree.

Jericho then formed a long sharp sword, and it looked like he was about to stab me but he stopped and it faded away. "I'm gonna give you a choice... You... or Her. Don't make the wrong one." He said as his ring made a bright-red flash before it blinded me, and when I got my vision back he was gone.

The blades that pinned me faded away, and I slid down to the ground changing back into my Draconequus form. "... Dammit." I said silently.

"Riles!" I heard Luna yell as she flew down with Dashie.

"What in Celestia happened!?" Dashie asked.

"... I don't even know anymore." I said as I still had the fresh cuts on my cheeks.

"Your bleeding." Luna said as she saw my wounds. "Here let me help." She said as he horn glowed and I could feel it's aura on my cuts and the pain was fading away.

"We've also been trying to find you, but it was hard to track you through here." Dashie said.

"Luna you did say that the forest was an non-magical place right?" I asked her.

"Yes, but my magic is also celestial so it's not as effected." Luna said as she finished healing me as best as she could.

"Thanks Luna." I said with a smile.

"Just don't get reckless next time." She told me.

I remembered Tetra telling me the same thing as well, and she was serious about lecturing me. "O-Okay." I said with a sigh.

"Good." She said.

"I guess this will have to wait." I said taking out the car key, and pressing the button on it one last time.

**'BEEP-BEEP'**

It was now as loud as can be, and it was about several feet away now. After rubbing my ears, I walked over to a giant shrub to find a stone floor with some carvings on it.

"What's with the plants?" Dashie asked, looking at the plants and they were Devil Thorns.

"They seem to be telling me something." I said before bringing out Clementine again.

"Dumb question, How is a guitar going to do anything?" Dashie asked.

"Something... like this." I said before playing Relic Raiser.

The ground shook, and we saw seven car parts raising up from the ground. A set of tires, an engine, a window frame, an axle rim, a steering wheel, a car box, and a stick shift.

"What have you done?" Luna asked me.

"Somehow... I created beauty by simply rocking." I said looking at the parts.

"So what are these duedads?" Dashie asked.

"Appart their nothing... but when put together thwy might make something." I said before taking the axle rim first and taking it to the center. Then grabbing the tires and putting them on their as well. I got the car box, and carried it over there as well, then I grabbed the window frame and took it to.

Luna and Dashie watched as I was putting this car together, and the last thing I added was the 8ball that went in the stick shift, and rubbing it a bit with my thumb. I backed away fromt it to get a nice view of the car I now built.

"Is it a mine cart?" Dashie asked.

"Nope... It's a car." I said with a smile. "And I'm gonna call it the Druid Plow." I said as I hopped inside of it.

"Drue-id Plow?" Dashie asked.

"Yup." I said feeling the firm seats, and the strong leather on the steering wheel. "This ride was meant for me." I said as I looked at them. "Hop in and I'll show you how it works."

"I still prefer flying, but I'll give it a try." Dashie said as she got in the middle.

Luna got in the passenger side, and looked around it.

I placed the key into the slot, and when I did I felt the engine start up and pur like a beast. "It's like it's alive." Luna said.

"Hope so." I said with a smile as I pushed the stick shift and pressed down on the gas pedal before the vehicle started to move and we rode off the stone ground and onto the normal ground, following the dirt trail.

"Is this how your suppose to drive it?" Dashie asked.

"Yeah... I think." I said sheepishly.

"You think?" She asked me.

"Well... it my world you need a license to drive a car... I never got one." I said.

"What? You mean this is the first time your driving?" She asked me.

"Kind of." I said holding the wheel at 10 and 2. "But somehow it feels natural to drive it."

"Good grief." Dashie said as Luna giggled.

"Let's just hope this... 'CAR' as your kind calls it can help us with the army." Luna said.

"I hope so to." I said as we now drove out of the forest. But then my thoughts went back to Jericho... this was going to be more hard then expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Underground...<strong>

Jericho was driving back into the garage that he left out of, and placed the chopper back into the center of the Lazy Susan that it was normally on.

"Well?" Roxy asked, as she leaned on the wall with her arms folded.

"He's softened up for you." Jericho told her.

"So you didn't bother to kill him?" She asked him.

"Like I said I was only doing it to soften him up." He told her.

"Fine then, I guess I have to do everything." She said with a roll of her eyes, and she disappeared with a log falling to the floor.

Jeicho sighed before he got off his bike and to the elevator, before going inside it and pressing the button that would take him back to his quarters. '... Ramona... what should I do?' He thought, as a tear ran down the side of his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Live from Fanfiction, it's your Host Elamentalwarrior!<strong>

An audience cheered and clapped for the reader, and he waved at them from his chair that was on a stage.

Elamentalwarrior: "Thank you all for coming, and I have to say it's great to be back."

The audience still clapped until it died down.

Elamentalwarrior: "Now I have to say that this Remake Fic, is a little bit of picks and pieces. But it's trying it's best. Theirs now the League of Evil Exes, and this mysterious girl who attacked our chaotic hero of the story as well. So in addiction will be speaking to those Evil Exes that were dealt with, and even be speaking to our hero and ponies as well to. So give a round of Applaud for the new Draconequss himself Riles/Havoc!"

Riles/Havoc came out from behind the curtain, and the audience cheered for him and he waved happily before he went to sit in one of the seats available.

Riles/Havoc: "Hey Elamentalwarrior it's great to see ya."

Elamentalwarrior: "You to, and let me say this Remake fic your in must be the most unexpected experience."

Riles/Havoc: "It really is, since I was in the first fic Here Comes Havoc along with Havoc 2, and the holiday spin offs as well."

Eleamentalwarrior: "True, but tell me... What is it like having chaos magic and using it?"

Riles/Havoc: "Well... it's kind of like feeling your thoughts being pulled out from your mind... and having it brought to you in real life... and somehow it feels kind of wired yet good at the same time... It-it's like literally using your own imagination and doing whatever you want with it."

Eleamentalwarrior: "So you've been doing whatever you want?"

Riles/Havoc: "Kind of... okay most of the time, like playing Mario cart or playing zombie video games."

Elamentalwarrior: "That's another thing, the League of Evil Exes are now in the remake fic as well."

Riles/Havoc: "Indeed they are and let me tell ya it's not as easy as you think when fighting them."

Elamentalwarrior: "I highly doubt that."

Audiance laughing.

Elamentalwarrior: "But in the mean time let's bring out one of those Evil Exes along with two ponies of the Mane 6."

The audience cheered again, before Jericho and Lucas came out and waved with a smile, and Pinkie Pie and Twilight came out as well as Pinkie hopped into one of the seats while Twilight just sat down in it, and Jericho and Lucus went and sat down with Riles.

Elamentalwarrior: "So J or Jericho, you were in Havoc 2 correct?"

Jericho: "Yeah, and I was also in a Sonic fic as well."

Elamentalwarrior: "So how did it feel when you got to be in the Remake fic now as a member of the Evil Exes?"

Jericho: "I was actually surprised by this, and I thought 'do I really look to be an evil ex?' I was mostly an inventor and mechanic but I guess that led to somewhere in time. Jericho Lancer: Biker Warrior or something."

Audience laughing.

Elamentalwarrior: "Lucas how was your response to this?"

Lucas: "I was just as surprised as he was, I never thought that my best bud would end up being am ember to. However it was kind of gladdening that he joined up."

Jericho: "Cause most times I would film the stunts he did, and we would make home made movies of them as well."

Elamentalwarrior. "You also mentioned that Scott Pilgrim lost to you as well right?"

Jericho: "... Yeah... it made me feel bad, and Scott truly did stop dating Ramona... however.. he was able to get back with Knives, after a few beatings and lectures from her... and a little... 'talk' from Knives's Father."

Lucas: "Something no man should ever go through, good or evil."

Elamentalwarrior: "I hear that. So Riles/Havoc what was your reaction to Jericho being a member?"

Riles/Havoc: "I was stunned from it. Him being a member of the Evil Exes, and a GL ripoff ring... that was something I didn't see coming."

Jericho: "Me neather."

They laughed for a few seconds before calming down.

Elamentalwarrior: "Twilight, Pinkie Pie... How was 'your' responses to this?"

Twilight: "Well... it was kind of nice going through a change of pace, I mean it felt nice getting to meet Riles/Havoc again to."

Pinkie Pie: "It was great! It was just like meeting friends again making us feel so warm and fuzzy inside! The first fic, then the squeal, even the spin-offs were nothing compared to it!"

Elamentalwarrior: "That it was... also... what were your thoughts on Riles/Havoc having Heavy Metal Power?"

Twilight: "Well... it was kind of strange and impossible... since magic comes from within, that's how it's been in Equestria for as long as it can be remembered, and we never thought of music acting like an incantation for magic."

Pinkie Pie: "It was a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really looonnng Time ago!"

Twilight: "We have been as much of it as we went through, but it's probably just the beginning.

Elamentalwarrior: "That it looks like... So as we keep going for just a little bit longer, here are some of the new recruits for the Remake fic as well."

A large 300' inch tv rose up from behind the host and his guests, and it showed the many people and creatures of the Remake fic.

_Prophecy- Keeper of Prophecy and Destiny._

_Tetra- Lady sailor and Second in command of the Baltimare Ship._

_Headbanger Diamond Dogs- Dogs with solid iron heads and first recruits of the New Ironheade._

_Minotaur Bouncer- Bulls with big fists, and probably making it up in 'other' places._

_Fingers- Ex Commander of the Diamond Dog enslavement._

_The Unknown girl who's name is still unknown._

_Randal Amalfitano- Italian Mob boss, and member of the Evil Exes as well._

Elementalwarrior "There you have it, new characters previously shown. So what's you opinion on them?"

Twilight: "Well we did have a run in on the regular Diamond Dogs, and they mostly harvest gems and other stuff, but I never thought their were some who would use their own heads to break things."

Pinkie Pie: "I like that Tetra girl, she know how to be hard but loving at the same time."

Lucas: "The Bouncer Bull looks cool, and the masks they wear over their eyes look perfect on them."

Jericho: "My guess would be that I like both the Headbanger Dogs, and the Bouncers since their kind of like the ones."

Riles/Havoc: "My guess is all of them, since their cool. But the best part is that I get to do this again with my friends."

Pinkie Pie smiled and went to hug Riles/Havoc, and the audience awed from the hug they did.

Elamentalwarrior: "Well we still have a bit of time left, so if any of you have something to say now would be a good time."

Riles/Havoc: "Actually yes. See you all in the next chapter cause that's where the dragons are coming in, and my baby ride will be helping me help them."

Elamentalwarrior: "Well their you have it folks, will see you in the next chapter. Thank you and goodnight."

With that the camera zoomed out and Elamentalwarrior started talking to the guests of other stuff.


	9. The Dragons and the Ninja

_**Metal Gods**_

_**After growing and advancing for millennia, the Titans were giant, all-knowing entities of spiritual perfection, who could no longer be confined by this mortal plane.**_

_**In the final stage of their evolution, they ascended into the heavens to become Metal Gods. Before they left, they took time to leave instructions for all they had invented into the natural world.**_

_**They taught spiders how to spin guitar strings for webs, and the trees how to grow exhaust pipes for branches. They etched hieroglyphics that showed how to put these elements together.**_

_**"We give our secrets to the future generations," They inscribed in glowing letters, "So that they may know the glory of Metal."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : The Dragons and the Ninja<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 80 : Dragon's Pathway<strong>

* * *

><p>After getting use to the controls of the Druid Plow, I was now driving up my way through the Dragon's Pathway where I might find the Dragons. I really hope they don't think of me as a snack or something.<p>

Luna kept telling me to be careful, and Pinkie kept doing a song about dragons. It was nice and cute of them, but I needed to focus on getting them on our side for the New Ironheade army.

Dragons. The most feared yet greatest race of reptiles to ever roam Equestria. They breath fire, fly, and have scales as tough as armor. Yup... I'm screwed.

I was in my human form like before. I don't know why I could just stay as a draconequus, but I guess I never think ahead of things or the obvious kind of things.

I was also listening to Dragonforce as well, cause I did like dragons after all. Following the map that I was using, I followed the trail that was leading me to where they could possibly be at now.

It seemed to be a volcano from the distance I was at and if I squinted my eyes just right, I could see specks flying around the place. Yup those were the dragons, dangerous, fire breathing dragons.

To shortened the time of getting there now, I made it to about half a mile from the volcano they were at and parked my car under some trees.

I jumped right out and now walked to the dragon's place, and it was much bigger than I thought it was. I followed a path that was on the ground which was convenient to. The heat of the volcano was intense and I was already sweating now. At least dragons were fireproof, and can swim in lava.

I could even see the dragons gliding above me, looking like Titans standing over me, I just hope I don't become a snack for them.

Then one of them saw me, and flew down landing right in front of me 2 or 3 stories high. It was green colored with a pale-white under belly, with orange-red horns and deep blue eyes. "What are you?" 'HE' asked me. "And what are you doing here?"

If I kept looking up my neck would start cramping up. "I'm a Human, and I've been sent here by Princess Celestia." I told him.

"So she finally sent someone." He said before he lowered his head close to me. "Do you have proof?"

I sighed, and took out a scroll, that had the Equestrian seal on it. "How's this?" I asked him.

He looked at it before laughing a bit. "Okay, okay I see your telling the truth." He said before he raised his head up by just a bit. "But just to warn you, the queen is not too happy right now."

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"You'll know it when you see it." He said. "Hop on I'll take you up there."

I can't believe it... riding a dragon... this is fucking awesome! I hoped on top of head and sat down holding onto his horns, before he stretched his wings out and sent them down sending us airborne.

He did it again and we risen higher and higher into the air. Even if I could fly this was still awesome.

He kept climbing story by story until we were close to the top, and he glided down to a cliff on the side of it. "Okay theirs an entrance not too far from here." He told me. "You'll have to go their on your own, I'm just the guard."

"No problem, and thanks." I told him.

"Anytime, and be careful what you say around the Queen." He said as he hovered above the cliff and I jumped off.

"Got it." I waved goodbye to him, as he flew away. He saved me a bunch of trouble climbing up this place.

I turned back to looking at the top, and it reminded me of Death Mountain from The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. I now walked the path on the cliff, and was sweating like crazy.

As I did... my thoughts went back to that girl I met back in the Griffon Kingdom, the one who nearly drowned me... who the hell was that girl? Was she sent by the League of Evil Exes? Why do I feel like I'm being watched?

I turned my sight behind me as I walked to find that no one was following me, it felt strange though and why is it that every time someone just casually walks someone or something follows them?

I turned back and kept walking, but just after ten or twelve steps I got that feeling again. 'Okay if that's the way they want it.' I kept walking acting like nothing was going to happen.

I could feel whoever it was getting closer to me, and closer, and closer... until. . . . . . . "Ha." I turned around facing nothing... wait what.

I looked around the cliff to find nothing, this damn heat must be messing with my head. I sighed and rubbed my temples to ease the stress getting to me. "Riles... you loosing your cool." I told myself. "I'm gonna have to get a glass of cold water when this is done."

However when I was just about to turn towards the entrance of the cave. I was met with an underbelly of a certain reptile... Can you guess what it is kids?

* * *

><p>Kids : "DRAGON!" The Kids yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>That's right kids, and this dragon was taller than me as well. My height is 5 foot 7 inches. This who was in front of me was 7 foot 9 inches. So this was a teenage dragon.<p>

A reddish-pink dragon, with a white-pink underbelly, she had green eyes, and yellow horns on her head that were long and curved by just a little bit, she also had a pair of ears to, but they looked liked webs. But she also had strawberry-pink hair as well. Her figure was something that was really amazing as well... she had a mild hourglass figure, that showed off a pair of big... K sized rack even if I couldn't see any nipples, she even had a pair of wide hips with a perfect big ass with a long tail blocking the view of it. She also had long legs with cute feet as well, and Wings so cute on her.

"Hey... up here." She asked pointing up to me and I raised my head up to hers. Before she pushed me to the ground, and got on top of me her strong yet soft hand holding me by the neck with out putting too much grip. "What the dragons scales are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I-I'm here to see the Queen." I told her, before she took her other hand and her pinkie finger brought out a claw and she brought it to my face tracing my right cheek without cutting me but it hurt a bit to.

"Nice try." She said looking at me. "No-dragon else is going to take anymore of my mom's stuff." She said before she took a sniff of me and smirked. "Mmmmm. However you might make a nice meal, never had clothed monkey before."

"I'm not a monkey, I'm a human." I said before she gripped my neck a bit tighter.

She brought out her long pink tongue and gave my right cheek a long wet lick. "Your going to make a fine meal." She said before she took a purple nut, and brought it to my face and she squeezed it just a bit before it popped and some purple powder covered my face I ended up sniffing a bunch of it and swallowed some of it as well.

I started to feel woozy now, and the dragon girl I was looking at started to turn different shades of pink. "W-What did yoooooouuu... yooooooouuuuuuuuu... yooooooooooooooooo..."

"Shhhhhhh." She said cooing me. "Sleep now little meal... rest your tasty body."

My vision started to turn black, and my body lost it's movement. The last thing I saw was the dragon that is probably going to eat me, before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes once again, to find myself in the Blank World laying on the same stage floor as before. I got up and rubbed my back feeling like I've been hit by the Brutal Legend Tour Bus.<p>

"Seems like you have another problem." Prophecy said as she stood behind me.

"Yeah... I found the dragons... now I'm gonna become a dragon's supper." I said with a sigh.

"Looks that way." She said with a giggle, as she walked around in front of me. "But I don't think a dragons such as her is going to do that." She said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Let's take a look." She said as she brought out a TV and she took out a remote from her pocket, turning the television on.

It showed that Dragons that caught me, and she carried me into a small dungeon. But that wasn't the worst part... she was stripping me of my clothes to, and it really made me embarrassed.

"Oh god." I said looking at what she was doing.

She already took my hoodie and shirt off first, and she was now going for my pants. I could see her pulling them off. "Why would a human wear so many clothes?" She asked from the TV, and now she was moving to my under pants.

My heart was starting to race now, and I could see her slowly moving them off. That's where my little friend could also be seen now, and she looked at for a moment not knowing what it was.

"Is that..." She brought her face close to it and sniffed it a bit. "It smells funny." She then took a little lick of it and I could feel it here in the Blank World. "It tastes funny..." She licked it again this time more, and I felt it again.

She grabbed it with her hand, and slowly stroked it. I could feel her strong-soft hand going to work on it.

"S-Stop!" I yelled at the TV but she didn't hear me.

I could see her face blushing up from what she was doing to me in my sleep. "Maybe if I... " She opened her mouth, and started to lick the head of my rod before she took into her mouth and my whole rod could feel the texture of the inside of her mouth.

She started sucking on it, and even if I was asleep I was loosing my footing. She went back and forth on my little friend her dragon teeth brushing against the skin of it to.

She took it out, and was blushing. "Is this how mom pleased dad?" She asked herself, before she took it back into her mouth again her dragon tongue wrapping around it like a mummy before she continued to suck on it like candy.

I was panting now, and I could feel my balls twitching to. "Oh God if she keeps this up..." I tried to say.

Then the worst happened, she took her dragon breasts and squished my rod in between them. Fuck they felt so good. She started to titty fuck me now while giving me a BJ. My rod was twitching from how good it felt.

She could feel it along with a drop of pre-cum she ended up tasting, she cringed a bit but then the taste of it started to grow on her. She went faster now and my rod twitched some more.

With one final titty fuck, I let out a nice heaping round of pure thick white cum into her mouth. Her eyes widen from it filling her whole mouth, and by instinct she ended up swallowing it. Drinking it all until their was nothing left.

Even in the Blank World I came here as well, but nothing came out so I guess it was a phantom climax.

"This human is bursting with flavor." The Dragon Girl said from the TV. "I... I think I'll keep him around instead of cooking him." She said with a blush. "I just hope mom will let me keep him."

I covered my face in embarrassment from what I just saw, and Prophecy turned off the TV. "Oh quit being embarrassed."

"How can I?" I asked her. "I'm now going to be a sex pet for a dragon girl."

"Do you still have the scroll?" She asked me.

"Yeah but it's in my vest pocket." I said.

"Then that will be your ticket to not becoming a sex pet." She told me with a giggle.

"I hope so." I said with a sigh.

"You have been meeting allot of girls as well." She said. "Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Tetra, Gilda, and now Harpie."

"Harpie?" I asked her.

"Yes, its her name." She said checking her book. "She is the Princess of the Dragon Queen Redfire, she's also the true leader of those teenage dragons from that Episode Dragon Quest as well."

"Oh great." I said face palming. "This job is like an onion... peel off one stinking layer and theirs a smellier on under neath."

"I hear that chewing gum while cutting onions keeps you from smelling them." She said with a giggle.

"That's new." I said. "How long until I wake up?"

"Theirs no telling." She said. "What she gave you was a drowsy nut, and it was a really fresh one. They grow around areas that are close to between forests or volcanoes. If eaten they can make you fall asleep fast and for a really long time, and the strength they have can possibly take down an Ursa Major."

I groaned before I sat back down on the couch. "One problem always leads to another."

"At least you won't be eaten." She said as she sat next to me. "But Harpie might take you to where her room may be."

"A girl's room?" I asked her.

"What are you worried about?" She asked me. "You spent some nights with Luna."

"Well that was after I got some time to know her for real." I said. "This dragon girl is someone I just met."

"True... Well look at that I'm out of words to say to you." She said with a simile.

"Well what now?" I asked her.

"I think it's time I also tell you about Para." She told me.

"Who?" I asked her.

"That girl you encountered before coming to the griffon kingdom." She said as she got up. "You see... like you and Discord. She also has chaos magic... but her's is far more powerful, with enough force that could crush a solar system, or possibly a galaxy."

"What!?" I asked her shocked. "How is that possible?"

"That is some even I don't know." She said with a sigh. "Her power is beyond my control as well."

"Wait... was she sent by the League of Evil Exes?" I asked her.

"No." She said as she looked at the view she made for me. "She did that of her own free will, and she might possibly do it again to."

"Is their a way to do something?" I asked her.

"... Possibly but you'll need to focus on the other Evil Exes before that." She told me.

"Thought so." I said with a groan.

"Don't be like that, your getting closer and stronger." She said with a smile. "Keep it up and you might have the power to stop her."

"Damn right." I said with a smile, but then the ground started to shake again.

"Oops looks like your starting to wake up now." She said. "The blood of Ormagoden must be neutralizing the drowsy nut."

"Theirs something." I said as my world 'Snort, snort' started to turn black.

"Good luck with the Queen as well." She said before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 81 : Princess Harpie's Room<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling like I woke up after a few days, but like before I felt like I was in a comfy bed and it felt so good.<p>

"Oh.. hey there." I heard a voice and I turned to it seeing a pink dragon.

"Are you going to eat me?" I asked her.

"... No." She said. "Actually... I wanted to say that I'm sorry. When I took you inside and to the dungeon... I kind of took and interest to your... well." She tried to say and her face turned red.

The memories came back to me and I blushed to. "You didn't."

"I-I did." She said. "I have to admit, you have a bigger penis than I saw on most dragons here and that white gooey stuff you make tastes really good to."

I blushed harder now, and put the covers over my face until I realized something. "I'm still naked."

"So?" She asked me. "What's to worry about?"

"I need to wear clothes." I said.

"Why?"

"I wouldn't stand a chance in winter, and it's to conceive my... private parts." I said.

"Can't you make it sheath back inside yourself?"

"... I can't- I can't do that kind of thing." I said. "Humans don't have that sort of thing."

"Oh..." She said as her face grew with a brighter blush as well. "Well don't worry, I'll keep that in mind when my mom blesses our mirage in the future."

"What?" I asked her.

"Well theirs a little thing about dragons." She said. "Female dragons, are more powerful and dominant than males. So if a female clams a male dragon their together for life." She said with a smile.

"B-But I'm not a dragon." I said. "And I... well I'm not sure... I'm seeing someone else."

"Oh... who is she?" She asked me.

"Princess Luna." I said.

"Well have I been dumb to not see that." Harpie said as she sat on the bed, and started to cry.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." I said as I got up and tried to comfort her. "Theirs no need to feel sad."

"Their is." She said as she tried to push me away. "All their is here is rules, and nothing to do. My mom won't even let me play with the other dragons, not after what happen during the migration."

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I'm or I 'WAS' the leader of a gang of Teenage Dragons, until a little purple dragon wanted to join them and Garbel got it into his thick head to call himself the leader, that greedy jerk." She said with a growl. "They even got it into their minds to steal a phoenix egg and try to smash it. That is strictly forbidden as well and phoenix fire can even burn dragons to."

"Ouch." I said.

"Ever since then my mom forbid me from hanging out with them, and I've been so alone here." She said as she cried some more. "I thought I found that spark of fun again... but I guess I was wrong."

"Don't say that." I told her.

"Why shouldn't I." She said with growl at me. "Do you have any idea what it's like to feel alone and closed off to people, how it feels to be alone for so long not feeling loved!?" She yelled at me with her sharp teeth showing.

"Yes I do." I told her as I looked into her eyes. "Back where I came from I felt like an outcast, I felt alone with no family or friends. Until a family gave me the hope of finding friends."

"That means nothing!" She yelled at me with tears in her eyes. "I thought you would be the one for me, and... and... I just wanted to feel like someone cares about me that's not just from my mother." She said as she broke out crying. "I never knew what it feel like to be kissed by someone."

My heart sank when she said that, I knew their was only one thing to do. "Then how about you get one right now."

She was bout to ask something, but I placed my hands on her cheeks and brought my lips to her locking them together making her eyes widen. She tried to push me off but then her arms went limp and they shook for a few seconds before she wrapped them around me.

Her eyes rolled back a bit, and slowly closed before she kissed me back and bring me closer to her. Her long dragon tongue meeting my own tongue caressing it and hugging it like a boa-constrictor before it slipped right out, and she did it again a few more times. Our lips finally separated leaving a bridge of clear saliva connect to us and stretching out before snapping off and it tasted like our warm breaths.

"That... was... amazing." Harpie said with a blush. "It felt like I wanted it to last forever."

"Then how about I make it happen again." I said before I kissed her on the lips once more, and this time it lasted longer. Her dragon tongue explored my mouth and went every where she was even careful not to get in too deep and avoided my gag reflex to.

After the kiss as few more bridges of saliva were make as we unlocked our lips. "My name is Riles." I told her.

"I'm Princess Harpie." She said. "Were you really sent here to see my mother?"

"Yes." I said with an honest look. "I was sent here to offer her and the other dragons to join our army."

"That may be a problem." She said as she looked away. "She has been feeling really down after what happened a few days ago."

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Someone has been stealing eggs from the mother dragons." She said. "And their really tough to catch to, and they're wearing robed that cover their faces."

'Spyro the Dragon.' I thought. "Well I'm going to help you and your mother."

"Really?" She asked as I wiped her tears from her.

"Yes, and I'm gonna make sure you can do what you want to do." I told her. "Because I want you to be happy."

It made her smile before she hugged me tight and my head was now squished up between her cleavage. "Oh thank you Riles. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No problem." I said as I felt how soft and squishy her breasts were, and she was almost like an anthro.

After she hugged me she kissed me once more on the lips before she smiled. "I hope Princess Luna will have fun with you."

"T-Thanks." I said with a blush. "Can I have my clothes back?"

"Yeah their right there." She said pointing to them folded up.

"Thanks." I said as I went to them, and placed them back on in just a few minutes. I took the scroll from my pocket and sighed in relief that it was still okay.

"I'll take you to my Mom, and let's just hope she's now in her mood swings again." She said as she got up and led me out. We walked down a cave like hall, and it was huge to. I practically felt puny waking down it.

"So... are you a teenage dragon?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said. "But I'm older than Garbel and his crew, I'm only 32 years old."

"32?" I asked her.

"Dragons age differently than others." She said. "I'm actually 16 in dragon years."

"Wow, I'm only 16 in normal years." I said with a chuckle.

"Then I guess were kind of like the same age." She said with a smile.

"I guess so." I said as we went out of the hall and up some large steps.

"Careful these are made for big dragons." She said with a sigh. "It will be a really long time until I became as big as my mother."

"How big is she?" I asked her.

"Did you meet the dragon guarding the outside of this place?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"She the same size, only she has the bigger horns than anyone else here." She said as she had her hand on her own horns.

"I think your horns look cute on you." I told her.

"Oh stop it." She said with a blush.

"And the cute reddish-pink scales you have make you look fierce and beautiful at the same time." I told her with a smile.

"Oh your just saying that." She said with her hands on her cheeks to hide the darker blush. "W-were nearly there." She said.

As I looked I saw another path that had lava oozing around it, and it felt hot just being near it. Once we went through it we were met with six dragon guards and they were all dark-red colored, with yellow under bellies.

They all growled at me, and were about to bring their claws out until some yelled. "Enough!" A female called out and the dragon stood down. "You there come closer."

I gulped and slowly walked past the six dragons seeing them eyeing my like I was going to be their lunch. Until I reached a throne that was made of cool magma that was two stories high, and it was littered with different kinds of gems, but not just that, their was gold treasure such as doubloons, chalices, necklaces, bracelets, bells and coins. But I didn't know if she wanted me to step onto her throne.

"Don't be afraid." The voice told me. "You may walk upon the steps to my thrown."

I nodded and took my first step into it, and another until I was walking up it like large stairs, and after two stories I felt a bit tired out. At least I reached the top of it and met the very queen of the Dragons.

She was velvet-red colored, with a dark pink underbelly. With webbed ears, and long curved horns like a devil, and spike horns around the bottoms of her cheeks. She had dark green eyes, and a long neck like most dragons have. She also had a long tail to, with spikes on the tip of it. Even if she was a normal dragon, she had a much slimmer figure and she had nice front and back legs to, and the wings she had looked like they could stretch on forever.

She brought her head close to me, and she looked right at me. "So are you the one Princess Celestia sent."

"Ye-Yes you highness." I said bowed down to her, but she used her tail to bring me back up onto my feet.

"That won't be necessary." She told me. "I just need to see your conscription." I think she means the scroll so I took it out, and showed it to her. After she read it she smiled. "It is good that your here now young Riles." She said with a smile. "I have a request for you as well, and it's a important one."

"Yes Queen Redfire." I said.

"Their is a thief that has been stealing the mother's eggs for a few days now, and this is a serious crime." She told me. "We have trouble as well because of our size and strength. We want you to find the thief and stop them."

"Alright." I said. "Where will I find the thief?" I asked her.

"They mostly flee into the forest, and we can't just destroy the forest since it belongs to the Everfree." Queen Redfire said.

I thought about it, and I might have an idea. "Okay I'll see what I can do and I'll get your eggs back as well."

"I'm holding you to that." She told me, before she brought her lips to my ear. "Cause I know what you and my daughter did yesterday."

I blushed when she said that but then she smiled. "O-Okay... anything else?"

"That's about it." She said with a sigh.

"Okay." I said as I went to leave but then her tail wrapped around me and she picked me up bringing me back to her face.

"Will also need to talk about you little... arrangement with my daughter after wards to." She said with a smirk.

"Y-Yes ma'am." I said, before she put me back down to the ground.

"You can go now." She said, as I walked down the throne and through the guards all the way back to Harpie.

"Well?" She asked.

"I just need to catch the egg their and will be in business." I said with a smile.

"Great." She said with a smile.

"I'll need to head to the forest when I can, and hopefully catch the egg thief as well." I said. "I'll need some bait to."

"What kind of bait?" She asked.

"First I'll need a watermelon, or a rock shaped like a large egg." I said.

"Well... we have some fruits that dragons like to eat." Harpie said. "But they mostly prefer gems as well over that kind of stuff."

"Alright then." I said with a grin.

* * *

><p>The next few hours were like a montage where I was looking for a good watermelon.<p>

An Oval one : No.

A thin one : No.

Once shaped like a- : God no.

One with curves : No.

One shaped like an Egg : Yes.

Then came the painting. I just needed some eggshell-white paint, and maybe some other colors for the dots so that it would look like an actual egg.

Thankfully a dragon artist was painting a view of the forest and he was kind enough to us borrow some paint.

I then painted the egg shaped watermelon, and painted the poke-dots on it.

After some time for the paint to dry, it now looked just like a real dragon egg.

* * *

><p>The fake egg was now ready and we placed it in a nest. "Now we just wait." I said.<p>

"Will this work?" Harpie asked.

"I'm not sure but it's worth a try." I said as he were hiding behind several rocks. 'The fake egg is attached to thin line of fishing wire all the way to the tree, if the egg thief tried to steal it. The'll end up pulling too hard and falling back if possible.' I thought. 'And if the line comes out of the fake egg, the'll be in for another surprise as well."

"Okay." She said with a nod as we waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Like a time skip the sun in the sky moved, until the moon came up and so far nothing.<strong>

"And that's how the game Slenderman is played." I said with a smile.

"That sounds scary." Harpie said. "I'm glad that's not real as well."

"Yeah, but it would be cool to see Slenderman IRL." I said with a smile.

"IRL?" She asked.

"It's short for 'In Real Life'." I told her. before I yawned.

"It's been a while now." Harpie asked as she yawned to. "I think we should-" Just then the wire I planted started to twitch.

"Shhhhhhh." I shushed her as it moved and we hid down, and peeked around to see the egg. A robed figure was seen and it looked at the fake egg before picking it up and feeling the weight of it.

A Watermelon and a real dragon egg's weight is kind of the same right?

The robed figure just shrugged before it took the egg and ran off with it, and when the wire was going from lose to really tight it came out of the watermelon and popped like a balloon, covering the victim in watermelon filling.

Then I jumped out, and ran as who or what ever it was that was stealing these eggs. The figure saw me and tried to run away to heading off the mountain and to the forest.

Luckily I was fluent in running and jumping off of buildings, and my cardio was the best of all my former classmates to.

The figure was sliding down the rocky walls of the volcano while I found a chunk of magma shaped like a snowboard (How convenient) before I grabbed it, and threw it right onto the ground before hopping on, and snowboarding down it.

To make it clear... It was just like the race I had with Lucas, only less burning up into ash phase. But I also noticed that the figure was running faster than expected as well, when I got a closer look I saw that there were roller skates on it's feet.

'What the hell?' I asked as I saw the robed 'skater' 'skate' down the volcano with me following. "Nice roller skates." I yelled to the person. "But I think it's time you stop and answer a few questions."

Whoever it was didn't answer me, but the only response was a jump into the air and to a tree branch before jumping to another.

I went off a ramp made of magma before I went airborne and jumped off the board before it fell to the ground breaking apart. I grabbed a tree branch before monkey swinging to the next one. I use to do this kind of stuff when I was little so I was use to it.

I swung myself to another branch before swinging off it and flipping around landing right into it on my own feet before jumping off it and to a vine hanging below the trees, grabbing it and swinging to another vine, and so on.

The figure look behind seeing what I was doing before it threw a kunai knife at me, and cutting the vine I was holding onto before I fell, but I grabbed another branch and monkey swung at them.

The guy kept throwing more kunai knives and it was tough to avoid them, cause I got cut on the cheek, and on the leg, even on my arms.

I grabbed one more branch before monkey swinging hard and sending my up into the air where I did three flips before I landed down right on top of the crook and brought them down from the tree they were about to jump onto.

We tumbled down, and rolled down onto the ground both of us covered in sticks and dead leaves. "Alright whoever you are. Your busted." I said taking their hood off only to find the very girl who was the 4th member of the Evil Exes. "Roxy?" I asked.

She kicked me right off her before she got up, and took the robe off. "Boy are you on the ball today." She said with a smirk.

"So this is what your doing?" I asked her. "Stealing eggs from mothers for something?" I asked her.

"Looks that way." She said with a smirk. "It was the only way to lure you here and it worked."

"So what... are you going to kill me?" I asked brushing off the sticks and leaves.

"... Yes." She said before she brought out her dagger tail whip, and swung it around thrice before she came after me.

I was running back wards from her but she was using her roller skates to increase her speed, and the very edges of her chain sword started to cut my clothes and then my skin. Before she impaled my in the stomach with the tip of it.

It sent me into a tree and I could feel the pain of it throbbing, then the Ironhead Necklace appeared and I gripped it tight, and went into my Heavy Metal Mode.

I brought the twin blades again, and held them in my hands. She then went at me again, and I used the twin blades to block most of her attacks, before her I placed the blades in an X position and the dagger tail whip wrapped around it.

She tried to pull back, but I kept a firm grip on the two swords I bought. It ended up becoming a tug of war between us now. "Common just give up." She told me.

"No way, I won't stop until I bring you to justice and I will find those eggs you took." I said as I pulled back as best as I could.

"Will see about that." Roxy said as she reached behind her back and brought out a black whip in her right hand, before she raised it up into the air and it looked like it could stretch out forever before she brought it back down, and the tip of it slashed into my chest and down to my stomach tearing through my clothes, and leaving a bloody gash on me now.

The pain was really intense, and it was hard to focus now _"It's not like I have choice, I'm only doing what needs to be done."_ Jericho's voice could be hear inside my head. _"Do you really want to let Ramona keep being in possible agony while she sleeps?" _I tried to shake it out, but I ended up losing my grip to one of my blades.

"Losing your focus?" Roxy asked with a smirk. "That's what happens when your a goody two shoes like Scott."

"I'm not losing my focus." I said as I tried to pull back but she then used that whip to slash me on the other side and I now had an X on my chest now.

_"All I'm asking is to help her."_ The Memories of Jericho's voice echoed in my head again. _"What your doing is keeping us from helping her."_

'Dammit stop!' I yelled in my head, but it was too late and I lost the grip of my blades and Roxy swing her Dagger tail and they both flew into a tree.

_"We just want to help her."_ Jericho said in my head again, and I fell to my knees. The only thing now was the black whip slashing at me over and over again, until I fell into my hands now and she started slashing at my back, knocking off my Battle Cry Sword, and Guitar from my back now feeling more pain around me now.

'Luna... Dashie... Tetra... Gilda... Harpie... What do I do now?' I asked myself in my head as I felt the pain, and tears were running from my eyes now.

**"GET UP AND FIGHT!"** An Elderly voice echoed out through the forest so loud that it made Roxy stop whipping me.

'Look at yourself Riles... your just giving up because of that even after you promised your friends that you would help them?' I asked myself as I slowly started to get up.

"Hey stay down!" Roxy yelled as she whipped me in the back again, but this time I took it like a man. "I said stay down!" She yelled as she whipped me again, and the next one slashed me across the face leaving a nasty cut across my face from my right cheek across the bridge of my nose to my left cheek.

She was about the swing her whip again, but this time I caught it and it started wrapping around my arm left arm, and the tip of it smacked me shoulder. "Fuck You!" I yelled before I pulled hard and brought her to me, and I punched her right in her boob and it sent her back and since she still held onto the whip she was stopped in mid air by it and fell to the ground.

I also noticed that I was bleeding... allot and it was leaving a large puddle around me, and it soaked into my clothes to. I now hardly noticed it now and the pain felt... normal.

Roxy then got up and she had her hand on her breast. "You punched me in the boob!" She yelled at me.

"Where are the dragon eggs?" I asked her.

"... Like I'm gonna tell you." She said before she brought back her dagger tail in her other hand and swung it around and right after me, but I used my free arm to block it while the cut through my forearm drawing out more blood then before, and the pain felt normal to me.

"Then I'll make you tell me." I said before I jumped in front of her, and sent a left jab at her but she smacked it away and tried to kick me, but I blocked it with my arm.

It went from. Kick, block, punch, hit, punch, block, kick, dodge, punch, kick, block, kick, dodge, punch, hit, punch, hit, kick, hit, punch, block, punch, hit, punch, block, kick, dodge, punch, kick, block, kick, dodge, punch, hit, punch, hit, kick, hit, punch, block, punch, hit, punch, block, kick, dodge, punch, kick, block, kick, dodge, punch, hit, punch, hit, kick, hit, punch, block.

When I found an opening I kicked her away from me, before I jumped back and grabbed my blades. Holding them once more.

"I'm gonna send you flying in a billion pieces you bastard!" She yelled as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I felt a hard kick in my back and right on the wounds she made on me, sending me only a few feet away from her before she disappeared again in front of me and kicked me in the side of the face.

She was about to use her dagger tail sword again, and swung it at me but I used my blades to block them. Before I did some Duel Welding stuff, like the Starbucks Stream from Sword Art Online.

She blocked some of them, but she got hit a few times. I blocked some of her own strikes, but I also got hit a few times.

I started to see orange, then red, until I saw dark red. I ran at her once more this time switching to my guitar and Roadie kicking her back before going for another song, and it felt like the whole forest was with me now, and the guitar strings on Clementine felt amazing to.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bullet for my Valentine Last to know<strong>

_Here come broken bones!_  
><span><em>Where's your sticks and stones!?<em>  
><span><em>What'd you use to hurt me?<em>  
><span><em>Something you should know!<em>

_Cannot take no more!_  
><span><em>Time to settle scores!<em>  
><span><em>Feel the rage and fury!<em>  
><span><em>Blood I'll make it pour!<em>

_[Pre-chorus (x2):]_  
><span><em>Hypocrisy from jealousy...<em>

_[Chorus (x2):]_  
><span><em>Lies you spit are harmless to me!<em>  
><span><em>Your spite! Your greed! Your envy!<em>  
><span><em>Why do you stoop so low?<em>  
><span><em>Am I the last to know?<em>

_WHERE'S YOUR BIG MOUTH NOW!?_  
><span><em>HOPE YOU'RE FUCKING PROUD!<em>  
><span><em>Do you like your bruises!?<em>  
><span><em>NOW YOU MAKE NO SOUND!<em>

_WAS YOUR LESSON LEARNED!?_  
><span><em>NOW THE TABLES TURN!<em>  
><span><em>What were your intentions?!<em>  
><span><em>To hell with you! Now BURN!<em>

_[Pre-chorus x2]_  
><span><em>[Chorus x2]<em>

_[Interlude:] Am I the last to know? _[x2]

_[Solo-Padget]_

_[Pre-Chorus x2]_  
><span><em>[Chorus x2]<em>

* * *

><p>It was like the wind was on my side, and the ground shook while I played the song. Roxy tried to fight it but she could barely keep herself up, and even if she was covering her ears she could still hear the sound of the music.<p>

"I'll kill you one way or another!" She yelled before she spun around doing her 'Bie-Furious kick.' and kicked me right in the face, but I took this chance and went for the back of her knee and gently poked it.

Her eyes widened, and she collapsed onto the ground before her body twitched and spazed out as she moaned in pleasure.

"D-Dammit... how... how did-" She tried to ask as she kept moaning.

"Scott Pilgrim vs the World : The Movie." I told her, before I played a healing song to heal her, and then a song to bind her in bandages like a mummy.

_"Hey!" _She muffed through the bandages.

"Your going to be asking some questions later." I told her, before I felt myself slowly healing now, until I was only seeing red. But I felt still felt like shit, not because of what happened to me, but my concern for the dragon eggs.

"Riles?" I heard Harpie and I was about to collaspe until she caught me. "What happened to you?" She asked me.

"Long story." I told her. "I still couldn't find the eggs."

"No need to worry." She said with a smile. "We found them not too long ago after I followed you."

_"What!?"_ Roxy yelled through her bandages.

"Yeah we found them inside a tree, surrounded by fire gems so they would stay warm." Harpie said. "Their being taken back to their mothers as we speak." She said with a smile.

"That's good to know." I said with a smile. "And we have a prisoner who will need a nice secured room for the time."

_"Like hell I'll be going there!"_ She muffled out before she tried to reach for something, but couldn't find what she was looking for.

"I took your stuff when you weren't looking." I told her with a smile, as I now held her pack with the ninja stuff in it.

She was yelling and trying to squirm out but those binds were on her like gorilla tape, Once I recoverd enough Harpie let me down and I went over to the 4th Evil Exe and picked her up over my shoulder and we now made our way back to the Dragons's Keep.

* * *

><p>Roxy was now being taken away by several Pony Royal guards, along with one Dragon Guard for safety measurements.<p>

"You have done a wonderful job Riles." Queen Redfire said with a smile. "Thanks to you my children can raise their children once they hatch."

"It was my pleasure your Highness." I said with a smile.

"Now will need to discuss your arrangements now." She said.

"Actually... I never got to mention this before." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Theirs... another Princess... back in Equestria." I said. "Princess Luna... I'm in love with her to." I confessed.

"And?" She asked.

"W-Wait your not upset or anything?" I asked her.

"Why would I be- Wait... you didn't know?" Queen Redfire asked me.

"Didn't know what?" I asked her.

"Well as you can tell, the male population is not doing too good." She explained. "So their were... some changes to the rules to balance it out. A male can have a heard depending on how the females agree to it."

"Wait what?" I asked before I looked at Harpie, and she only shrugged.

"I didn't know." Harpie said.

"Judging by how you are I say you might be able to have... Nine females... but that's just me." Queen Redfire said with a giggle. "But I would like to wish you and my Daughter Harpie the best of luck together."

"Mom... your embarrassing me." Harpie said with a blush, but she smiled before taking my hand.

I blushed to, and smiled sheepishly. "This is getting either better or harder for me now." I said to myself.

"Also I would also like to take up Princess Celestia's offer into joining New Ironheade as well." Queen Redfire said with a smile. "Were now with her all the way."

"Alright." I said with a smile. "Thank you for that."

"That's not all." She said before she took her dragon claw and dug through the treasure that was under her. "Now where is it... aha!" She said with a smile and took out a fire-orange colored gem that glowed brightly. "I've had this gem for a long time now." She said. "I think you should have it, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Sure thing." I said as she gave me the gem, and I held it feeling how warm it felt, then the gem started to absorb into my body, and the black marking I had appeared on my body, and turned turned fire reddish-orange color like lava before they went away. "Whoa." I said feeling like I gained another level.

"So it wasn't just a normal gem after all." Queen Redfire said with a chuckle. "Have fun with what you might have now."

"Thank you Queen Redfire." I said, but then her head reached over to me, and her lips were puckered up before they met the side of my face. The other dragons had a shocked looked at the queen of the Dragons kissed me, even Harpie had a stunned look as it happened.

Once she stopped kissing me, she gave me a smirk. "You better give me lots of grandchildren as well." She whispered.

"R-Right." I said not even knowing how to feel now.

"Okay let's get you home." Harpie said as she pushed me away from her mother, and through the heard of jealous dragons now.

"R-Right." I said again, as we left the throne room of the Dragons, and hopefully that will help us.


	10. The Mansion

_**Coiled Remains**_

_**The Tainted Coil never comprehended the Titan's instructions.**_

_**They were too consumed with their feelings of abandonment and betrayal. **_

_**How could their masters leave them alone?**_

_**Where had they gone?**_

_**They searched the entire world, but the only trace of the Titans they ever found was a single shred of a single nail from a single toe of their old masters.**_

_**They worshiped the master's nail and tried to reanimate it with dark and bloody rituals, but all they could create were small replicas of the Titans, creatures no bigger than themselves, whose very size mocked the Coil's failure.**_

_**And that is how the Tainted Coil came to create, and immediately despise, the race of Man.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9 : The Mansion<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Underground Lab...<strong>

"This is getting ridiculous." Randal said with a sigh, as he sat in his chair, behind his desk. "Roxy is now out of the picture, and were down to five members. Not only that... but the DC project is in 80 days remaining."

"What are we gonna do boss?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah if this kid is tougher than thought, we could be in big trouble." Lando said.

"Their may be something." Randal said as he opened a drawer in his desk and took out a metal box.

"What ya got there boss?" Dan asked.

"A little something that I made myself, after my time with The Master." Randal said with a smirk, as he opened it, but he didn't show what was inside of it just yet. "This should get that kid's heart stopping in no time as at all."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 100 : Canterlot Training Grounds<strong>

* * *

><p>This was it, the many solders that have been recruited for the army so far and now here. Diamond Dogs, Griffins, and Dragons. Luna, Celestia, and I were watching them from the balcony above as they trained in fighting.<p>

"Well their they are." Luna said as she looked at the troops. "Their are so many of them to." She said.

"Yeah, and this might be the biggest army we might have yet." I said with a chuckle, as I thought about it.

* * *

><p>Diamond Dogs = Headbangers.<p>

Griffons = Razor Girls.

Dragons = Fire Barons.

* * *

><p>"However will still need more." Celestia said.<p>

"I knew it." I said with a sigh.

"I'll need you to travel to Zebrica and talk to the Zebras as well." Celestia told me.

"No problem... no problem at all." I said.

"Some of the residents of the Zebra tribes have been disappearing and they need some help in finding them." Celestia said.

"Well I'm on the case." I said with a smile. "This time I guess I can just fly there."

"Not as a Draconequus." She said.

"Of course." I said with another sigh.

"Discord after all." Luna said. "One time he took the black stripes off of them and they ended looking just like white ponies."

"Well I guess I'll just drive there." I said.

"No need." Celestia said as he horn lit up and she brought me a scroll and a ticket. "You'll be taking the air blimps to Zebrica."

"Air Blimps?" I asked.

"You know, those giant blimps that float in the air?" Luna asked me.

"Yeah." I said with a nod. "So I'm going to ride an air blimp to the land of Zebras."

"Indeed." Celestia told me.

"Okay then... I feel like I'm the request Fairy." I said laughing at myself.

"Whenever you're ready, head to the airport in Fillydelphia." Celestia said.

"Got it." I said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Dissolving to next scene... <strong>

**Elamentalwarrior : **"Molestia why are you under my desk?"

"Making sure your focused." Molestia said as she sucked the writer off.

**Elamentalwarrior : **"Oh... that feels good... oh... that feels amazing... wait what do you mean were still in the scene skip? ...Oh Horseshoes."

* * *

><p>Sadly I couldn't ride the Druid Plow to Fillydelphia since somepony might try to either tow it, or steal it. But luckily it was just a simple train ride to the city, and it would only take a few hours to get there.<p>

I was laying in one of the booths of the express train and it was okay since the ponies of FIM always laid down in them and slept like logs.

I decided to pass the time by sleeping, and I had a watch set to wake me up when I would head to the city. Sadly I was only able to sleep for about a few hours until I woke up. I sat right up and popped my back, and blinked a few times before the sleeps were cleared of my eyes before I realized that it was now night time, but the sky outside was pure cloudy.

"Oh man." I said with a sigh... here I am... a human... sitting on a train with ponies... sexual repressed ponies, and I bet most of them are females on this one train as well. 'I wish I had a book.' I thought as I looked out the window watching the backgrounds go by.

When I blocked out all other sounds... I could hear the other ponies talking about their own stuff, and it was boring but not as boring as being board.

"I hear my sister has found the perfect stallion for her." One of the mares said.

"No way... is he hot?" Another asked.

"I tell you one thing... I'm jealous of my sister now."

I could hear giggling, and it didn't even surprise me at all.

'People will be people I guess.' I thought.

I checked the time again, and it would only be five more minutes until the train would reach Fillydelphia. When I think about it now... it would be nice to talk to someone until then, I can't even sleep now.

"Having trouble?" A mare asked me as she peeked over the seat. She was a night-blue unicorn, with a sky blue mane and tail. She had deep-blue eyes and a gentile voice.

"Yeah... I wish I could sleep." I said with a sigh.

"Night time can affect ponies that way." She said with a giggle. "Your not from here are you?"

"Nope." I said. "I'm from another place, and I have to do an errand to." I said with a sigh.

"Well you might have to wait, cause those clouds are looking nasty outside." She said pointing out the window and they were swarming with thunder inside of them along with heavy rain as well.

"Next stop Fillydelphia!" The conductor yelled, as the train came to a complete stop.

We got up and went out of the train cart, but when we did it felt like the wind was pushing us back inside. Most of the ponies ran inside the train station to avoid getting soaked if they were lucky.

Me and the Unicorn pony went inside as well, and my hair was soaked, my clothes were soaked, and my skin was soaked. "I feel like I'm soaked." I said plainly.

"Only if your not a unicorn." The mare said as her horn was glowing and she was covered in a dome that turned the rain into vapor, it went away and she was still as dry as she was back on the train. "I'm Starlight." She said before I noticed the Star and night blue sky cutie mark she had.

"I'm Riles." I said. "And It was nice meeting you Starlight, but I need to head to the airport."

"I don't think that's a good idea." She told me. "The airport might be shut down from this storm."

"Of course." I said with a sigh. "Well I guess it's the nearest hotel for me then." I said as I went into my pocket to grab something... only to grab nothing... I checked my other pocket to find nothing as well. "Hey my money pouch... it's gone." I said before checking the pocket to my hoodie as well to find nothing.

"Could you have left it on the train?" She asked.

"No... I mean... I always kept it with me all the time." I said checking every pocket I had on me finding squat. "That had my airport ticket in it as well." After a pointless minute I sat down on a bench and face palmed, I would have gone back to the train... but it was already gone. "Great... I have no money... no ticket... and I'm cold wet and starving."

Starlight sat down next to me, and patted my shoulder. "Sorry to hear that... hey if you want, you can come stay with me. Your money might turn up in the Lost and Found in the morning."

"Oh I don't want to intrude." I told her before I felt a cold shiver going passed me from the strong wind outside.

"With this storm outside, your not going to last the night and its getting colder by the minute." She said. "Luckily my house isn't too far from here. We can get a cab and head over to their." She said with a smile.

"Your not taking no for an answer are you?" I asked her.

"Nope." She said with a smirk.

I guess beggars can't be choosers after all. I will need to get a new ticket, and maybe work off a small job to get the money to get back to Canterlot or Ponyville, or maybe just ride it back home in the Druid Plow. "Alright I guess I have no other option."

"Perfect." She said with a smile before she hopped off the seat. "We can take a cab there, it's not that far away."

"Alright." I said as I got up.

She smiled and we headed to the front door of the train station, where their were Taxi carriages there taking the previous train riders to their own destinations. We went over to one carriage where a stallion was hooked to it.

He was a big stallion to say the least as well. He made Big Mac look like a midget. He was a big charcoal-colored stallion with a pale white short mane, and tail, his hooves were also the same color.

"Good evening Lady Starlight." He said with a strong yet sophisticated voice. "Ready to head home?"

"Good evening Cole." Starlight said with a smile. "And yeah were ready." She said before introducing me to him. "This is Riles, and he's with me."

"He looks to be like a good pony." He said with a smile, as we got in.

"He's not really a pony, but he does have that exotic species interest." Starlight said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Dissolving to next scene...<strong>

* * *

><p>The ride was just as boring as the the ride on the train, but I was able to talk to somebo- I mean some'pony' during the time, and at least there was a spell that covered the whole cab from the rain.<p>

Starlight told me that she was a traveler, and she heard stories about me and my previous encounters with both the Evil Exes and other enemies as well. She also was curious on my human form as well, since she never seen one up close and in real life before.

I told her the basic of humans, and our biology to like how were able to walk on just two legs, and use our hands to do stuff with them.

"Man it must be great being a human." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, but to be honest... I kind of like to be a pony as well." I said with a smile.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well... I don't know it's just a feeling I had for a long time now. Ever since I got here I felt like I might belong here." I told her.

"Well I'm sure you'll get what you desire." She said with a smile, before she looked outside. "Were here." She said pointing to a large Mansion.

It was at least three stories high, with a pair of windows in the center that looked almost like glaring eyes. If I didn't know any better... I'd say this looked almost like the mansion from Luigi's Mansion... I don't know whether to be scared or happy that I got to see something like this.

"Sorry that it looks scary." She said sheepishly. "It's been in my family for generations."

"I like it." I said with a smile, before I shivered a bit from still being wet and cold during the train ride.

"Well let's get you inside before you catch a cold." Starlight said before we stopped at the gate, and we thanked Cole as well.

"Anytime." He said before he took his carriage and left.

Starlight took out a blue key with a star on it, and placed it into the center of the gate before a click sound was heard and the gate opened for us.

We went through it and she closed it back up. "Okay let's go." She said. I nodded and followed her up the stone pathway that led us closer to her home. "Hopefully the maids are still keeping the house in check." She said with a smile.

As we got to the doors, she took out another key and it was a white key with a crescent moon on it. She placed it into the doors and twisted it, and another click sound was heard before the doors opened. We were met with a wave of warm air that came from inside the manor and it felt good to.

Starlight led me inside, and the place was just like the first floor of the game.

"Miss Starlight." A pony maid said, She was a bubblegum-pink unicorn with a cherry-red mane and tail. Wearing a maid's uniform that was made for ponies, and she also had a pair of fishnet's on her back legs as well. "It's great to have you back."

"It's great to be back." Starlight said with a smile. "Miss Tulip. Can you have the others prepare a room, and a nice meal for our guest?" She asked motioning to me. "His clothes also need to be cleaned and dried off as well."

"Of course Miss Starlight." Tulip said with a smile, not even questioning about my species... I guess the ponies in this world are friendlier than I thought.

"Good." Starlight said with a smile. "Okay Riles she'll lead you to a bathroom where you can change." She told me.

"Okay." I said with a smile. I guess I can use some of my chaos magic to make a new set of clothes until I get my old ones back.

I followed the pony maid upstairs, and she led me to the left side of the house and down a hallway, and up to another set of stairs until I could see the best of rooms they had to offer.

"Okay you'll be staying in this room for tonight." She said opening the door, and when we went inside it showed a bed big enough for Celestia herself with a set of curtains on it. A tall bookshelf with allot of books. A set of chairs with a small table in between them. A stone fire place that just needed to be lit up. A grandfather clock that was almost tilting back and forth from how high it looked. Even a nice rug that was almost as big as the room.

"Okay and the bathroom is right over here." She said as she opened the door for me, and it showed a bolted down bath tub with a curtain hung around it, and a shower head and it's pipe was bent into an S. A sink with a mirror that looked like it was for a fun house. "Okay Mr Riles... let's get you out of those clothes, and into a nice hot bath." She said as she used her magic to turn the water on.

"D-Don't worry." I told her sheepishly. "I can do that."

"Oh don't be modest." She said before her horn glowed, and my clothes did the same before I felt my hoodie come off, then my shirt and they were so wet that it felt like they peeled off me. My shoes were next and they made squish sounds as they came off, then there was my socks and they to were dripping when they came off. My pants were next and she had a hard time trying to undo the belt and she was a little frightened when she saw the belt buckle of Ormagoden.

"Why would you wear something like that?" Tulip asked looking at it.

"Because it's cool, and it's was a gift." I said looking at it and smiled. "What's wrong with it?"

"It just looks... scary." She said. "Normally ponies aren't into those kinds of accessories. Unless it's Nightmare Night."

"Well I'm sorry. I apologize but I kind of need to wear it most of the times." I said.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Well... Uh... Huh." I thought about it... in fact, the Ironheade necklace allows me to transform into my HMM mode... was this belt buckle just for show? "That's a good question."

"Well for now let's get your pants off." She said.

I sighed and undid the belt before sliding my pants off but stopped when I saw her looking at me. "... Could you please look away?" I asked her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't want you to see me naked." I told her.

"Why would I do that?" She asked. "Ponies don't normally wear clothes."

"Well I'm not a pony and my kind, kind of has to wear clothes." I said. "It hides our... certain parts."

She tried to processes the information I told her. [Processing Please Wait. . . . . . . . . . . . . .] He face blushed a bit brighter than her pink fur. "C-Cant you just put it inside yourself?"

"I can't... I can't do that kind if thing." I said with a sigh.

She turned around and placed a front hoof over her mouth. "Oh... well... that's embarrassing."

"It is." I said before I took off my pants, and then my boxers before I quickly got into the tub, and the feeling of warm water felt great on me making the coldness if the rain go away.

"Well since your in the tub, I'll take your clothes to get washed." She said. "Do you have any for tonight."

"Uh... yeah I do." I said with a smile, as I turned off the hot water once the tub was filled up to the way I wanted it.

"Okay then." She said with a smile. "Would you like me to help you wash yourself."

"No, no, no. I'm good, don't worry." I quickly told her, and it was a good thing the water hid my hard rod right now cause I was more embarrassed than before.

"Alright, I'll come back when dinner is ready then." She said as she left with my normal clothes I made myself.

I sighed and laid back in the tub and I might never want to get out with how good it felt. This might not be so bad after all... but my damn cock won't go away now. "Common little guy go to sleep." I told it. I tried to focus on something else now.

I looked out the window of the bathroom, and saw that it was still storming outside. But I bet my left nut that Starlight has a magical lighting rod that protects her house from these kind of storms.

Then my thoughts came to that new game that I wish I had an Xbox One for. Sunset Overdrive. Like the way how you can grind, vault, and run on walls would be fun... I wish I could play that game so much now.

"I wish I could do that." I said with a chuckle, but I sometimes wish I could use my chaos magic when ever I wanted. I know Discord did allot of things but still.

As I got some shampoo, I now started to wash my hair as well. I never knew why, but I hand the same long black hair Eddie Riggs has. But spiky I don't know why tho.

It felt good when I started to wash my hair the scent of cherries was amazing and I already felt my hair feeling softer.

"Pony shampoo must be really good here." I said with a smile as I had my eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Dissolving to next scene...<strong>

**Elamentalwarrior :** "I couldn't think of anything... Sooooo, no Clop. Sorry."

* * *

><p>Once I rinsed myself off, and got out of the tub, and even just now I felt my body feeling warm like 'super-hot' warm, and the water on my body was turning into steam until I was dry. Then the heat inside of me went down and I felt as clean as a naked mole rat.<p>

"How did I do that?" I asked myself, as I looked at my naked body. I lifted up my hand and looked at the palm of it, then I turned it around looking at the back of it, before turning it back to the view of the palm. "Fire." I said but nothing happened.

"Fire." I said again. "Scream, Metal, Blood." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Elamentalwarrior :<strong> "By your powers combined. I am Captain Rockstar!"

* * *

><p>"Ha, ha. Very Funny." I said rolling my eyes.<p>

I quickly used some of my chaos magic to make a dark-blue T-Shirt with the Fizzie Logo on it. A pair of black, and blue flannel pants. And a pair of comfy socks, with a pair of Fizzie slippers.

"I wonder how that drink Overcharge would have tasted?" I asked myself, as I unplugged the drain with my magic and the lukewarm water that I used to clean myself spiraled out of the bath tub.

"Better get back to the others." I said as I walked out of the bathroom, and I looked outside but then I saw something that was crawling on it and it quickly moved off it, and out of sight before I jumped back a bit from seeing it.

"What the hell?" I asked as I got to my footing. "This place must be playing tricks on me."

I headed over to the night stand to find an old book. Being the curious person I am, I went to open it and found that the pages were blank, I turned the next page to find that it was the same. Then the next page only to find nothing again. "Odd." I said looking at the blank book, before turning it back to the first page.

_'Velvet.' _Was the only thing written in the book, and it was written in red ink as well... Oh god I hope it was ink.

"Mr Riles." Tulips asked me as she came inside. "It's time for dinner."

"Okay." I said as I closed the book and placed it back down on the night stand, before heading over to her, and she had a robe being held in her magic.

"Here this might keep you covered, and kept warm." She offered.

"Oh thanks, I have been a bit cold since I just got out of the tub." I said as I took the robe. It was night-blue colored with moon-white lacing. I placed it on and it felt really good, and soft to.

"How does it feel?" Tulip asked.

"Really soft, and I fell warm already." I said with a smile, but I also noticed that they had a robe that fitted me as well. "Wait is this a pony robe?"

"It is, but it's the biggest one we have for guests." She said. "Along with a spell to have it fit your body to."

"How did you know my body size?" I asked her.

"Well... I kind of sneaked inside the bathroom, and used a spell to measure you." She told me with a blush.

I blushed to, and face palmed. "Well... let's just head to... wherever dinner is being have."

"Sure thing." She said with a smile as she led me to where it was.

* * *

><p>The book he laid back on the nightstand opened back up once more, showing the name <em>Velvet<em> once more, before some more writing appeared on it.

_'Velvet._

_. . . . . . . Help me. . . . .'_

The book closed once more without making any sound at all, as the room went back to being silent.

* * *

><p>Tulip led me to the dining hall, where the ceiling of the place felt like it could go up forever. and the table was as long as three school buses.<p>

"It's about time you made it." Starlight said with a smile.

"Yeah... bath time here feels like heaven." I said sheepishly.

"I understand." She said. "Well I hope you like the dinner my maids prepared."

"I'm sure I will." I said as I sat down the the right side of the table, she sat at the end right next to me.

"Today we have roasted vegetables, with a side of fresh salad." A pony chef said. "The second course is, cheddar potato soup, and lastly a secret surprise for dessert."

"Ooo I like surprises." Starlight said with a smile, as she held a fork in her magic, and used it to take some of the roasted vegetables, and when she took a bite of it she moaned from the taste. "Go on Riles dig in."

"I was just about to." I said as I took a bit of my own dinner and it was really good. I have gotten use to the taste of veggies and fruits more often then meat.

I told Shy that humans were omnivores, but she wasn't really scared of it since she took care of some animals like bears, eagles, and even that Manticore that she helped as well in the first season. Things like fish, lizards, shellfish, and certain types of bugs were okay to eat.

Yes I tried eating bug before. You can call it sick. I can call it a nice snack that will keep me alive. How else do you think humans survived for so long?

Mostly veggies have been mostly my source of food ever since I came here, and I know that I can just use my chaos magic to make my own meat.

Most stuff like hay, grass, and even some flowers were okay to eat as well. Since ponies eat them of course, since I was now a Draconequus I can also do the same. Hell I can even eat gems to, they actually taste like rock candy.

As for the food made of chaos magic... well it does work but using chaos magic to keep yourself feed can only work for so long, it would be like refilling a car with the same gas you used until it ran out.

Sometimes I wish I could have a nice and big juicy steak, grilled over a charcoal fire, and coated with savoring home made BBQ sause. That would be my destiny eat a nice hunk of cooked meat.

"Uh... Riles?" Starlight asked me.

"Yes?" I asked her but noticed a crunching sound coming from my mouth, I looked down at my plate to find that it was broken, and some of the pieces looked like they were eaten.

"You must have been really hungry if you had to eat the plate as well." Starlight said with a giggle.

"S-Sorry." I said as I patted my lips with my napkin. "I haven't eaten for almost a day."

"It's alright." Starlight said. The maid came over to me, and used their magic to clean up the broken plate and used their magic to fix the table and table cloth.

The soup they now brought, had that certain smell of fondue cheese to it. I dunked my spoon into it, and brought it back up smelling the savory scent of cheese and potatoes. I blew on it for a few seconds before taking a sip of it. Tasting the creamy cheese and potatoes, it was amazing.

"The soup is amazing." I said.

"We always go for the best cheese and potatoes here." Starlight said with a smile as she ate her soup. "It's best to keep the cows here happy as well, that's how better milk is made."

"I see." I said with a smile.

"In fact most of our milk comes from Trottingham as well." She told me.

'Why does that sound familiar?' I thought.

Once the soup was finished. The chefs brought two sets of what looked to be cherry vanilla parfaits, with whipped cream, more cherries as well, and some chocolate sauce, in a bowl like waffle cone.

"Ooooo parfaits." Starlight said with a smile. "Riles. Trust me on this. You will love these." She said as she took a bite of hers, and she looked like she almost had an orgasm from tasting it.

I tried a bite of mine. When I did I almost came from the taste of it, the way how both chocolate, vanilla, and the citric taste of cherries mixed well with it. "I think I'm in love." I said and Starlight giggled from my response.

Once that was now finished. It was time for bed. It felt like only then when we started to have dinner.

When I made it to my room, I took off the robe and placed it on the rack, before slipping off my slippers and pulling up the covers on the bed. I got inside of it. It felt like I was laying on a cloud of pure softness, I placed the covers back over myself.

It still rained outside, and it was just like how it started when I was on the train. Hopefully it will clear up in the morning.

I closed my eyes, and felt myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>As the young Roadie slept, the sound of rain pattering the windows of the mansion was still heard. The sound of lighting was also heard every few minutes or more.<p>

The room he was in began to grow darker, and darker.

The book he first read began to float up into the air, and hovered over him. Dropping itself down.

But he turned in his sleep and the book missed him by three inches.

It lifted itself back up before dropping down again, only for the heavy sleeper to turn in his sleep the other way. Missing again.

The book lifted itself up once more and stood there for a few seconds, before it went to Riles's side and forcefully pushed him right out of the bed hard.

"St-stop topping wheat thins." He said in his sleep as he hugged the pillow.

The book then floated over one certain place that would definitely wake him up before dropping itself down.

* * *

><p>"Oh Luna your so good to me." I said with a smile, as I was laying on the bed with a naked anthro Luna. She was putting some whipped cream on my rod and lucking it right off, making me shiver with every touch her tongue did.<p>

"Mmmmm delicious." She said with a smile before she squished my rod between her big soft breasts, her soft hands were on my thighs, and her face was close to my cock. I could feel her warm breath on it.

She kissed it a few times before she took the head of it into my mouth sucking on it.

It sent a shiver though my body, and her mouth felt sooooo good to. Her eyes were focusing right on mine as she sucked my rod like a sucker.

The door slammed opened showing an anthro Celestia with a shocked look on her face. "LUNA!?" She yelled.

"T-Tia!" Luna yelled before she was covered in a magic glow, and was taken away from me.

"**Filthy human**!" Celestia yelled in her Royal Canterlot voice, and with a snap of her fingers she was now in a dominatrix outfit. A black leather corset, with leather gloves reaching over her elbows, and a pair of black stockings reaching up to her hips, and a pair of black knee high leather boots. "Who said you could have sex?"

"I'm sorry my princ-" A black ball gag was placed into my mouth and I was now tied onto a table with my arms and legs out.

"Silence!" She yelled before she smack my balls and it hurt. "It's time I show you your place in my kingdom." She said before she brought out a giant purple stallion dildo, with a engine connected to it. "No lube." She said coldly.

She flipped a switch on it, and the dildo started to spin around really fast like a drill and she slowly brought it close to my ass. My eyes were wide and my pupils were peas as I could only watch her about to turn my exit into an entrance.

As it got within an inch to my puckered hole, she brought the toy up and slammed it right down onto my nuts.

* * *

><p>I yelled with a sound of five dissabells, like a opera song. Before I woke up and holding my groin from the pain I was feeling. "What the hell?" I asked holding my little friend, and I was lucky it wasn't broken ether.<p>

I noticed that I was now on the floor, with nothing but the pillow and blanket I was using.

That's wasn't all... their was that same book I found on the nightstand as well, and it was opened to the first page. I barely noticed more writing before.

I got up after feeling the pain on my twins going away, and picked up the book looking at it with as much light as I could get.

_'Velvet._

_. . . . . . . Help me. . . . .'_

"Velvet. Help me." I said reading the book, but then more writing appeared on it.

_'Help me please.'_ It read.

"What the?" I asked looking at the writing.

_'Please help me, I don't want to be alone anymore.'_ It read.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked.

_'Velvet.' _It read after more words appeared on it.

"What are you?" I asked.

_'Their isn't time for that.' _It read. _'Please I need your help.'_

"Uh... okay." I said answering a book of all things.

_'It isn't safe where you are. You need to head for the attic then I'll explain what is happening.' _It read.

"Alright then." I said, as I grabbed my clothes that were on the table, before getting dressed and leaving the room.

The problem was that it was so dark. I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face.

"I need a light." I said, and tried to use my chaos magic, but it wasn't working. "Oh common." I said. "I ask for one little thing, and I get nothing?" I said with my eyes closed. It felt like the blood inside me was getting hotter, and the back of my spine felt hot to. "Just a little light is all I ask for." I said to the ceiling, until I opened my eyes, and saw that light was shining around me.

"Huh?" I asked looking around, trying to find where the light was coming from. I then did a whole 180 until a lock of my hair landed on my face. And I saw that it was one fire.

"Holy shit!." I said smacking my head to put the fire out. "My hair is on fire!" I yelled as I jumped around like a cocaine induced monkey. "My hair is on fire! ... and... it... doesn't really hurt." I said calming down a bit.

Looking at my hair now. I saw that it was now fire-reddish-orange, with fire glowing around it, almost similar to ares hair from GOW1. Not only had but I saw that my forearms now had new marking on them, with the same color my hair was now. I bet my face had the same marking on them as well."

"Great... I'm a walking glow stick." I said with a sigh. "Well it's better than nothing. Least I can see now." I said looking around the place now.

However. . . . . The hallway I last seen use to be much shorter than I remembered it. The halls were now longer looking like they could go on forever, and the painting on the walls look like they were melting.

Even the lamps on the walls looked like silly straws, and the small tables with flower pots looked like they were reflections of fun house mirrors.

"How am I even going to find the way?" I asked, and to my luck more words appeared in the book.

_'I can't do much, but I'll try to show you the way.'_ It read before a drawing of an arrow pointed in the opposite direction I was facing.

I started to follow it, and the arrow in the book acted like a compass for me now.


End file.
